Our Endless Love
by 76southgirl
Summary: Adam and Jenna are in love with each other, but couldn't be together because of those around them. Their love for each other is endless, but will they have a happy ending that they always wanted? Adenna AU (Includes Drianca and Beckdallas) Ratings change to M.
1. How it all started

**I decided to take up the Adam and Jenna pairing challenge. I'd think they make a cute couple. So I want to give credit to AlphaTrion3145 for offering the challenge:D**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi in any way, shape or form.**

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Gracie and Jenna have been best friends ever since the Torres's moved in next door to the Middleton's. Ever since then, both girls were totally inseparable with each other. Almost everyday the girls would play around the grassy hill, which is located right in front of their backyards.

"Haha! Gracie you can't catch me!" Jenna was running around the hill while Gracie was trying to catch her.

"Hey come back here!" Gracie was giggling, but at the same time, catching her breath.

Gracie finally grabbed Jenna by carrying her around, and then they end up falling on the grass.

Gracie was on top of her, smiling, "I got you."

Jenna looked at her smile, "You always got me." They started giggling, and then they stared at each other for a moment.

"HEY GET OFF MY SISTER!" They heard a voice; they got up to see who it was.

A boy rapidly walk towards them, he was really upset, "Jenna, didn't I tell you to stay away from her, she's not like other girls you hang with!"

"You can't tell me what to do Kyle! Even if Gracie's a little different, she's my best friend." Jenna yelled

Kyle is Jenna's spoiled and rebellious big brother who just doesn't approve Gracie and Jenna's friendship and thinks Gracie is a big threat in Jenna's life.

"I'm your big brother Jenna, and whatever I say, you listen!" Kyle walk towards Gracie, "YOU! You stay away from my sister, you're trying to confuse her and your ruining her life!"

"You can't tell me what to do I can see Jenna whenever I want to, and how could I ruin her life, if she has you!" Gracie made herself tough to level Kyle.

"Oh so you want to go down like that huh? Let see how tough you are!" Kyle grabbed Gracie's shirt on her chest.

"KYLE LET HER GO!" Jenna yelled

"Oh I'll let her go, after I finish her." Kyle made a fist on one hand, trying to punch her, but he was pushed by a little boy, who's wearing a football jersey.

Kyle fell on grass, and then the boy was top of him, grabbing his shirt to make him look at him, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!" The boy yelled.

"Drew that's enough, get off of him!" Gracie grabbed his shoulder as he got off on top of Kyle.

Drew is Gracie's big brother who would always protect his little sister no matter what, especially from Kyle.

"Aw, big brother to the rescue, that's shows that you couldn't try to face me like a tough bitch you are." Kyle sarcastically said

"Kyle stop it! Let's just go home!" Jenna grabbed Kyle off the grass and left.

Gracie turned to look at Drew, "You know you don't have to do that, I can handle Kyle."

"I know, but I just couldn't stand him on how's he's treating you..I'm your big brother Gracie, whether you like it or not, I'll be there to protect you."

They embraced for a hug, "Thanks Drew." Gracie said as they let go.

"Come on let's go home, Mom and Dad baked some Apple Pie for dessert, and if we're late for dinner, they won't give us seconds."

Gracie rubbed her stomach because their parent's Apple Pie were so delicious, "Then what are we standing here for, let's go!" Gracie grabbed Drew's hand as they ran towards their house.

* * *

Gracie was in the living room watching an old romantic movie. Drew was at football practice, and her parents were at work.

Then someone behind her covered her eyes, "Guess who?" a familar voice said

Gracie took the hands out of her eyes and turned to see Jenna smiling behind the couch, "Jenna what are you doing here?"

Jenna walked around the couch, sitting sideways, facing Gracie and holding a container, "Well my parents are at work and Kyle is deep sleeper and not to mention a big snorer, so I sneaked out to come and see you."

"You don't want me here, don't you?" Jenna added in a solemn tone.

"No, I mean I'm glad you're here." Gracie grinned

Jenna smiled, "Good, I thought you would hate me with what happened the other day."

"You know I would never hate you, and it's just Kyle being Kyle. I'm used to him hating me."

"Well Kyle can be jerk, and to make it up to you, I baked you these!" Jenna handed her the container.

Gracie opened the container and her face lid up, "Cupcakes?

Jenna nodded, Gracie grabbed one cupcake and took a big bite, "Mmm, your cupcakes are delicious, their better than my parent's."

"Thanks, when I grow up I wanted to be Pastry Chef."

"Really? Then you should go for it, maybe you can work in my parents company."

Gracie's Parents owned a Company called, 'Torres Pastries' and they have about five Pastry Shop branches all over Canada.

"Yeah, maybe someday." Jenna smiled, and both girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Well since you're here, why don't you watch the movie with me." Gracie offered. "Sure!" Jenna turned her body towards the T.V.

Gracie and Jenna were watching the movie for about an hour now, and Gracie couldn't help, but ate all of Jenna's cupcakes.

When Jenna looked at Gracie and she laughed, "What?" Gracie innocently asked.

"You have frosting on the corner of your mouth." Jenna grabbed a napkin on the coffee table and gently wiped the frosting off of Gracie's mouth. "Oh, thanks."

They continued watching the movie. When the movie was over, Gracie turned off the T.V. and both girls turned sideways to the couch, facing each other.

"I really love the movie!" Jenna excitedly said

"Really, what's your favorite scene?" Gracie asked

"When they were in the beach and the guy and the lady had their first kiss together; it was so passionate and oh so beautiful."

"Oh cool, I love that scene too. I just love that it felt awkward at first, but it end up amazing."

The room fell silent for a second then, Jenna spoke up, "Gracie?"

"Yeah?" Gracie responded

"Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Gracie paused and think for a while, "No, mom and dad said I'm too young, but I would really love to experience it."

Gracie added, "How about you? Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Jenna spoke with hesitant, "Well no, but I would love to experience my first kiss and by watching the movie, I..I just couldn't wait for mines.

"Oh" Then Gracie let out a chuckle, "What is it?" Jenna knew there's something in Gracie's mind.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Gracie shook her head

"No just tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we both never had our first kiss and want to experience it..I thinking-"

"-we should be each other's first kiss?" Jenna answered for her

Gracie avoid Jenna's gaze, "Please don't freak out, it was just an idea, we don't have to-"

Gracie stopped when Jenna gently lift her chin up so she can look at her. "Gracie, it's okay, it's not a bad idea, actually, I was about to asked you the same question."

"Really? Then should we do it?"

"I guess, but there should be rules."

"What are the rules?"

"One, we keep our kiss a secret, that's means we can't tell anyone and it's between us. Two, after our first kiss, let's not make it affect our friendship in a bad way. So we clear?" Jenna explained.

"Yeah, totally!" Gracie said with no hesitant.

They look at each other's gaze and when they're ready both girls puckered-up and slowly leaned in until their lips slowly touch each other. They had awkward expression on their faces, but when they got more in depth with the kiss, they slowly closed their eyes and it became more passionate. After about a minute, they slowly pulled apart and turn their bodies towards the T.V.

Gracie was first to speak up, "Wow, that went well."

"Um yeah, it was a very nice kiss."

"So um..we're still best friends?" Gracie hopefully asked, she didn't want anything bad to change between her and Jenna.

"Yeah, of course you're still my best friend." Jenna put her arm around Gracie's shoulder and smiled.

"Good, why don't we go to the hill and lie down on the grass and look at clouds all day?" Gracie offered

"Sure!" The girls got off the couch head out the backyard and go straight to the grassy hill.

* * *

(Two Months Later):

"I can't believe your moving to Florida, I don't want you to go." Gracie said in a glum tone.

Gracie and Jenna were sitting under a tree that's on top the grassy hill, spending their last minutes with each other, "I know I don't want to go too, but my parents said that we'll have a better life there, and I have no choice."

Gracie faced Jenna, holding both her hands, "Who am I going to have sleepovers with? Who will I be with and play with me here in this beautiful hill?"

Jenna is trying to cheer her up, "Well, you have Drew."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you."

"I'm really going to miss you Gracie." By that Jenna grabbed Gracie's face and gave her long kiss on the cheeks.

Gracie closed her eyes, letting tears fall on her face, "I'm going to miss you too Jenna..a lot."

Jenna looked her and gently wipes the tears off her face, "Don't cry, we'll see each other someday." And with that Gracie started to smile "Promise?"

"Promise!" Jenna answered

"JENNA WE'RE LEAVING!" Mrs. Middleton shouted across the hill from the Middleton's backyard.

"That's my Mom, I have to go." Both girls stand up and give each other one last big hug.

And with that, Jenna went down the hill. It was the last time Gracie and Jenna saw each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gracie (Adam) and Jenna are both 8-years-old, Drew is 9-years-old, and Kyle is 12-years-old. So this first chapter is kind of like a flashback.**

**So any thoughts about this first chapter? Please Review:)**


	2. Reunited

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, Here's chapter 2:)**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

* * *

(About 14 years later)

Adam's POV:

"Jenna there's something you should know." I said hold her hands and looking at her gaze. We were at the top of the grassy hill.

"What is it Adam?" Jenna looking fine with her beautiful blonde hair blown to the wind

"Even since I met you I know you were the one for me, I love you Jenna!"

Her eyes were filled lust, "I love you too Adam!"

I kneeled down with one knee, pulling out a ring on my shirt pocket, "Jenna Middleton, will you marry me?"

Her eyes watered and she nodded, "Yes Adam! I will marry you!"

I got up and place the ring on her finger, and she wrapped her hands around my neck, and leaned in. Our lips were almost close to touching each other until, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I opened my eyes and my body was filled with sweat. Then, I realized it was just another dream, I turned off my alarm and sat up on my bed. Ever since Jenna left, I couldn't get her off my mind, and almost every night, she's in my dreams.

"I wonder how's she's doing right now?" I thought out loud

I looked at the time, "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for work!" I got out of bed, showered, and get dressed. I was wearing white long-sleeved collar shirt with all black blazer, tie, belt and dress shoes.

I went down stairs to the dining and I saw Drew already eating his breakfast, and also wearing business attire. "Morning Adam" he greeted

"Morning Drew" I sit down grabbing my breakfast, "Here you go Sir Adam." the maid said, as she gave me a mug and poured black coffee in it, "Thank you" I said as she went into the kitchen.

"Morning my Amigos!" A perky Dallas said as he sat down on the dining, and wearing his navy blue business attire.

"Morning Dallas!" Drew and I said at the same time.

Mike Dallas and I, along with Drew became buddies since high school he was the first person to accept me as a FTM. He likes it when people call him by his last name, I don't know why, but I don't plan on asking.

"Hey guys, I've read the newspaper and it says that Joseph Baker, President of Bakers Bakery Company, is opening a Pastry Shop branch here in Toronto." Drew held up the newspaper and put it on the table.

I took the newspaper, the headline says, 'Bakers Bakery comes to Toronto!', wow what a catchy name, I read off some interesting things in the article, "Wow they started their business in Florida, they have over 40 branches in the US, wow business is booming for them. Oh and look the Bakers just recently move to Toronto."

"Well it looks like we have ourselves a competition." Dallas added

"Well I don't see it as that." I answered

"Come on guys let's go, we can't be late for work." Drew said as we finish our breakfast, grabbed our briefcase and head out the door.

* * *

After a tiring day from work, we went to Little Miss Steaks for dinner. "Guys, I'll be back, I'm just going to use the little men's room." Drew and Dallas nodded as I got up off my seat.

When I went out of the restroom, I accidentally bumped into a woman that just came out of the women's restroom. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am, let me get that for you." I picked up her purse on the floor and give it back.

She grabbed it and smiled, "Oh thank you, you're quite a gentleman."

When I looked at her closely she looked familiar, her eyes, her smile, her light blonde hair, and her feature, they look so familiar, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Jenna Middleton?..Jenna is that you?"

"You know who I am?" She sounds so curious.

I nodded, "Yeah, a lot, do you still remember me?"

She had a confused look as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar to me."

Of course I almost forgot, she doesn't know me as Adam. "Jenna it's me, Gracie, Gracie Torres!"

She carefully looked me, and then she made a surprise look, "Whoa! Gracie?! It that you!?..Oh my gosh, it is you!"

She gave me a big hug, "Gracie, it's been a long time. Wow look at you, you've changed a lot." She let go as she took a good look at me.

"Thanks, and you look very stunning tonight!" I took a good look at her beautiful body.

"Thanks, so who are you with?" She asked

I answered, "Well just me, Drew, and my buddy Dallas; so what about you?"

"I'm just with my god sister, Bianca; she's outside waiting for our table." she answered

"Hey how about you and your god sister join us for dinner?" I offered

She hesitated, "I don't know, I'm not sure."

"Oh come on it would be a perfect time to catch up and chat, and it's my treat." I insisted

"Alright, I'll just text Bianca to meet us." She gave in as she grabbed her phone.

"And I almost forgot I go by the name Adam now."

"Adam? I like it, the name suits you." She gave me a big smile

* * *

"Hey Drew, guess who's joining us?" Drew turned as he saw me and Jenna walking towards the table.

"Jenna? Wow it's been a long time." He gave Jenna a hug.

"I know, and Drew you look very handsome tonight." She commented

"Why thank you!" he said fixing his suit

"And Jenna, this is my buddy, Dallas." I introduced

Dallas shook Jenna's hand, "Oh so you're Jenna, Adam has mentioned you a lot."

And by that I was blushing, "Okay let's just sit down, and order something." I gestured Jenna to her seat.

"Um, Adam we should probably wait for Bianca." She said as I nodded

"Jenna?" A woman with black wavy hair called out.

"Bianca, over here!" Jenna gestured her as her god sister came to our table.

Jenna introduced Bianca to everyone, "Everyone, this is my god sister Bianca; Bianca these are my childhood friends, Adam and Drew and their buddy Dallas.

Bianca stick out her hand, "Hi it's nice to meet you guys." She shook Dallas and my hands.

As she touched Drew's hand, they slowly look up at each other, smiling. "Hi I'm Drew, Drew Torres." He slowly shook Bianca's hand, "Bianca DeSousa" she replied. They kept shaking each other's hand and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Dallas snapped his fingers between Drew and Bianca, "Okay guys, come on, let's sit down and order something." They did as they were told.

I've never seen Drew blushed like that, I can tell that he's in love, oh well I couldn't blame him, Bianca is a very beautiful woman, but she's not my type.

* * *

When waiting for our order we started chatting. "Adam I know you've always been a tomboy when we were young, but I have to ask, how did you transform from Gracie to Adam?" Jenna asked as everyone looked at me.

"Well long story short, when I was 14 I knew I wasn't like other girls so I told everyone that I'm an FTM transgender, at age 17 I decided to have surgery, and boom I'm a man." I explained

"Wow that's a very interesting long story short." Bianca said taking a sip of water

"So how are Mr. and Mrs. Middleton doing?" I asked

Jenna had a sad expression on her face, "When I was 17, Mom and Dad passed away, they got into a car accident on their way home from work, and ever since then, Kyle and I moved in with my Aunt Elena, who's my godmother and Bianca's Mom."

"Oh Jenna, I'm so sorry." I said holding her hand

Jenna smiled and perked up, "It's okay, at least they're together in a better place."

"So how are Mr. and Mrs. Torres doing?" Jenna added

My expression changed and I looked at Drew who was looking down, and I looked back at Jenna. I explained, "Well Mom is in a business trip in Italy and two years ago, Dad passed away when he went to a business trip and his private plane crash."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Jenna still holding my hand and rubbing her thumb on it.

"It's okay, after he passed, he gave the company to me and Drew." I gave her a smile as she smiled back.

"Um..let's talk about something else. Jenna, how's Kyle doing?" Drew asked not sounding concerned.

"Well..he's okay..still same old Kyle. Ever since Mom and Dad died, Kyle had been slacking; he dropped out of college, and he started gambling to earn money." Jenna answered

"Well why am I not surprised." I mocked as Jenna giggled, her laugh never gets old.

Our food is ready and we started eating, yet chatting at the same time.

After Dinner, we decided to take a walk in the park that's across the restaurant. Dallas was too tired so he went back to rest in the car. Drew and Bianca walked together the other way so that leaves me and Jenna walking together alone.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

Gracie-I mean Adam, had changed a lot, like it, and he looks very happy for what he is right now. Ever since we were young, and had our secret first kiss, I started falling for Gracie I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I left for Florida she's always in the back of my mind. I wonder almost everyday of how's she's doing. Now that I met him as Adam, I started falling for him again. Which is a problem because I can't fall in love with him, the problem is not him, it's me.

We walked around the park for about a half an hour, talking and catching up. Then we walked back to the restaurant's parking lot. "I had a great time walking with you Adam."

"Yeah, it's just like old times." He stand in front of me looking down and looking back up at me, his face turned serious, "Jenna there's something I wanted to tell you for a very long time and I don't know how to start it off."

I put my hand on his cheek rubbing it, "Adam you can tell me anything, what is it?"

He grabbed both my hand and gazed into my eyes, "Jenna, ever since I met you, I had this silly crush on you, and when we had our first secret kiss, I started falling in love with you, even if we were really young. And now that we've met again all my feelings for you grew bigger."

I tear up a bit and smiled, "Adam, I feel the same way, I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left, you were always on my mind." He smiled and gently squeezed my hand, then I look down, and look back up at him as my smile faded, "But I can't be you, I'm so sorry."

His smile faded and I let go of his hands as I turned back, walking away, "Jenna wait!" he grabbed my arm, I turned back in front of him, trying not to look at his eyes. "Jenna why? I love you and you love me, why can't we be together?"

He put his finger under my chin so I can look at him, "Adam I'm recently married." He looked stunned and I'm trying to fight back tears.

"WOO! That was a very nice walk." Drew said as him and Bianca walk towards us.

"Bianca let's just go." I walk towards her and grab her arm.

"Um okay? Bye Drew, bye Adam!" Bianca turned back and waved

"Bye girls! And Bianca, I'll text you!" Drew yelled

* * *

Adam's POV:

Drew walk towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Hey little bro, are you okay?" he asked

I slowly turned my head at him, "Yeah bro, I'm fine, let's just go." Drew arms were around my shoulders as we walk towards the car.

As we got home, I went straight to bed, but I couldn't sleep because her voice saying that she's married kept repeating in my head like a recorder. It kept doing that until finally I fell sleep.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't that coming didn't you? So any thoughts about this chapter? Review! Plus next chapter title will be posted in my profile soon:)**


	3. Meet the Bakers Part 1

**This first part is kind of a filler chapter, but it will lead to some revelations. So anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Bakers Part 1**

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Adam was sitting under the tree on the big grassy hill, looking at clouds and touching the soft green grass.

"I knew I can find you here!" a familiar voice said coming closer to Adam.

When Adam look up, it was Jenna smiling down at him. She sat down next to him, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well Bianca is planning to meet Drew at your guys place, and I figured that I would come too and see you and just talk."

"Oh" he simply said, trying to avoid looking at her.

"You know, I miss this hill a lot, it was filled with great memories...mostly great memories about us." Jenna looks at him and smiled as he nodded. Her smile faded a little.

Jenna put her hand on top of his and rubbed it with her thumb, "Adam, are you mad at me?"

Adam look up at her, "What? No I'm not mad at you, why would you even say that?"

"Because of what happened last night."

"Oh that, look Jenna I'm not mad, just a little bit sad that you're already taken by somebody else." Adam added, "So does he treat you right?"

Jenna smiled, "Yeah he's the sweetest guy, and if you get to meet him, you'll like him."

Adam smiled back, "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"You know Adam, there's nothing wrong with just being best friends, we can still do whatever things we did when we were little."

"Well I guess so."

"So we're okay...best friend?" Jenna asked

"Yeah...best friend." Adam smiled and sticks his hand out.

"What are you doing? Best friends don't shake hands...they hug." Jenna opens her arms as big as she can, waiting for her best friend to hug her.

Adam grinned and nodded as he positioned himself to hug his best friend.

As they let go, it was a moment of silence until Jenna speak up and looked at Adam, "So what you want to do?"

Adam smiled as he looked at her, "Well I don't know...TAG YOUR IT!" Adam quickly got up and run around the hill.

"OH IT'S ON!" Jenna got up and chased Adam, "Ha-ha Jenna, you can't catch me!"

"Hey come back here!" Jenna giggled

Jenna kept chasing Adam, when she finally catches up to him she tripped and fell on him, who also fell. Together they fell on the grass and Jenna was on top of him and they both smiled at each other.

"I got you!" Jenna whispered

"You always got me." Adam whispered back

* * *

Adam's POV:

I'm sitting in my office in a good mood today and I'm ready for what work throws at me. Then my telephone rang and I answered it. "Torres Pastries Company, Adam Torres speaking."

"Hello, Adam Torres? This is Joseph Baker, president of Bakers Bakery..."

Oh my, my hands are shaking, it's Joseph Baker on the other line, calling me! I wonder what he wants? "Wow Mr. Baker it's very surprising to hear you voice, so what makes you call me?"

I can hear him giggling on the other line; he probably knows that I'm nervous to talk to him. "Well I called because I've heard good things about you and Torres Pastries around Toronto, so I was wondering if you want to have a lunch meeting today at Little Miss Steaks."

He wants to have lunch...with me? "Um, today? At lunch?"

"Yes, but if you're busy we can reschedule."

"Um no, it's okay, I have time."

"Great! Then I'll see you at lunch!"

"Yeah see you, bye!" I hung up the telephone, and took a deep breath. I can't believe that I'm having a lunch meeting with Joseph freakin Baker!

* * *

Lunch time and I drove to Little Miss Steaks, and went inside. "Adam Torres! Over here!"

I look around to see Joseph Baker smiling at me and gesturing me to our table. I head over to him and give him a nice greeting. "Hello Mr. Baker, I'm Adam Torres, president of Torres Pastries Company, it's great to finally meet you." I stick my hand out.

He smiled and put his hand in mine, shaking it, "Well Adam, it's great to finally meet you too and please call me Joseph, we're all friends here right?"

I answered nervously, "Yeah um...Joseph."

He giggled, "Ha, well sit down, don't be shy." I did what he said

We just look at our menu and when the waiter came to our table, we ordered our food. When we're done, we gave our menus to the waiter. When the waiter left our table Joseph looked at me and smiled.

"While we wait for our food, why don't we talk?"

"About what?" I asked

"Well how about your family, your company, what you love to do during your free time?" Joseph offered things for me to talk about.

I kind of felt a little weird because he just being nice even if our two companies our competing, "May I asked, why are you so nice to me?"

He kind of looks like he's thinking of what to say to answer my question. "Well I know our companies are competing, but I want to make friends with my competitors. Some companies I compete with in the U.S. are not that friendly which kind of bothers me. I set this lunch meeting with you because I want to show you that I'm not the type of person that over rules people. The bottom line is I want us to be in good terms with each other."

After that I was very touch, he's actually a very honest man, "Joseph, to be honest, I don't think of us as competitors and I also want to get to know you better and be friends, but a little friendly competition isn't that bad." I smirked

"Well true, I'm really glad you feel that way, and I'm sure we would be the best of friends." He smiled

Our waiter came back with our food and we started eating, but at the same time, we chat about basic things about ourselves.

"I'm very impress Adam, a young man your age running a company, you must feel overwhelmed." Joseph said with his mouth full.

"Well not really, I have my family. Ever since my father passed away, he left us the company for Me, Mom, Drew, and now Dallas to equally run. So I don't feel much overwhelm even though I'm titled as president of the company."

"True, my family is also my strength when running the company."

When we finished our lunch, Joseph was kind enough to pay for my lunch, and together we went out of the restaurant and walk to his car.

"Well Joseph it's really nice having lunch with you."

"No problem Adam, say why don't you and your family come tomorrow at my place to have dinner with me and my family?"

I answered with no hesitations, "Me and my family? Dinner with you and your family? Wow it an honor, sure!"

"Great, I'll let my secretary text you the address, later." He said getting into his car.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow night!" I waved

"Alright see you!" he waved back and then drove away.

Wow dinner with the Bakers, this would be very interesting.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review! I'll be posting the second part soon.**


	4. Meet the Bakers Part 2

**Here's Part 2 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Bakers Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Adam, Drew, and Dallas are in the car heading to the Baker's Mansion.

"I can't believe that we're going to meet Joseph Baker and his family!" Dallas said with excitement, bouncing in the back seat.

"Well believe it Dallas, and quit bouncing around, you'll break the seat!" Adam giving a 'quit it' look at him on the rear view mirror.

Dallas sat back straight, "Well sorry Dad!" with sarcasm

Drew turned his head on Adam from the passenger seat, "Adam, how did you get Joseph Baker to invite us for dinner?" he was very curious to know.

"Well he heard about me and company and he was very impressed about it so he offered us to have dinner with them." Adam explained. Then he added, "I just hope his family is also nice like him."

"Well lets just cross our fingers little bro!" Drew crossed his fingers along with Dallas.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Baker's Mansion, when the guards open the gate for them to enter, the three men were stunned by seeing the beautiful view of the mansion.

"Whoa, what a nice crib!" Dallas commented

"It's like five times bigger than our house!" Drew commented

"I know it's a big house guys, but we should act natural when meeting the Bakers." Adam pointed out while parking the car.

As they got out of the car, they followed the brick path that leads to the Bakers house. They were even more stunned when they saw the inside, but they controlled themselves.

"Where the heck is Joseph Baker?" Dallas whispered

"Dallas calm down, just wait!" Drew whispered back

The guys waited in the colossal living room for a couple of minutes, until they saw a familiar face.

Drew was surprised, "Bianca?"

Bianca had a questioned face when she walk towards the guys, "Drew, Adam, Dallas? What are you guys doing here?"

Drew answered, "We were wondering the same question, by the way you look beautiful tonight." He commented, looking at Bianca who's wearing a thin strapped black cocktail dress.

Bianca just blushed, "Oh well thank you."

"Bianca, who are you talking-" they heard another familiar voice. When guys turned to see who it was, it was Jenna wearing a beautiful blue cocktail dress. "Adam, what are you guys doing here?"

Adam was stunned to see her at the Baker's Mansion, "Um, Joseph Baker invited us for dinner, so what are you doing here?"

"Umm..." Jenna was about to stay something until the Bakers came down to the colossal stairs.

"Adam! You finally made it!" Joseph yelled with excitement behind him was his family.

Adam seemed a little bothered when he saw a tall young man from behind, kissing Jenna's forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Um yeah, this is my older brother Drew and my close family friend Mike Dallas."

"But I prefer people to call me Dallas, and sir it's a pleasure to meet you!" Dallas butted in and shaking Joseph's hand.

Joseph shake back Dallas's hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Dallas, and you too Drew!" shaking also Drew's hand.

Adam added, "Well we're not complete, my Mother is still on her business trip in Italy."

"Oh it's alright, I'm sure she's a busy woman. Also, I want you guys to meet my family..." Joseph started introducing everyone in his family. "This is my Mother Miranda, my beautiful daughter Becky, my handsome son Luke, his wife and my daughter-in-law Jenna, and her godsister Bianca."

They exchanged others hands, "It's nice to meet you guys, actually, I've already met Jenna, we were childhood friends." Adam explained

"Is that so? Well it must be small world!" Joseph let out a giggle

Luke smiled and looked at his wife, "Hon, you never mention Adam to me."

"Well, I forgot to mention it." Jenna made a sorry smile, as Luke just giggled and kissed her forehead.

Joseph clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright guys dinner is ready! Let's head to the dining!" Everyone walk towards the Dining Room.

Everyone except Adam sat down, he can't decide where to sit. The middle corner sat Joseph, on the left side sat Luke, Jenna, Bianca, and Drew, on the right sat Miranda, Becky and Dallas.

"Adam, why don't you sit next to me!" Becky smiled pulling out an empty chair that's between her and Dallas. Adam did what she said.

They started eating dinner as they chatted, "So Luke, what position are you in your family's company?" Adam asked

"Well, I'm the only person that's not into my family's company." Luke said while cutting her food

Adam was a bit surprised, "Oh well what are you into?"

"Well I really love hockey, played it since high school, I'm in training, so I could get drafted to the NHL."

"Well we tried to convince him to help run Bakers Bakery, but all he just wants to do is play hockey." Miranda butted in, sounding a little disappointed.

Joseph defended his son, "Now Mother, Luke made his decision, if he wants to pursue his hockey career, then we should support him." Miranda nodded with ignorant.

Becky smiled and asked, "So Adam, do you bake?"

"Actually I do, when I was young my parents were the one that teach me. So I can bake a mean Calzone."

"Well no wonder, I can tell by your perfect tone muscles." Becky said getting flirty and touching his biceps. "Maybe you can bake me a Calzone sometime?"

"Well will see, if still have it." Adam smiled

No one noticed that Jenna was looking at them in the background frowning, and then continued eating her food.

After dinner comes dessert, "Adam, try this Milk-Cream Strudel, I bake these myself!" Becky grabbed a piece and put on his plate. She cut and grab a small piece with his fork and positioned it to his mouth.

"Know I can feed myself." Adam grinned

"I know, but I just want you to try it, please!" Becky pout her lips

Adam just go with it, he gently hold Becky's wrist to steady it, he opened and put whole piece of Strudel in his mouth and chew it, "Wow Becky this is really delicious, so flaky and creamy!" Adam with his mouth full

Joseph spoke up, "Well when it comes to desserts Becky's always in charge."

Becky added, "Well you know what they say Dad, Bakers are really good Bakers!" everyone laughed

"Hey Adam, why don't I give you a tour to our new Bakers Bakery Shop tomorrow?" Joseph offered

Adam answered with no hesitant, "Really? Sure!"

"Joseph, remember you have an important meeting to go to tomorrow?" Miranda reminded

"Oh right! I can't cancel on that!" he said a little disappointed

"Daddy, I can give Adam a tour for you!" Becky offered

"Really sweetie you would do that for me?" she nodded, "Is it okay with you Adam?"

"Sure, no problem" Adam answered

"Then it's settled!" Joseph answered

They continued eating Becky's delicious Strudel. After dessert they just chatted in the living room.

* * *

Adam's POV:

"Well it's getting late, so we would probably get going, it's really nice to meet you guys." I said as Drew, Dallas and I got up.

"Alright, it's nice meeting you guys too." Joseph waved

Drew, Dallas, and I walk to the path that leads to our car, "Adam wait!" someone shouted my name. When I turned it was Becky catching up to us, "I just want to give this to you." She gave me a torn off piece of paper.

"What is this?" I asked, holding the paper

"Well if you turn it, it's my phone number, so you can call me anytime." She smiled

"Oh, thanks!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Becky smirked

I answered, "Um, yeah sure" she just winked and turned back and head back to the Mansion.

We were inside the car and the guys were just grinning at me, "Why you guys are looking at me like that?"

"Bro, she gave you her number!" Drew said

"And so?"

Dallas butted, "And so, she's checking you out dude! Becky Baker's hot! If she were to give me her phone number, I would be the luckiest man in the world!"

"Well if you like her why don't YOU go for her? And besides, she not really my type!" I said making a point, "Okay guys can we not just talk about this! Let's just go home." I turned on the engine and drive out the Baker's Mansion, and headed home.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I was just sitting down on the couch processing everything in my head. I'd never expect Adam to be Dad's special guess, and to meet my husband like this, but I guess things happens for a reason.

"Jenna, you okay?" Bianca sat next to me rubbing my back

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." She gave me a small hug and went upstairs.

As I got up, I saw Becky heading inside, she closed the door and lean behind it, showing a big grinned.

"Where have you been?" I asked then her smile faded

"Why you want to know? It's none of your business!" she walked passed through me.

"I'm just asking" I simply said as she sluggishly turned, "You know even if your married to my brother, doesn't mean you can meddle into my life."

She continued walking, then stopped halfway, "FYI, I never liked you for my brother, I only approved your guys marriage because I know you make Luke happy, that's all." She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

I wasn't really surprised with what Becky said, I knew from the very start she never liked me, but I didn't really care.

* * *

I was out on the balcony of me and Luke's bedroom in my sleeping clothes, looking at the dark sky, when I feel someone arms wrapped around my waist.

I turned and it was Luke, "Hey Hon, ready for bed?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Um you go ahead, I'll just stay here for a little while." I answered

"Okay then, goodnight" he gave me a peck on the cheeks

"Goodnight" I answered as he went inside.

I remember the day I first met Luke. It was in Florida and I just graduated culinary school and started my career as a Pastry Chef in one of the branches in Bakers Bakery. That's when I met Luke, we started off as friends for three months, then started dating for a year. That's when he proposed to me, but I was hesitant at first because it felt a little rushed, and I have a feeling of something or someone that's pulling me back. But Luke is a really nice man, and I know how he loves me, and I love him too. So I said yes and a month ago, we got married.

Everything was perfect until we moved to Toronto, and when I saw Adam, I don't know, I just don't know what to feel right now. When I saw Adam and Becky earlier at dinner, I had this feeling. A feeling that brings the worse in me, I guess that I'm jealous. But I can't be jealous, I don't have the right to be jealous. I'm married, I can't be jealous of something that's doesn't belong to me. I think I should sleep this out.

I went inside and saw Luke sleeping in the right side of the bed. I laid on the other side and turn off the lights. Then I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this Chapter? Review!**

**Next Chapter Title is posted in my profile:)**

**Just a heads up, in further chapters there will be multiple plots, but some will either involve and mention Adam and/or Jenna.**

**SPOILER ALERT!: Adam isn't who he really think he is (Remember that)**


	5. Fondness for Sweets Part 1

**Sorry if I haven't update, I've been busy lately, and finally I finish this first part so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Fondness for Sweets Part 1**

* * *

Adam's POV:

With my suit and tie I waited outside of Bakers Bakery Shop

"Adam, right over here!" I saw Becky waved as she parked her car and got out.

I waved back, "Hey Becky, your family's Shop looks big!" looked at the shop

"Thanks well, you'll be more amazed when you see the inside." Becky smirked

"Well I can't wait!" I prepped up, and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, you're such a gentlemen." she went inside as went after her.

I was stunned, the inside was filled with people eating and chatting and they look like they were enjoying themselves.

"Breathtaking isn't it" she looked at me and smiled as I nodded, "Let's start the tour!" she grabbed my hand and I followed her.

"Um, Becky where are you taking me?" I asked

"I'm taking you behind the scenes of Bakers Bakery." We went inside a two sided doors and inside are rows of pastry chefs making the pastries and some of them were putting it in the oven and some were carrying the finish product.

"Wow you guys have a lot of staffs!" I commented

"Well Bakers Bakery is very popular and when we started opening in Toronto, a lot of young pastries chefs wanted to work here, also Daddy is a very nice and respected boss."

"True, I wish Torres Pastries is this popular so we could also be noticed in not just the U.S., but in other countries too."

She turned towards me, "Is that one of the reasons why your Mom went to Italy for a business trip?" she sounded curious

I nodded, "Yeah, she wanted our family company to stay strong even though Dad's gone." looked down.

I can feel Becky rub my back, "Hey don't worry, just have faith, and your family's company will go beyond that."

Turned and smiled at her, "Thanks Becky." then she smiled back

She started giving me a tour, showing me each place of the restaurant/shop and the products they sell, and their systems and policies. When we were done with the tour we sat down by the restaurant side.

"Wow, that's a lot of walking, do you want something? It's on me?" Becky offered

"Um, just water." I simply said

Becky waved her hand up as the waiter came up to us, "Waiter! Two waters please!" the waiter nodded, then came with two glasses of water.

"So Adam let's talk." Becky said taking a sip of water.

I also took a sip, "About what?" I asked

"Well do you have a girlfriend?" Becky asked

"Um no, I don't." I answered

She started smiling then she just grabbed my hand, "You know Adam, you're a very attractive man, nice, charming, a gentleman, and knows how to run a company, a woman would be lucky to date a man like you and that's what I like from a man."

I felt a little weird in the inside, "Um...thanks, that's very nice of you to say."

"Look Adam, what I'm really trying to say is, I like you, I like you very much, and you are everything that I want from a guy." then she started rubbing her thumb on my hand.

I use my free hand to remove her hand on top my other hand. "Becky, you're a beautiful woman and a man would be lucky to date someone like you, but...I'm not that guy, and to me you're just a friend, and I hope you understand that." I let her down easy.

She nodded with a little bit if sadness, "I understand, I get it, and I'm okay with us just being friends."

Wow she really took it well, "Well thanks for understanding!" just then my phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's a text from Dallas, he needs me, so I have to go." I said as I got up

"Okay, then I'll you see around?" she said

"Yeah, bye!" I waved, "Bye!" she waved back

* * *

Becky's POV:

I watch Adam leaving the parking lot out the window. I see he's playing hard to get huh? Well then two can play at that game.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, you don't know me, when I want something, I get it. I won't take no for an answer, I will do whatever I can to make you fall for me." I mumbled to myself and letting out a smirked.

* * *

Third Person POV:

At the Torres Pastries Headquarters Adam and Dallas were sorting out papers in Adam's office.

"Dude, she said that she likes you!? What did you say?" Dallas asked

"Well I gently said that I'm not interested." Adam said

"What! You turned her down!? She's hot, you would be crazy to turn down Becky Baker, women like her won't take no for an answer." Dallas explained

"Well she took it well when I told her." Adam said

"Oh well, that's a shock, I guess she realized that you're not that good looking." Dallas chuckled

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh just shut up and help me with these papers!"

Dallas sighed, "Okay! Okay! Fine!"

"By the way where's Drew? He should be here, helping us out." Adam asked

"Well he texted me saying that he's 'hanging out' with Bianca at Little Miss Steaks." Dallas air quoted

Adam had a disbelief look on his face, "Really? Well it sounds more like a date than a hang out."

"That's what I think too, I guess he doesn't want to make it too obvious." Dallas answered

"Well whatever he calls it, I hope it's worth ditching all these paper works we have to work on." Adam said

"True that!" Dallas said agreeing

* * *

At the Bakers Bakery Headquarters, Becky went inside Joseph's office.

"Hey Dad!" Becky smiled, giving his Joseph a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, how things went with the tour? What did Adam think of the place?" Joseph asked

"The tour went perfect Dad, Adam had some shocks and surprises with him." Becky chuckled

"Wow that's good!" Joseph said with an impressive expression

"Um...Dad would you be mad if I say that I really like someone?" Becky asked

"Well no, you're old enough to have your own mind. Unless he's like the same guy you dated last time then that will be a problem." Joseph turned a little serious.

"Don't worry he's not like the last guy I dated, he's actually sweet and charming." Becky described

"Well what's the guy's name?" Joseph asked

"Dad, it's Adam, I think like him, no, I actually like him." Becky said

Joseph was a bit surprised, "Wow Adam? Well I don't have a problem with that, actually I think you and him are a perfect match. And I trust Adam, he kind of reminded me of a young version of me, running a company and putting family first."

"I'm glad you said that, well I got to go, so see you at home Dad!" she walked by the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Joseph yelled

* * *

Joseph did some computer work, when Miranda came into his office.

"Hello son, how's business doing?" Miranda asked

"As usual Mother, still booming." Joseph said focus his eye on the computer screen.

"You know Joseph I was wondering, why are you so friendly with this Adam fellow?" Miranda asked

"I just want to make one friend here Mother, that's all." Joseph said

"I understand that, but remember son, he's also our competitor, so you better watch out, he might make a move that will hurt our Company, and this Company has a reputation to hold." Miranda warned

"I know Mother, you said it a thousand times, I get it, I can handle it." Joseph said sounding a little annoyed.

"Well I'm glad that we have an agreement, I shall be going then." Miranda walk by door and left.

"Ugh, sometimes you piss me off." Joseph mumbled to himself as he continued doing his work.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Also, I'll be posting Part 2 soon, it will mostly on Jenna's POV, so heads up for that**

*****I just want to let you guys know (for those who are following or reading my story) that there will be multiple plots in further chapters, but most of them involves, and mention either Adam and/or Jenna, so also heads up for that*****


	6. Fondness for Sweets Part 2

**Yes! SPRING BREAK! FINALLY! That means I'll have time to write and update, and also update my other stories too.**

**Here's the second part! Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 6: Fondness for Sweets Part 2**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I was at Bakers Bakery earlier to manage the shop and that's when I saw both Adam and Becky together, I was hiding the whole time because I didn't want things to be awkward. They look like they were having fun and getting along.

I don't know why but I couldn't stand it, so I left the shop without them noticing me.

* * *

I arrived at the mansion I sat on the living room couch, I was bored to death! Bianca is probably enjoying her 'date' with Drew and Luke is probably in hockey practice.

"Hon? What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Luke holding duffel bag and with a questioned look on her face.

I stand up and peck him on the cheek and sat back down. "Um, I decided to leave the shop early." Luke sat down next to me and felt my forehead, "Are you sick?" he had a concern look on her face.

I slowly grabbed his hand off my forehead and put it down. "No, I just don't feel in the mood of working." I explained, "How about you? You left hockey practice early?"

"Yeah, coach was really impressed with our performance so he let us leave early." he let out a bright smile.

I smiled back, "That's great because I feeling lonely." I wrapped hands on his arm and pouted my lips.

"Aw, my baby's lonely." he said in a babyish tone and pouting his lips. "I'll tell you what, since it's only two of us here, why don't we do something fun?"

"Oh? Well what do you have in mind?" I asked

"Hmm...how about picnic in the front yard?" he answered

"Okay! I'll make sandwiches while you setup the picnic." I answered

"Okay then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He got up and ran upstairs while I headed to the kitchen.

* * *

After making four chicken salad sandwiches, I put it inside the small picnic basket and head out.

I went to the front yard and saw the picnic already setup. It looked beautiful, it had a big red blanket set on the grass, two plates, two empty champagne glasses, and small vase set in the center, and on it is a stem red rose.

"I got sparkling cider!" I turned and saw Luke holding a bottle of sparkling cider. "So what you think of how I set the picnic up?"

"I love it, but why you set up plates? You know we're just having sandwiches." I said while thrilled

"Well I figured we need something to put our sandwiches on, while I share at your beautiful blues eyes." Luke gratified

I started blushing, "Oh stop it! Come on let's get this picnic started."

We sat down on the blanket, I took the sandwiches out of the basket and place two sandwiches in each plate, while Luke opened the cider and poured some on our champagne glasses and gave one to me.

He held his glass up, "A toast to the best day ever, and our future to come!" Luke marveled, as we clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

"Wow, you have great taste when it comes to sparkling cider." I took another sip of the cider.

"Well, only for the best for my hon." he grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite, "Mmm, this sandwich is delicious!" he said with his mouth full.

I look at him and started laughing, "What?" he innocently asked

"You have Mayo on the corner of your mouth." I grabbed a napkin and gently wipe it off. Then my mood started to change when…

"_What?" Gracie innocently asked._

"_You have frosting on the corner of your mouth." I grabbed a napkin on the coffee table and gently wiped the frosting off of Gracie's mouth. "Oh, thanks." she smiled as I smiled back_

"Hon, are you okay?" Luke asked, I lost my train of thought and looked at him, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's just eat." I quickly took my sandwich and took a big bite.

After we finished eating we cleaned up a little bit, then felt sprinkles of cider flown at me, "Oops! Sorry Hon, it's the cider, not me." Luke snorted while holding the bottle

"Oh really?" I tore a piece of bread on my sandwich and throw it at him.

"Hey what was that for?" Luke gushed

"Oops! Sorry Hon, it's the sandwich, not me." I mocked

"Oh so you want to go down like that, huh?" he tore a piece of bread and throw at me.

"AHH!" I squealed, "Oh it's on!" I took the bread off my sandwich, stand up, and throw a piece at Luke.

"AH, I'm gonna get you!" Luke got up and started chasing me.

"AH, stay away from me you monster!" I squealed running, still throwing pieces of bread at him.

He finally catch up to me, grabbed me in the arm, and we end up falling on the grass with Luke on top of me.

"I love you, Jenna...so much...you make me happy." he stared at me.

I look into his eyes and smiled, "I'm happy too."

Then he finger on my chin, he closes his eyes, and started leaning at me. I just laid there and close my eyes.

"Ahem!" I noticed we're not alone, I opened my eyes and Luke's lips were almost touching mines. He look up to see whom it was, "Mommu!" Luke was surprised and got up on top of me.

I turned, got up, and Mommu Miranda was standing in front with a serious look on her face.

"Hello Grandson." Luke gave her a side kiss, "Good afternoon, Mommu." I nervously said as I gave her a side kiss. "Good afternoon, Jenna." she formally said

"So what's the occasion?" she asked, looking at the half messed up picnic.

"Um, Jenna and I wanted to spend the day together, so we decided to have a picnic in the front yard." Luke explained

"Oh okay...I'll be inside if you need me." she said walking inside the mansion.

"Come on, let's clean up." Luke said grabbing the empty champagne glass as I help him.

Third Person POV:

Jenna was watching TV inside the TV room when Bianca appeared, lying down on the couch, putting her feet on Jenna's lap.

"AHHH...best day ever!" Bianca said sounding relaxed

"So how's your 'date' with Drew?" Jenna asked

"Well our 'date' was fun, I mean we get to know each other, and more he tells him about himself, the more things I like about him…and I have a good feeling that Drew is feeling the same way." she explained

"Oh, so will I be seeing little Drews and little Biancas around soon?" Jenna sneered

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Drew and I aren't even official...yet and you're already talking about kids?"

"Come on B it's just a joke!" Jenna said, and both girls started laughing.

Then both girls heard a knock on the door, they turned and saw Miranda, "Jenna, can we talk, just the two of us?" she asked, as Jenna and Bianca looked at each other with agreement.

"Um, sure" Jenna answered

"I'll be in my room." Bianca got up and went out of the TV room.

Miranda went inside and sat down on the couch next to her, "What is it that you want to talk about, Mommu?"

"Well it's about you and Luke." she answered

"What about it?" Jenna to her side, facing Miranda

"I want to be honest with you, the time when Luke announced that you and him are getting married, I thought you guys will never last, and I may have doubts about you when Luke introduced you as his girlfriend. And don't take it personally, but at first, I've never liked you for my grandson." Miranda said with a stern tone.

"Oh" Jenna mumbled, looking down

"But..." Miranda added as Jenna looked up at her.

Miranda continued, "When I saw Luke with you earlier, he was so happy I've never seen him this happy since his mother passed away when he was a little boy. The point is I was wrong about you, Jenna, all I wanted is what's best for Luke, and that's you."

Jenna slowly smiled and was tearing a bit, "This is the nicest thing you ever said to me, Mommu, thank you so much."

Miranda put her arm on Jenna's shoulder, "Don't thank me, you deserve it." Miranda lightly smiled.

Miranda got up on the couch, and head to the door, and then stopped halfway, "Oh, and Jenna..." she added as Jenna turned to face her, "Keep making Luke happy, and take really good care of him, he really needs it."

"I will Mommu." Jenna nodded

"Good" Miranda said and she head out of the TV room.

Jenna lay back on the couch and took a deep breath, "Wow that went well." Jenna mumbled as she grabbed the remote and turn on the TV.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review, it will really make my day:)**

*****If you guys think that the story is getting slow, I apologized, it's that I already have the story planned out from start to finish and I just wanted to build up the story and the characters in the story, so you guys can understand the situation between Adam and Jenna. But I'll promise you that there will be a bunch of surprises and dramas in further chapters. So hold on tight!*****

*****Quick Survey: What's your opinion of Jenna when she sees Adam and Becky together? (Please Review your opinion)*****

**Also next chapter title will be posted in my profile:)**


	7. Donut Start, Please! Part 1

**Okay this first part is Adam's POV, Anyways enjoy:)**

**Chapter 7: Donut Start Please! Part 1**

* * *

Adam's POV:

I find myself sitting at one of the empty dining at Bakers Bakery, I don't know why I decided to come here, I'm not meeting anyone here. I guess I had a liking for this place, or maybe something else.

A waitress appeared by my table, "May I take your order sir?" she asked politely

I shook my head, "Um, I'm not ready to order yet."

"Alright sir" she said before she left

I sat there for a couple of minutes until I decided to get up and leave. Then I accidentally bumped into someone by the door. "Oh I'm so sorry." I turned to see that it was Jenna I bumped into.

"Hey Jenna!" I said happy to see her, she looked at me and smiled, "Oh, hey Adam."

"Hon!" I heard someone yelling; I turned and saw it was Luke coming our way, my smile faded a little.

He wrapped his arm around Jenna and kissed her forehead, "Hon, you remember Adam, right?" she said as Luke took a good look at me at smiled.

"Oh yeah, hey man, nice to meet you again!" Luke perked as he held out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you again too."

"So what are you doing here? Are you looking for my sister?" he asked, as I saw Jenna flinched a little.

"Um no I just want to take another glance at the place." I explained

"Well Jenna and I are going to have breakfast here, would you like to join us?" Luke offered

I shook my head, "No thanks, I was about to go anyways." I didn't want things to be awkward if I said yes so I refused.

"Are you sure?" Jenna added

"Yeah, well it's nice seeing you again, Jenna, Luke." I said as moved by the door.

"Well it's nice seeing you again too, Adam." he said, and with that I left Bakers Bakery

* * *

Drew, Dallas and I were at Torres Pastries, supervising the Pastries Shop/Restaurant. "Dude, what is happening to this place? It feels like ghost town here." Drew whispered

I looked around the place to see only two customers eating, and what's worse, is they are our waiters, having lunch. "Maybe it's because the rest of our usual customers are eating their Apple pies in Bakers Bakery." Dallas murmured

Dallas is right; ever since Bakers Bakery opened we've barely had any customers. But I don't blame the Bakers, every business have their downfalls, it happens all the time.

"Adam! Hey!" I turned to see Becky Baker by the door. "Becky, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well since you've already seen Bakers Bakery, I wanted check out Torres Pastries!" She smiled looking around the place, and then she squinted. "Well, um...the place is awesome, at least it's peaceful...and calm." she said looking at the bright side.

"Um thanks?" I answered

"So Adam I was wondering if we can chat?" Becky come a little closer to me sounding a little seductive, and I felt nervous, like I'm almost about to choke.

"Becky...I-" saying something before she interrupted, "I know, you just want to be friends, sorry it's a force of habit." she chuckled "But I really want us to talk...as friends."

Then I heard Drew's phone went off, "Hello? Hey! Okay hold on." he put his hand on his shoulder, "Guys, it's Bianca, I have to take this, I'll be in the back if you guys need me." he grinned as Dallas and I nodded

Dallas spoke up, "Well I'll let you two talk, I'll be in the-" then I blurted, "Why don't you join me and Becky...please?" I gave him a 'help me and just go with it' look and trying not to make it obvious to Becky. I mean Becky is a nice girl, but I don't want to be alone with her.

Becky sighed, "Um...yeah you can join us…um Michael? Mike?" she squinted trying to figure out his name.

"It's Dallas." he clarified

She rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever, let's just sit down." we sat in one of the tables and I made Dallas sit between me and Becky."

It started with a little 'how you doing', until we started talking about pastries and then it turned into a brawl between Becky and Dallas.

"How could you not agree!? Cakes are better than Eclairs!" Becky argued

"You're ridiculous! Eclairs are better than Cakes!" Dallas retorted

"Well Michael, Cakes are spongy, soft, and you can put a candle on it." Becky retorted

"Well Rebecca, Eclairs are long, hollow, creamy, and they're French. Oh and one more thing it's Dallas!" he barked

"Dallas, Mike, Michael, Texas, whatever! All I'm saying here is Cakes are better. And don't dare call me Rebecca, you're not my dad!"

"Well if I were your dad, I wouldn't let you talk to me that way. Also, Eclairs are better!"

Oh my gosh, what have I done! They couldn't stop arguing! Without them noticing, I slowly got up and went to back and went inside the 'staffs only' room.

There I found Drew just finishing talking to Bianca in the phone, "Adam, what's going on out there?" Drew asked still hearing the fade noise of Dallas and Becky arguing.

"Um...I have to go back to the office and handle some business, you'll handle them out there okay? Okay bye!" without letting Drew respond I rush out of the room and sneak out the back door, going inside my car and leave.

* * *

At the Torres Pasties building, I was about to go inside the elevator until I heard someone calling me, "Adam Torres!" I turned to see Miranda Baker with a serious look on her face.

I approached to her, "Hello, Miranda." I nicely greeted her.

"I prefer you call me Ms. Miranda, don't your parents teach you matters?" she said

I started getting nervous, "I apologize, Ms. Miranda."

"Look, I'm not here to stay and chat, I want to set things straight with you." she said sounding a little bitter, "Just to warn you, I'm watching every move you make when it comes to my family and my family's business. You can try to fool my son and my granddaughter, but you can't fool me."

"With all due respect, Ms. Miranda, fooling your family isn't my intension. And I run my family's business with hard work." I answered

"I'll make sure of that, if I see you or your family trying to scam my family's company, I wouldn't think twice on shutting down Torres Pastries because I can. So if I were you boy, I wouldn't go near my family, not even Joseph." and with that she left the building.

I took a deep breath, and then my phone went off. I check to see who it was, it's Joseph. I answered it, "Hello Joseph?"

"Hey Adam! I was wondering if you are busy?" he asked

"No, I'm not busy." I answered

"Great, then is it okay if we meet at Little Miss Steaks, for lunch?" he offered

"I don't know Joseph..." I hesitated

"Oh come on, I'll pay, and I really need a friend talk to. Please?" Joseph begged, not taking no for an answer.

I finally gave in, "Okay then, I'll meet you there."

"Awesome! I'll see you there! Bye!"

"Bye" with that I hung up.

* * *

I arrived at Little Miss Steaks and meet Joseph there. We sat at a table ordered our food.

"Adam, are you okay? You seem silent." Joseph questioned

I look up at him, "Huh? Oh sorry, it's just that this sandwich taste so good." I lightly smiled, taking a bite out of it.

"Okay, then" he said "Um, Adam do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh no, why?" I asked, as I took a sip of water, a little curious right now.

"Oh it's just that, I noticed Becky has taken a liking of you, I was wondering if you have feelings for my daughter?" I asked

I choked a little from the water, "What? Um...your daughter's great and all, but to me she's just a friend."

Joseph nodded, "Oh well, I was hoping you'd say yes, I could've approved you, you'd be a perfect match for her. But I respect your answer; it's just that the last guy she dated was a total turnoff."

"How is he a turn off for Becky?" I asked

"Well, let's just say that he had financial problems and was using Becky as a solution. But on the Brightside, I had met his family; they're really nice, including his younger sister."

I just nodded with understanding as I continued eating.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

We continued eating our lunch, and I notice Adam being quiet and gloomy, "Adam, is there really something wrong? You seemed bothered." I looked at him with concern.

"Nothing's wrong Joseph, I'm fine, really." he answered

By the look of it doesn't seem like he's fine, I know something wrong. "You know Adam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Joseph…okay something is really bothering me."

"What is it?" I asked

"I don't know how to tell you, you might not believe me, and maybe angry at me for telling you." he answered

"Try me." I said with doubt.

"Okay earlier, Ms. Miranda came to Torres Pastries headquarters to talk to me." he answered

"What? Mother came to talk to you? What did she say?" I said moving closer, feeling something bad happened.

"She thought I was just being your friend to scam Bakers Bakery...look Joseph that is not true, I really want to be your friend and it wasn't my intension-"

"Adam, I believe you I know you wouldn't do that." I answered

"Thanks, but I think it's best we shouldn't hang like this anymore, and keep our distance." Adam said with his head down.

I look at him with disbelief, "What? Why not?"

"I don't want Torres Pastries to shut down, and it's for the best, for the sake of our Company."

"Wait, what you mean by Torres Pastries shutting down?" I asked

"She said if she suspects me on trying to scam Bakers Bakery, she'll try to shut down Torres Pastries."

No not again, I won't let Mother come between our friendship; I don't want Adam out of my life. "Adam, I apologized for my mother, but please don't end our friendship because my Mother told you to, please Adam!" I begged as I reach his hand on the table.

"Okay I won't." he said as we both smiled.

* * *

I finally reached the mansion and went inside, trying to find Mother. "Hi Dad!" Becky said as I gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, um where's Mother?" I asked

"Um, Mommu's upstairs in her room." she answered "Why is there something wrong?"

"I just want to talk to her that's all." I said as I went upstairs

* * *

"Mother, we need to talk and I mean now!" I said barging in her room and lock the door.

She was reading a book on her bed, "Son, it would be more polite if you knock." then she closed the book and turned her head towards me.

"Oh don't you act all innocent on me, what did you tell Adam?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Nothing!" she replied

"Don't you lie to me Mother! I talk to him earlier, he told me everything!"

"Okay, I went to Torres Pastries Company to talk to him." she answered

"Talk!? Don't you mean threat!?" I corrected

"I don't know what you're talking about." she shook her head with nonsense.

"You told him that you'll shut down Torres Pastries, if he stays away from me!"

"Okay fine, I did say that to him." Mother admitted, "And what's your point?"

"My point is you're trying to push me away from him." I answered

"So what you barely know the guy, he's a threat to our Company!"

"No he's not Mother, and whether you like it or not I'll keep seeing Adam!" I said walking by the door.

"Why!? Why are you so hung up to that Adam guy!? What makes him so important to you than our family's company?" she asked

Her question made me wonder, I don't know the answer, but I just don't want Adam to be away from me. Instead of answering, I opened the door and just left her room.

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder why Joseph is now so attached to Adam? Don't worry you'll find out soon or maybe later:)**

**Also, the Dallas and Becky debate? What's up with that? And who you agree with? (Just curious)**

**Anyways, thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Lastly, Part 2 is Jenna's POV so heads up for that!**


	8. Donut Start, Please! Part 2

**Hey guys here is Chapter 8, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Donut Start, Please! Part 2**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

Lunch hour was very busy, Bakers Bakery were flowing with customers. After lunch hour, the place started slowing finally I relaxed at one of the tables. Being Manager for Bakers Bakery is so overwhelming, but I like it.

Bianca came in and sat down across from me. "Wow, someone looks worn out!" I commented

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you don't know how hard it is to find a job!" she started breathing heavily.

"I know it's tough out there, but just don't give up hope." I said

Then an angry Becky barge in the Bakery, "UGH! HE IS SO ANNOYING!" she yelled

We turned to look at her, "Um, Becky are you okay?" Bianca asked

Becky came close to our table, "Okay? Am I okay? Do I look okay!?" Bianca opened her mouth to speak, but Becky interrupted her.

"You know what, save it! All I want to say is, MIKE DALLAS IS SUCH AN ASS!" she turned and barge inside the staff room.

Bianca and I looked at each other, "What was that about?" she asked

"I have no idea." I answered

Then Mommu Miranda came to our table, "Um, Jenna, Bianca? Can I talk to you girls in my office?"

"Sure!" Bianca and I answered

Mommu's office was located second floor of the Bakery and the three of us went inside.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Mommu?" I asked as we all sat down

"First of all, I want to clarify something Jenna." she started "You and Adam our childhood best friends right?"

Okay I'm a little nervous of where this is going, "Yeah, the best of friends" I answered

"Interesting, I want you to do something, for me." Mommu answered

"Okay?" I answered

"Want you to work for Torres Pastries." she blurted

I was bit surprised, "Why? Why me?" I asked

Then she turned a little serious, "Okay the thing here is I want you to be my spy, so I would know if Adam will do some 'funny business'" she explained

To come and think of it, I kind of agree with her, not because of her reasons, it's because I want find a way to spend more time with Adam, and yes I admitted it.

"So what do you say Jenna?" Mommu said waiting for an answer

"Okay, I'll do it" I answered

she smiled "Great!"

"So what's in it for me?" Bianca asked

"Well you are looking for a job right?" Mommu clarified as Bianca nodded

Mommu continued, "Since Jenna will be working for Torres Pastries, you'll be taking over her place here."

"You want me to be manager for Bakers Bakery?" Bianca asked in shocked

Mommu nodded, "Well why not? You have potential and great leadership skills, you'll be a great fit for the job."

"Thank you so much Ms. Miranda! I promise I won't let you down!" Bianca said

"No thank you, Bianca, and please call me Mommu." Mommu answered

"Okay...Mommu." Bianca smiled

And with that Bianca and I left Mommu's office.

* * *

In the Mansion, we had dinner and Mommu's started speaking, "I have an annuncement!" when she said that, all our heads turned to her.

"What is it Mother?" Daddy Joseph asked

"Well I want to announce that from now on, Bianca will the new manger for Bakers Bakery." Mommu answered as Bianca looked nervous.

"Really Mommu? What about Jenna?" Luke said turning his head at me.

"Um Jenna, would care to explained?" Mommu said as everyone turned to me.

"Um, I've heard Torres Pastries is having problems so I decided to resigned my position, and work for them." I explained

"I think it's a good idea." Daddy Joseph said

"You really think so? How about you Luke, are you okay with it?" I asked looking at him.

"Well you are helping a friend so I won't stop you from doing it." Luke answered

"Thanks Luke" I smiled

"Bianca, we're gladly to welcome you aboard to Bakers Bakery!" Daddy Joseph commented

"Thanks, Joseph" Bianca replied

"Okay, can we get back to dinner now!" Becky blurted

I mentally rolled my eyes, and we got back to dinner.

* * *

Next day I went to the Torres Pastries building, then I bumped in to Drew.

"Hey Drew!" I said

"Hey Jenna, I heard from Bianca that she is taking over your position at Bakers Bakery so you could work for us? Is that true?" Drew asked

I nodded, "Yes, well if I get the job here, I heard the 'boss' is very strict." I commented

Drew chuckled, "Well he could be a pain, but I'm sure you'll get a job here."

"Well, I'm crossing my fingers here!" I answered

"Well I'm going to his office right now, you can follow me." Drew said

"Sure!" with that, I followed Drew to the elevator and up to the 'boss's office'

He opened the door and I saw Adam and Dallas looking at business papers.

"Hey Adam, guess who is joining our company?" Drew said as I stepped inside and closed the door.

Adam stand up, he looked shocked, but in a good way, "Hi, Jenna! What are you doing here?"

"Well I want to apply for a job here." I answered

"Um, we'll be outside, let's go Drew." Dallas said

Dallas and Drew left, leave me and Adam together...alone.

"Um, Jenna please sit!" he said as I did what he said

He started interviewing me like how an employer interviews his/her applicants.

"So will you be willing to do what I say and do it?" he asked

"Well you are the boss, so yes" I answered

"Very well then, that will be all, you're hired." he said

I was surprised, "Really, just like that!" I smiled

He nodded, "Yes, you've got skills, Jenna, and I want that" he smiled

"Thank you, Adam!" she said "So what's my position?"

"Hmm...with your good skills...you'll be my new PA!" he answered

"PA?" I asked, really confused

"Yes PA as in my new personal assistant. You'll be planning my schedule, answering my phone calls, and most importantly, spend every minute with me to help me get what I want." He clarified

"Okay I understand." I nodded "So when can I start?"

"You can start tomorrow" he suggested

"Okay" and with that he stick his out for me to shake.

As our hands touch, I felt a sparks popped into my head, and we look at each other at the same time. I was gazing in his eyes as I felt he did the same. When the moment was over, we let go.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said and with that, I left the office.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****I just want you to know that this whole Adam and Jenna thing is just getting started, so be prepared of what's going to happen next!*****

**Also, next chapter title will be posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	9. Churros for you! Part 1

**Chapter 9: Churros for you! Part 1**

* * *

Adam's POV:

Today is a wonderful day, I got up, get ready and head down stairs for breakfast, "Good Morning, my big buddy!" I greeted at Dallas as I sat down.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood for work today." Dallas replied

"What! I just love to work today!" I said taking a sip of orange juice

"Does Jenna have something to do with your mood?" he asked

"Um...you can say that." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Then Drew came in with a bright face, "Good Morning, Dallas! Adam! Isn't it a wonderful day today!"

Dallas and I look at each other, surprised, "Wow, more good mood! Does it involve Bianca?" Dallas asked

Drew nodded, "Yeah, we talked about our feelings and us...SHE'S OFFICIALLY MY GIRLFRIEND!"

We were surprised, "Dude, congratulations!" Dallas smiled, high-fiving Drew

I was a little jealous of Drew because he finally had someone. I wish Jenna would be that girl, but I know she's taken. But despite that, I'm really happy for Drew.

"Congratulations big bro!" I smiled, giving him a high-five.

"Thanks little bro!" Drew replied

By the way, I should be happy because Jenna will be working today as my new PA. In the bright side, at least I would be with her.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

Today I will be working at Torres Pastries, I have some regrets, guilt, and happiness in my mind right now. I would be spending with Adam every single minute, which is great! Yet spying for Mommu, which I now regret. I felt guilty because I felt like I'm betraying Adam.

I went down to the dining room to only find a happy Bianca, eating breakfast. "Good Morning, my beautiful Godsister, you look stunning today!" she commented

"Um...thanks? Where is everyone?" I asked sitting down

"Oh, Luke has an early Hockey Practice, and Joseph, Mommu, and Becky went to work early at Bakers Bakery Headquarters." she answered

"Oh okay...also you're in a good mood today, is it because of your first day at the Bakery?" I asked sounding a little curious.

"Well that and...Drew and I talk...HE'S OFFICIALLY MY BOYFRIEND!" she squealed

I was totally surprised, "Oh my! B! Congratuations!" I got up and hug her and sat back down.

"Thanks Jenna!" she said smiling

I was happy for Bianca that she has someone. But little jealous because she's really happy with Drew. It made me questioned about my marriage with Luke. Do I love Luke? Am I really happy with him? I do like Luke, but in my heart...I love Adam ever since he was Gracie, I love him...and that's the truth...I'm not denying it...not anymore. But really, despite all that, I am happy for Bianca. I just wish things weren't so complicated.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Jenna went to Torres Pastries Headquarters and checked in, "Good Morning Mr. Torres!" Jenna greeted as she went inside Adam's office

"Good Morning, and please it's okay to call me Adam." Adam answered

"Okay, so where's my work place?" Jenna asked

"Well since your my PA, you'll be in my office with me...your desks is right there." Adam pointed out to a deck that's sideways across Adam's desks

"Oh...okay..." Jenna said sitting at her desks

"You know what to do right?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I do." Jenna nodded

"Okay then good luck!" Adam wicked as Jenna couldn't help but blushed

* * *

Becky enters at The Dot, "I'll have a Mocha Latte please!" she said to the Barista.

Becky waited for her order, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Rebecca Baker!" she heard a familiar voice.

She turned and groan...it was Dallas, "Ugh, what are you doing here?"

Dallas put his hands up in defense, "Whoa, can a guy get some coffee here."

"I have no time to urgue with you." Becky rolled her eyes as she grabbed her Mocha and dig for her wallet.

"Here Ma'am, keep the change." Dallas said giving $10 to the Barista.

"You know I can pay for my own drink!" Becky retorted

"Just want to help out a friend." Dallas defended

"I was never your friend, and you were never mines either." Becky said

Dallas walked to the door and turned back, "You know if you weren't so stuck-up, you would have one."

With that Dallas left, leaving Becky pondering.

* * *

Jenna continued doing her work until her Cell Phone went off, it was Miranda. Jenna answered it, "Hello, Mommu?"

"Jenna, I was wondering how things are doing, did you fine something fishy?" Miranda asked over the phone.

"Um...no...nothing that will affect Bakers Bakery." Jenna replied

Miranda sighed, "Oh well, if you noticed something suspious, call me."

"Okay Mommu." Jenna answered and with that she hung up.

"Jenna who was that?" Adam said as he came inside his office, holding a container.

Jenna look up, "Huh? Oh...it was Luke...he called to check up on me." Jenna lied

Adam nodded, "Oh...well I brought lunch that's enough for the two of us, please join me."

"Um...alright!" Adam and Jenna walk to the empty table by the corner and sat down across each other.

"So what's in the container?" Jenna asked

Adam opened the container, "Cupcakes!"

"Really? Cupcakes...for lunch?" Jenna said in a 'oh really?' tone

"Yeah, remember when we were little we would eat cupcakes all day, everyday at the Grassy Hill." Adam said

_(Flashback)_

_Gracie and Jenna meet up at the big grassy hill, "Jenna come on, let's play!" Gracie whined_

_"No, lunch first, then play!" Jenna said sitting down under the tree, holding her lunchbox._

_"Ugh, fine!" Gracie said grabbing her lunchbox and sat next to Jenna "So what do you have for lunch?"_

_Jenna opened her lunchbox, "Cupcakes! How about you?"_

_Gracie opened her lunchbox, "I have Cupcakes too!"_

_"I know! Why don't we swap Cupcakes!" Jenna offered_

_"Sure, what's yours is mines and what's mines is ours!" Gracie wicked as they swapped cupcakes_

_Jenna blushed, "Okay, no more 'Little Rascals' for you!"_

_"Oh come on! You're my Darla and I'm your Alfalfa." Gracie said, batting her eyelashes._

_Jenna blushed even more, "Oh, let's just eat our Cupcakes!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh yeah, 20 cupcakes later, we ended up with tummy aches!" Jenna giggled

Adam giggled, "Yeah...here try it!" he grabbed one and give it to Jenna.

Jenna took it and took a big bite, "Mmm...it's delicious!"

"Thanks, I bake them myself." Adam said

"Mmm, they're good...but not good as my Cupcakes!" Jenna smirked

"Oh, that a threat?" Adam smirked as he stand up by the table.

"How could it be a threat if I'm telling the truth." Jenna smirked as she stand up by the table.

"You know you have guts, talking back to your Boss like that." Adam mumbled leaning closer to Jenna.

"Well least to I don't flirt with my PA, like some people." Jenna mumbled leaning closer to Adam.

"I...don't...flirt." Adam mumbled leaning closer to every word.

"Niether...do...I" Jenna leaning closer and closer.

Adam and Jenna were breathing space closer. They both got lost into each others eyes and lips. As they leaned closer, their lips were bound to touch until...RING! RING! Adam's phone went off.

He went to the corner of the room and answer it, "Hello Joseph?" Adam whispered

"Hey Adam, how you doing?" Joseph asked

"Um...I'm doing fine...is there anything that I can help you with?" Adam asked

"Oh...no, I just call to see how you doing...I...I'm just a little concern about you...that's all." Joseph hesitantly answered

"Oh...thanks for the concern?" Adam said a little confused

"Also, how's Jenna doing in her first day?" Joseph asked

"She's doing fine, actually she's doing great!" Adam answered

"Okay...Great...well I have to go...bye!" Joseph said

"Bye!" With that Adam hung up, "Well that's a little odd."

"Who was that?" Jenna asked

"It was Joseph." Adam answered

"Dad called you? What does he want?" Jenna asked

"I don't know...he just said that he was just checking up on me." Adam said "What's really weird is that he sounds so awkward when he talk to me."

"Wow, weird! It doesn't sound like him, except when he's around Mommu." Jenna commented

"Well let's just get back to work." Adam shrugged

Jenna took a deep breath, "Alright" she sighed as she went back to her desk.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

I'm so stupid! Why the heck did I call him? He probably think I'm some sort of stalker! Why do I have the urge to call him? Why do I have these unanswered feelings about him? Why am I so concern? Too many questions but no answers!

I don't know, but when I look at him...he reminded me of someone...someone I knew...all his features...they're so familiar...but I couldn't put my mind to it.

I just want answers!

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Second part will be posted soon:)**


	10. Churros for you! Part 2

**Chapter 10: Churros for you! Part 2**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

It's been a week after I worked at Torres Pastries, and this day is another day of work. So got out of bed and get ready.

"Where you going?" Luke asked half asleep in the bed

"I have to go to work." I answered

"Ugh, again? Can you just take a day off for once." Luke whined

"I can't Adam needs me, I'm his PA." I explained

"Ugh, fine...go...I'll be lying here all day if you need me." Luke said

"Okay, bye Hon!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Alright! Bye!" he groaned

* * *

As I was about to go out the door, Daddy Joseph called me, "Jenna!"

"Oh hey, Dad what's up?" I asked

"So...how's Adam doing for the past weeks?" he hesitantly asked

"He doing better." I answered

"Oh...that's good...well...good luck at work today!" He said

"Alright...bye!" I hugged him and walk out of the door.

Okay that was weird and awkward, I wonder what was that about?

* * *

Third Person POV:

Dallas was sitting at Torres Pastries, eating his cheese danish. Until Becky came in holding two coffee cups.

"Hi Dallas!" Becky smiled sitting across

Dallas had a confused look, "Um...hi? If your looking for Adam, he's not here." he replied

"I know, actually I'm here for you." Becky said "Also, I bought coffee for you...I hope you like Mocha Latte!" she said placing the cup next to him.

"Thanks" He said taking a sip, "Mmm, sweet!"

Becky's face turned sincere, "Look...I've been thinking about what you said...you're right if I were to be more nicer...I would've had one decent friend."

Dallas leaned back a little and smiled, "Is that all you want to say?"

Becky took a deep breath, "And...if you want...we could be..."

"Be what?" Dallas knows what she's saying, but wants her to say it.

"...you know...um...be friends?" Becky said

Dallas smirked, "Me? Be your friend? Gee...I'm not sure..."

Becky grunted, "Dallas! I'm trying to make an effort here! It's not easy for me to be...nice."

"Okay, okay! Yes, I would love to be your friend." Dallas smiled

Becky sighed, "Phew!...Thanks!" she smiled back

Becky and Dallas started with a nice decent conversation, and ended up getting along as a new friendship starts.

* * *

Jenna is in Torres Pastries Headquarters doing her work until, Adam came in the office. "Morning Jenna!" He greeted

"Morning Adam!" She greeted back

"So what's my schedule for today?" Adam asked

Jenna opened her notepad and skimmed through, "Let's see...um...I guess your free today, no schedule meetings!" She smiled closing her notepad.

"Great! Why don't you come with me to the Pastry Shop?" Adam offered

"Okay, I'll get my stuff!" Jenna said getting up as Adam opened the door for her and she went out as he followed behind.

* * *

Adam and Jenna went inside Torres Pastries to find Dallas and...Becky? Talking and actually getting along.

"Hey Adam! Jenna!" Dallas yelled

"Hey Dallas and...Becky?" Adam said with a little confusion.

"Hi Adam!" Becky grinned then turned to Jenna, "Hi Jenna." Becky said softly with a little nice tone.

"Hi Becky" Jenna waved with a little confusion on how she said hi to her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Dallas asked

"Free schedule so Jenna and I decided to help out here." Adam said

"Oh cool!" Dallas answered

"Um...I have to go back to the Bakery Shop...bye guys! And I'll see you at home Jenna!" Becky said grabbing her bag.

"Bye Becky!" Jenna, Adam, and Dallas yelled at the same time.

"And I'm going to the Headquarters to see if Drew needs a hand." Dallas said as Adam and Jenna waved bye.

* * *

They were not much people in the Pastry Shop, but Adam and Jenna are willing to help the hungry costumers. Adam and Jenna started by making dough for the Pastry to help out.

"Ah! What that for?" Adam said wiping flour off his face.

"Oops! My bad I didn't know I had some in my in my hand!" Jenna giggled

"Oh really!" Adam grabbed dashful of flour, "By the way, you something right...here!" He said as he rubbed some flour on the side of her cheek.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Jenna whined

"Well at least we're even." Adam winked as Jenna rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was closing time and Adam let the workers go home a early so him and Jenna were the only ones left, in the Pastry Shop. Jenna cleaned and fix the table and chairs while Adam mopped the floor.

"Be careful, I just mopped." Adam warned, but Jenna didn't really pick-up what he just said.

When Jenna was finished wiping the tables, she walked by the wet floor. Without noticing that the floor was wet, Jenna slipped, "JENNA!" Adam yelled as he walked by her and catched her fall. They met each others eyes as Adam hold her on her back like he was giving her a dip, and Jenna just lay there, frozen while both her arms wrapped around Adam's neck.

"You okay?" Adam asked, couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Yeah, I'm fine...sorry...I didn't know it was wet." Jenna said, still gazing at Adam.

Adam put back on her feet, "Be careful next time okay?" Adam said nicely as Jenna nodded

"So do you have a ride home?" Adam asked

"My driver's off today, so I'll just take the cab." Jenna answered

Adam shook his head, "No need, I'll take you home."

"No, I don't mind taking the cab, I'm good." Jenna said hesitantly

"Jenna I'm not asking, I'm telling you that I'll take you home." Adam said in a demanding tone.

"Okay, thanks!" Jenna smiled

"No problem!" Adam smiled back

* * *

Adam and Jenna both arrived at the Baker's Mansion, "Again thanks for the ride Adam." Jenna said

"No problem...I'll get the door for you." Adam said as he got out of his car, go around to the other side and opened her door for her.

"Thank you, you're quite a gentlemen!" Jenna smiled

"Well I got my mannerism from my Mom!" Adam commented

"Oh...by the way how's Mrs. Torres doing?" Jenna asked

"She doing okay, she's still in Italy, working things out for Torres Pastries." Adam answered

"Oh...when will she be back?" Jenna asked

"Not sure...she hadn't told me, Drew, and Dallas yet." Adam said as Jenna nodded

"Jenna! There you are and...Adam?...Adam hey!" Adam and Jenna turned to see Joseph was the one yelling.

Joseph approched to them, "Adam...how are you doing? How's Torres Pastries doing?" Joseph asked

"It's doing good." Adam answered

Joseph nodded, "Good...um...do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I really need to get going, plus I don't want to cause any conflict with Ms. Miranda." Adam answered

"Right...good point." Joseph pointed out

"Well I let go, bye Joseph, bye Jenna!" Adam waved as he went inside his car.

Joseph and Jenna waved back as Adam backed up on the driveway and left.

"Come on dear, let's go in." Joseph said he put her arm on her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"Okay, Dad!" Jenna smiled as they went inside.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

It was a beautiful weekend morning and I was sitting at the front yard patio, drinking my orange juice as I look at the beautiful scenery.

"Jenna you here by yourself?" I turned and look at the curious Bianca.

"Yeah, Adam gave me a day-off and Luke has an early morning Hockey pracitice." I said "So where are you going? The Bakery Shop?"

Bianca shook her head, "No, I'm meeting Drew at the park...you want to hang with us?"

"And be the third wheel? No thank you." I added "You and Drew have fun, but not too much fun!" I teased as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Drew? As in Drew Torres? Why am I not surprised!" I heard a familiar voice.

Bianca and I look up to see my vexatious older brother as he stands in front of us, with a devious smile on his face.

"Kyle!" I said in shock, probably the only word I can say in my state of reaction right now.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Also, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	11. Stale Bread Part 1

**Well this whole chapter is about Kyle's appearance, and trust me, he'll be a big problem with Adam and Jenna and...well mostly everyone in the story. Despite that please enjoy this story:)**

**Chapter 11: Stale Bread Part 1**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

"What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Florida wasting your gambling money?" Bianca sneered

Kyle raise his hands up in defense, "Whoa! Whoa! Can't a brother see his little sis and God sis?"

I gave him a stern look, "Seriously Kyle, what do want? Money?"

"No, I came to tell you that I'm moving back here in Toronto, I've rented an apartment near town." Kyle said as Jenna and Bianca rolled their eyes

Kyle then turned his head on Bianca, "Drew Torres? Seriously? I don't know what you see him." he sneered

"Drew is a very nice guy, I like him and he likes me, and he's more of a man than you are!" Bianca retorted

"Okay! Fine! But just to warn you, Drew Torres...BIG mistake!" Kyle warned, but I know Bianca wouldn't take his word for it.

Then Kyle turned towards me, "Jenna, I've heard that you're now working at Torres Pastries with Gracie-Oops! I mean Adam?...which is a stupid name for her." I knew he mistakenly called Adam, Gracie on purpose.

I stand up and faced him, getting a little frustrated, "Adam is a GUY now! And yes, HE'S my boss and I'm HIS PA." I emphasized

"Whoa! I'm just asking sis! And why are you so defensive? You like him?" He sneered

"Adam is my friend, and I hated how you treated him ever since we were young." I answered "And if you're trying end our friendship again, you're wasting your time because you can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm a grown woman!" I added

"Well as much as I want to do that, I won't. But let me remind you that you have a husband that loves you...he would be crushed if he sees his woman in the arms of another woman-Oops! I did it again! I mean...man." He snorted

Gosh I really just want to slap his face across until his face turns red, but it's not worth my energy to waste. "Jenna what is HE doing here!?" I turned to see Becky behind me, pointing at Kyle.

"Don't worry Becky, he's leaving." I answered, but Kyle pushed me aside to face Becky.

"Hey Becky, how you doing?" Kyle sparked a smile

Becky folded her arms, "Doing fine...no thanks to you!" She snapped

"Look Becky can we talk? You know, I've been thinking about you a lot." He said trying to charm her

"I've moved on Kyle!" she added, "Jenna can you please get him out!"

I hold and pulled Kyle's hand, but he's just whisk it away from me, "Okay, I'll go but we're not done yet." he said, backing up and left.

* * *

Next day, I arrived at Torres Pastries Headquarters, I was in the lobby when I saw Adam, Dallas, and Drew talking in the corner, "Hey guys!" I waved as they turned towards me and waved back.

"Hi Jenna!" Adam smiled as I smiled back

"So ready for a massive load of work?" Dallas said

"Let's get this over with." I said getting energized

We all walked by the elevator until..."Well, well, well, if it isn't Adam Torres!?" a familiar voice said as we turned and Kyle in the lobby.

Adam came close and formed a smirk on his face, "Kyle Middleton...what a surprised to see you here."

Before Kyle could make any more trouble, I went between Kyle and Adam as I faced my troublesome brother, "What are you doing here?" I whispered

"Just want to make sure you're at work and not fooling around with someone." Kyle said as he darted his eyes on Adam.

"Kyle, I swear, don't you dare make a scene here!" I warned

"Kyle, get out of our company building!" Drew said now confronting Kyle.

Kyle gave a plastic smile, "Drew! Long time no see! I've heard you and my God Sister are dating now! Kudos to you!" He gave a sarcastic clap.

"I'm serious Kyle, GET...OUT...NOW!" Drew said rising his voice.

"Don't worry guys, I just called security." Dallas spoke up

Kyle then turned his head on Dallas, "And who are you punk!? The Torres Brothers' side kick!?"

Dallas started getting a little pissed, "You know...I have name...and it's Dallas."

"And I don't care!" Kyle retorted

"One last time Kyle, it's either you get out or security will escort you out." Adam said as Kyle turned and saw two bulky Security Guards behind him.

"Alright, I'll go, but I'm not done with you guys, especially you Adam!" Kyle said escorting himself out the building.

* * *

I'm inside the elevator with Adam, Drew, and Dallas as we just stood there, silent. "Guys I just want to apologize my brother's actions earlier." I spoke up.

"He's your brother!?" Dallas said in disbelief as I nodded, "Surprisingly...yes."

"Wow, I'm sorry...no offense, but even if I've known him for 5 minutes, I hate him already." Dallas commented

"It's alright I don't blame you, he's the most hateful person I've known." I said

"I can't believe he just showed up...just like that!" Drew blurted

"Well...I hate to bring down your mood, but this isn't the last time you'll him." I answered as all eyes were on me.

"What do you mean Jenna?" Drew said getting confused

"He's moving back to Toronto, he rented an Apartment near town." I answered

"OH MY GOSH! THIS NIGHTMARE NEVER ENDS!" Drew is getting exhausted as he rubbed his face with frustration.

I turned my attention to Adam, who was very quiet for almost the whole elevator ride. "Adam, are you okay?" I asked. Adam looked at me and I could see some worry in his eyes. "Jenna, I'm afraid, what if he will try to separate us again, I don't want to lose you in my life, you're a very special person to me."

I held both his hands and looked at him, "That will never happen Adam, not anyone, especially Kyle will try to separate us because you're special to me, and don't want to lose you too. And if Kyle ever try to do anything like that...he'll have to go through me."

Adam formed a smile in his face, "You're the best, you know that."

"I know." I smiled as we embraced a hug, I love his hugs so much that I don't want to let go.

Then I realized that we're not alone, "AWWW!" Drew and Dallas said at the same time teasing as they batting their eyelashes.

Adam and I let go as Adam rolled his eyes, "Don't you guys have work to do?" He said as the elevator door opened

"Come on Dallas, let's not bother them." Drew smirked "True that!" Dallas agreed as they got out of the elevator.

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing Adam's hand. He smiled as we got out of the elevator.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out! Also, part 2 will be posted soon:)**


	12. Stale Bread Part 2

**Since the whole chaos on the last chapter, I've decided to make this chapter a little bit of chaos and more of a fun chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Stale Bread Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It's the weekends and Adam, Drew, and Dallas decided to call up Jenna and Bianca to for dinner and fun. The guys went to the Baker's Mansion, Adam knocked the door and Jenna opened it.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Jenna gestured as the guys went inside.

"So where's B?" Drew asked as they sat down on the couch,

"She's still getting ready." Jenna answered, "She takes a long time so if I were you, I'd get comfy on the couch."

The guys giggled with Jenna's comment. Suddenly Becky peered down the stairs, and she didn't look so good in the mood.

"Hey Becky!" Dallas smiled and waved

Becky look up and gave a slight smile, "Oh hey Dallas..." she said in a solemn tone, "Hey guys..." she added as she greeted Adam and Drew.

"How are you today?" Dallas asked

"Good..." she simply said, "...um...I'm going to get a snack." she just looked down and head to the kitchen.

The guys looked curious of how Becky acted, they never see her in this type of mood before, "What's her problem?" Adam asked

"Something happened that made Becky a little off the light." Jenna hesitantly answered, trying to sugar code the words.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked

"Sorry guys, but it's not my part to say." Jenna apologized as the guys nodded

"Okay guys! I'm ready!" Bianca yelled as she went down the stairs.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Drew said with grin as he spin his girlfriend around

"Thanks, Drew!" Bianca said as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"So let's go guys!" Adam cheered getting up from the couch

"Yeah, let's go!" Jenna cheered as they get by the door

Dallas turned and saw Becky coming out of the kitchen, holding a half-eaten Banana, she still looked sad. Dallas felt bad so he thought of an idea that will cheer her up. "Guys, wait up!" the rest of them halt and turned to Dallas. Dallas approached Becky, "Hey Becky!..."

"Hey...um...where you guys going?" Becky asked

"Where going to 'Pizza Palooza'!" Drew shouted and cheered

Becky narrowed her eyes, "What's that? I've never heard of it." she questioned

Dallas explained, "Oh it's a pizza place/arcade where you can eat, sing, dance, and play games!" He grinned

"Oh that's sounds like an awesome place...have fun." Becky slightly smiled and turned to go upstairs.

"Becky wait!..." Dallas said as Becky turned "Yeah?"

"WE were wondering if you could come with us?" Dallas offered as the rest nodded

"Gee...I'm not sure..." Becky said with hesitant

"Come on Becks! It'll be fun!" Bianca said

"Yeah Becky, join us!" Jenna added

"It'll be awesome if your with us!" Adam added

"Yeah, I'll just call the place to reserved an extra seat for you!" Drew added holding out his phone.

"COME ON BECKY! JOIN US!" Adam, Jenna, Drew, and Bianca begged at the same time.

Dallas looked at Becky and hold both her hands, "See Becky, we want you to come with us. When you get there, I promise, you will have fun."

Becky looked at her hands as it touches Dallas's, "Alright, I'll come...just wait for me while I change." she smiled

"Don't worry, we will!" Dallas smiled as Becky went upstairs.

(5 minutes later...)

"Okay, I'm ready!" Becky said as she went downstairs.

"Wow nice outfit!" Dallas complimented

"Thanks Dallas!" Becky said trying to hide her blushed

"Okay guys let's go!" Drew shouted as they followed by the door. As they opened the door, the six of them were shock to see Kyle holding a flower bouquet.

"Oh it's you guys again! What are you trying to do, form an army against me?" Kyle sarcastically said as he looked at Adam, Drew, and Dallas.

"Kyle, what are you doing here!?" Jenna said in a frustrating tone.

Kyle plastered a smile, "Sorry sis, I'm not here for you...I'm here for Becky." Kyle moved forward in front of Becky, "Hey Becks, these are for you!" He held out the flowers.

Becky just fold her arms and gave him an irritating look, "I don't want it!" Kyle just kept smiling, "Oh come on Becks, these are your favorite, pink roses!"

"Well it came from you, so I hate it!" Becky blurted

"Come on Becks...how many times I have to say 'I'm sorry' to get you back huh?" Kyle whined

"Well you can stuff your flowers back into your sorry sack because we are never getting back together...EVER!" Becky yelled

It made Kyle angry, "You know, you're getting into my last nerve!" he gripped one of Becky's wrist. Becky try to removed his hand off of herself, "Ouch! Kyle let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Hey let her go!" Dallas said pushing Kyle off, "Oh so now you're defending her, pretty boy!" Kyle said pushing Dallas a little.

"HEY! Kyle, you are getting way out of hand!" Adam defended, "So you want to deal me huh? Then punch me like a little girl you are!" Kyle gloated

Jenna then jumped between them, "Kyle, just stop it! Okay! Go home!" she yelled

Kyle raised his hand up, "Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll go!" He backed up and went out the gate.

Adam turned to Becky, "You okay?" he asked

Becky nodded, "Yeah Adam, I'm fine."

Dallas gently put his arm around Becky's shoulder and looked at her, "Come on let's go okay." he said as Becky nodded

* * *

They were in the van and Drew was driving, Adam rode shot-gun, Jenna and Bianca were in the second row, while Becky and Dallas sat on the last. "Becky, will you get mad, if I asked you a question?" Adam asked

"Well it depends on the question...what is it?" Becky asked

"What is it between you and Kyle?" Adam asked

Becky wasn't mad, but she was a little affected with the question, "Kyle and I used to date." She sighed

The three guys were shocked, but not Jenna and Bianca because they knew Becky and Kyle's past. "You and Kyle? Dated!?" Drew said in shock.

"Yeah, that was before I knew the real 'Kyle Middleton'?" Becky answered

"How did it happen!?" Adam asked. Becky started explaining, "Long story short, I was blindly in love with that guy for like a year. Then I caught him sleeping with some other chick...I was hurt, and what's worse, the whole time that we were together...he used me for money to pay off his debt from gambling. After that whole fiasco, I was trapped in my room for like two months, crying my broken heart out."

The van fell silent for a second, "I'm really sorry Becky, I know how you feel." Dallas said in a sensitive tone.

"After the break-up I started getting angry and...well...'bitchy' to other people." Becky said "And Jenna, Bianca?..." Jenna and Bianca turned back and look at her, "I wanted to apologized for the way I acted, since the day you knew me. I wasn't angry at you guys personally...it's just that you guys are related to Kyle that...I put my anger out of you guys. I know it sounds childish, but I really am sorry."

Bianca and Jenna looked at each other, back at Becky and smiled, "Well now that we know the real reason...you're forgiven." Bianca said

"Thanks, and I wish I can make up for the all ugly times I've caused." Becky said

"Becky, we're sisters, we always have our fair share of fights, but we end up making-up because, at the end of the day, we always love each other." Jenna said, Becky couldn't help but tear up a bit, "Aww...I love you guys!" Becky hold both Jenna and Bianca's hand.

"And we love you too!" Bianca said as the three sisters pulled each other for a hug. The guys couldn't help, but reveal their feminine side. "Aw...so sweet!" Adam smiled

"Aw...sister moment!" Dallas commented. "Oh my gosh, I think I'm about to cry." Drew said trying to focus on the road.

The three girls broke off their hug and started giggling.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the most amazing place that will amuse them, 'Pizza Palooza!'. The six of them went inside, as they sat on their table. The place was like a kids party, but you're never to old to have some innocent fun. The waiter came with their Pizzas and soda as they dig in. After eating they decided to play games at the arcade. After that Drew won Bianca a pink-stuffed teddy bear. While Dallas won a stuffed cute puppy, but gave it to Becky, "Wow, thanks Dallas...you don't want it?"

Dallas shook his head, "Nah, I'm not really into stuff animals, I'm just into the games."

"Well you should have told me, I would've had a stack full of stuff animals by now." Becky said as Dallas laughed

Adam and Jenna just came out of the arcade, "Man! I was this close to get you that stuff Monkey!" Adam said a little irritated. Jenna put her arm on his shoulder, "Adam it's okay as long as we had fun!" Jenna smiled

Then someone on the stage of the pizza place caught their attention as the six of them sat on their seats, "Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are now starting Karaoke Night! So we'll select two random people in the audience to sing a duet in front of the stage. So prepare your singing voice!" the guy on the mic said.

The spotlight scanned around the audience until it stopped on both Adam and Jenna. "Oh it looks like we found our winners!" the guy on the mic said.

Adam was nervous and shook his head while Jenna smiled and stand up, "Guys come on! Get on the stage!" Dallas encouraging them

"Come on Adam let's go!" Jenna said shaking his arm

"No way I-I can't sing!" Adam shook head

The rest of them looked at Adam with disbelief, "No way bro! I always hear you singing in the shower!" Drew replied

"Come on Adam, we want to hear your singing voice!" Becky begged

"Adam please! If you're nervous, I'll be on the stage with you, I'll be fun!" Jenna convinced

"Sorry, but I can't." Adam shook his head

The rest of them sighed until Drew started chanting Adam's name, "ADAM! ADAM! ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!..." then the rest of the audience chanted Adam's name.

Adam felt overwhelmed, then he looked at Jenna. She was chanting his name too while she looked at him and smiled. Adam had no choice but to give them what they want. "Okay! Okay! I'll sing!" Adam yelled as he stand up and the audience started cheering. Adam and Jenna went on the stage by the guy on the mic.

"Well obviously from the chanting your name is Adam." the guy on the mic said as Adam nervously nodded, the guy then walked to next to Jenna, "And what's your name pretty lady?"

The guy held out his mic for Jenna to speak, "It's Jenna" Jenna answered

"Oh well, nice to meet you Jenna!" The guy then gave a mic to Adam and another one to Jenna. "Well we'll randomly select a song and if you get stuck, there's a screen that you can read the lyrics."

"Okay!" Both Adam and Jenna said at the same time.

"Okay then, let's give it up for Adam and Jenna!" the guy yelled as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Now it's just the two of them on the stage. When heard the song playing, Jenna eyes widen, "Adam! Remember this song?" Adam looked at the screen and the title appeared,_ 'A whole new world (Aladdin version)'_.

"Oh yeah, when we were little, we would watch_ 'Aladdin'_ and we would sing along the movie." Adam said

"Yeah, I remember...so you ready!" Jenna said, Adam nodded "Ready!" when the lyrics appeared on the screen, Adam started singing.

Adam:_ "I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Jenna:_ "A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Adam:_ "Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Jenna: "_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky"_

Jenna: "_A whole new world"_

Adam:_ "Don't you dare close your eyes"_

Jenna: "_A hundred thousand things to see"_

Adam: _"Hold your breath - it gets better"_

Jenna: _"I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be"_

Adam:_ "A whole new world"_

Jenna:_ "Every turn a surprise"_

Adam: _"With new horizons to pursue"_

Jenna:_ "Every moment red-letter"_

Both:_ "I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you"_

Adam:_ "A whole new world"_

Jenna:_ "A whole new world"_

Adam: _"That's where we'll be"_

Jenna:_ "That's where we'll be"_

Adam:_ "A thrilling chase"_

Jenna: _"__A wondrous place"_

Both:_ "For you and me"_

As the song finished, the audience clapped, cheered, and gave out a few whistle. Then Adam and Jenna realized they were standing close together, looking at each other's eyes the whole time they were singing.

"That was fantastic! Aren't they fantastic guys!?" The guy with the mic said as the crowd cheered, then the guy faced Adam and Jenna, "Wow, you guys were awesome, it's like you know the song by heart...are you guys a couple?" he asked as Adam and Jenna shook their heads. "We're just best friends." Jenna answered on the mic.

"Oh well then, Adam and Jenna everyone!" The guy yelled as the crowd cheered. Adam and Jenna left the stage and sat back on their seats.

"Wow you guys are awesome!" Becky said

"Thanks!" Adam and Jenna accidentally said at the same time.

"See, I knew you can sing bro!" Drew said patting Adam's shoulder

"Well it was an amazing experience!" Adam said as he turned his head at Jenna and smiled and Jenna smiled back.

* * *

After endless fun at 'Pizza Palooza', they guys dropped the girls home from the Mansion. "I had fun Drew...thanks for the teddy bear!" Bianca said

"No problem, it's my gift to you!" Drew said

Bianca smiled, "Well then, let me give you your gift." Bianca stepped closer to Drew and leaned in, giving him a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips.

Drew was taken back for a moment because it was his first kiss, "Sorry, that was expected, but that was...awesome!" Bianca couldn't help but giggle, "Don't worry it was my first kiss too, I was more nervous than you are."

"Okay then...goodnight!" Drew said as they embraced for a hug, "Goodnight, Drew!" Bianca said as they let go and Drew was watching Bianca getting inside the Mansion.

(Meanwhile)

"I had a lot of fun Dallas, thanks for letting me come with you guys!" Becky said holding her stuff puppy

"No problem, anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Dallas said as he can Becky blushed a little.

They stand awkwardly for a moment, "Um...I'm going in now...goodnight!" Becky answered

"Goodnight!" Dallas waved, then suddenly Becky gave him a quick yet nice hug. As they let go they waved at each other as Becky went inside the Mansion.

(Meanwhile)

"I had a great time Adam, thanks!" Jenna smiled, "No...thank you, you made it fun at Karaoke Night!" Adam said

"You mean 'WE', we sang a duet remember." Jenna reminded him

"Well you're a better singer than I am." Adam noted

"Oh come on, don't say that! You're great singer Adam." Jenna replied

"Well I guess so, I feel like I'm in a whole new world...with you." Adam admitted

"Yeah...me too...well, I have to go, I'll see you at work!" Jenna said giving Adam a friendly hug, "Okay, see you!" Adam smiled as he watch Jenna go inside the Mansion.

* * *

The guys left the Mansion, and Kyle was sitting at his car, looking at the rear view mirror as the guy's van were on the road and left. When the van disappeared in the mirror. Kyle looked at the Colossal Mansion, "Go ahead, have your fun, but I'm sure it won't last..." Kyle said

"I'm not going anywhere, and no one can stop me!" Kyle smirked as he start his engine and drives away.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**I don't own the song, but I want to give credit to the song 'A whole new world' it's the Aladdin version. I think the song kind of matches Adam and Jenna, so sweet!:)**

**Lastly, Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	13. Red Velvet Moments Part 1

**So here's another chapter, enjoy:)**

**Chapter 13: Red Velvet Moments Part 1**

* * *

Adam's POV:

Gosh what a weekend, it was best night of my life and I couldn't take my mind off of it. "HELLO!...earth to Adam!" I snapped back to reality and saw it was Drew who called me, "What is it Drew?" I asked

"Well, the health inspector is coming to one of our branches in Vancouver, and you need to go there and check-out the place before they arrived." Drew explained

"All right, I'll tell Jenna to put it into my schedule." I said as he nodded and left my office.

About 30 minutes later, Jenna soon arrived in the office. "Hello, Adam!" she greeted as she put her stuff on her desk. "Hey Jenna!" I greeted back, "Um...Jenna, there's something I want you to put on my schedule." I added

"Okay, what are the upcoming events?" Jenna asked as she took out her notebook and pen. "Next week Monday, I'm going to Vancouver to check out one of our branches, I'm going to stay there for about 3 days. And here's my credit card, I want you to buy two plane tickets to Vancouver." I explained as I gave her my credit card.

Jenna grabbed the credit card and continued writing down notes, "Ah...okay...wait! Did you say two plane tickets?" she asked as I nodded

"So who is coming with you? Drew or Dallas?" she asked

"Neither of them are coming with me." I said as I gave her a smile. "So who's the other plane ticket for?" she asked as she looked at me, so confused. "You" I simply said

"Me? Why me?" She asked

"Because I need you, you're my PA, and wherever I go, you go with me." I explained, "Is that a problem, Mrs. Baker?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Um no...I'll go buy the tickets now." She said as walked to the door. "Thank You!" I yelled and smiled as she just nodded and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Third Person POV:

At The Dot, Luke is sitting at the table, drinking his Ice Coffee and reading the newspaper, when suddenly Kyle came inside and sat across from him, "Luke, my brother! How you doing!?" Kyle greeted, Luke is startled as he put away his newspaper, "What the heck are you doing here?" he asked little pissed.

"Whoa! Come on Luke I thought we were in good terms?" Kyle said

"That was before you broke my sister's heart!" Luke retorted

"Okay, okay I made a mistake, but I'm the one that hooked you up with Jenna...remember? Not to mention convincing her to marry you...so you should thank me." Kyle pointed out.

Luke just sighed, "What do you want...money?" Luke said. "Whoa, why do people think it's money I'm after?" Kyle asked

"Well I know you too well, that you're a gold digger." Luke pointed out. "Well I do admit I have a little obsession with money, but it's not why I'm here." Kyle admitted

"Then get to your point." Luke asserted. Kyle took a deep breath, "I was wondering how are you and Jenna doing? Did you guys get some action...if you know what I mean." Kyle smirked

"What happens between me and Jenna stays between us...it's none of your business!" Luke argued

Kyle put his hands up in defense, "Okay, I'm just wondering because...I may have to warn you about things."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked a little confused

"I want you to watch your wife very closely because her and Adam has been pretty close lately since she started working for Torres Pastries." Kyle warned

"And why would I believe you? I love Jenna and I know Jenna loves me. She won't do that to me." Luke said in disbelief

"Okay, whatever you say! But I'm just looking out for you bro! Keep an eye out on your wife...especially Adam!" Kyle said as he stand up and walked out, leaving Luke with thoughts in his head.

* * *

It's nighttime and Luke and Jenna were getting ready for bed, "Luke, there's something I need to tell you?" Jenna said as she fluff her pillow.

"What is it Hon?" Luke asked as he lied down on his side of the bed. Jenna lied down on her side of the bed, trying to fix herself, and turned her head towards Luke, "Next Monday, I'm going to a business trip with Adam and it's in Vancouver." She explained

"You and Adam? Only you two?" Luke asked as Jenna nodded, "Oh...how long you'll be gone?"

"Only 3 days." She answered. "3 days? That's sounds very long." Luke feeling a little worrisome. "Don't worry Luke, I'll be back in no time." Jenna assured

"Alright, where are you guys going to stay?" Luke asked. "We're staying at a hotel." Jenna answered

"Oh...in a separate room right?" Luke asked. "Of course, in a separate room-why are you asking this type of question?" Jenna asked narrowing her eyes.

"Um...because...I want to make sure where you are...so I won't have to worry." Luke answered. "Well there's no need to worry, okay? Let's just sleep, goodnight Hon!" Jenna said as she kissed Luke's forehead. "Goodnight...and Jenna?..." Luke said as Jenna looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you" Luke smiled

Jenna slightly smiled as she fixed his hair, "Sweet dreams my little Hockey Player." as she kissed his forehead again and turned off the lights.

* * *

(Next Monday)

Jenna is out in the living room waiting for Adam to pick her up, "I can't believe you're leaving!" Bianca said about to tear up.

"Bi, don't cry, it's only 3 days." Jenna said. "Yeah, 3 LONG days!" Bianca complained

"Don't worry Jenna, I'll take care of her for you." Becky said as she wrapped her arm around Bianca's shoulders.

"Thanks Becky, but watch out, she can be a little aggressive." Jenna warned as Bianca rolled her eyes and Becky chuckled.

"Jenna! There you are! I just wanted to hug you before you leave!" Miranda said as she went down the stairs until she's faced to Jenna. "Okay Mommu." Jenna said as she hugged her.

"Jenna, remember our plan, if you notice something suspicious that will ruin our company...call me." Miranda whispered. Jenna seemed to have a weird feeling in her stomach now to what Miranda said. "I know Mommu." Jenna whispered and it's all she could say to Miranda now.

Then they heard a car beeping, and Joseph came inside the living room, "Jenna! Adam and Dallas are here...let me get your bag!" Joseph said, "Thanks Dad!" Jenna said as they both walked out of the Mansion.

Dallas is inside the car while Adam is outside standing by the trunk side, "Hi Jenna, hi Joseph!" Adam greeted

"Hi Adam...how are you?" Joseph asked

"I'm fine." Adam answered

"Oh...is work stressing you out a bit?" Joseph asked. Adam narrowed his eyes, "Somewhat, but it's a good kind of stress."

"Good um...glad to hear that" Joseph nodded as he gave him Jenna's bag.

"So Jenna, you ready?" Adam asked. Jenna nodded, "Yeah, let's go!"

"Okay you two, have a nice trip!" Joseph said, "We will!" Adam and Jenna said at the same time.

Adam went inside the passenger's seat, while Jenna is in the back and they drive off, leaving the Mansion. About 30 minutes later, Dallas dropped off Adam and Jenna at the airport. "You got our tickets?" Adam asked, Jenna held out the tickets, "Got it!" she said as she gave one to Adam.

They were waiting at the Airport Terminals until their flight were announce and they both stand up. They were inside the airplane, trying to find their seats. Jenna sat on the window side while Adam sat beside her. As the plane is about to take off, Adam looked at Jenna, she felt nervous, her body was shaking, buds of sweat were tearing down her head, both her hands were holding on the seat handles. "Are you okay Jenna?" Adam asked looking concern.

"Sorry it's just that I feel a little Acrophobic when it comes to riding on planes." Jenna answered. Then Adam gently put his hand on top of Jenna's, "It's okay...there's nothing to be afraid of...I'm here." Adam smiled

When Adam's hand was on Jenna's she didn't feel scared anymore, "Thanks Adam...I'm glad you're here." She smiled as the plane took off.

About an hour later, they arrived in Vancouver. They took the cab on their way to the Hotel, and as arrived, Adam paid the cab driver and they got out and went inside. They went to the front deck to see a woman smiling at them, "Good Afternoon, Sir and Ma'am!" the woman greeted.

"Good Afternoon, we booked two hotel rooms here." Adam said, "Okay, name?" the woman asked. "Adam Torres." Adam answered as the woman search for his name on the computer, "Ah, here it is Mr. Torres...huh that's strange."

"What is it?" Adam asked, "It says, that you only booked one room." the woman said, "But that's impossible, I booked two rooms." Adam said as he glanced at Jenna then back at the woman. "Well could we just book another room, now?" Jenna added as the woman looked at the computer.

"Sorry Ma'am, all of our rooms are booked." the woman said as Adam and Jenna sigh and nodded, "Well, thank you though." Adam said as the woman gave him the key and he and Jenna walked to the side of the lobby, "Is it okay for you if we share a room?" Adam asked as Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I don't you mind."

"Then let's go!" Adam smiled as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Also, second part will be posted soon, so head up on that!**


	14. Red Velvet Moments Part 2

**Chapter 14: Red Velvet Moments Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Adam and Jenna went inside their hotel room, Jenna plopped into the bed, the only bed in the room, and rest a little, "Jetlag?" Adam asked

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I'm really exhausted!" she said

"Well we should sleep early, we need a head start." Adam said as he put his and Jenna's bag down. "You'll stay in the bed, I'll sleep in the floor." he added

Jenna quickly sat up on the bed, "But the bed is big for the two of us, we can fit. Plus, you know me, I don't like being lonely." she point out.

"Are you sure Jenna? I really don't mind sleeping in the floor." Adam said

"It's okay Adam, it'll be like the sleepovers we use to have when we were little." Jenna insisted, "Come on, sleep with me."

Adam hesitated first, but then gave in, "Oh alright, you'll change in the bathroom while I change here." Adam said

"Okay" Jenna said as she grabbed her sleeping wear from her bag and went inside the bathroom.

About 5 minutes later, Jenna came out of the bathroom, wearing a white silk camisole and a white short shorts. While Adam wear nothing, but his boxers, "I usually sleep with only my boxers, but if you don't feel comfortable I don't mind sleeping with my shirt on."

"No, it's okay I don't mind" Jenna answered, "By the way nice six-pack." she commented on his abs. Adam blushed, "Thanks!"

Jenna plopped on the left side of the bed while Adam plopped on the other side, "Goodnight Adam!" Jenna yawned, "Goodnight Jenna!" Adam said as he turned off the light.

Next day, both Adam and Jenna wake up the same time, realizing that they were wrap into each other's arms, "Good Morning!" Adam smiled, "Good Morning Adam!" Jenna smiled back.

They got up, "Ready for business?" Adam asked, "Well I had a great night sleep...yeah I'm ready for business!" Jenna said with excitement.

With that, they got ready and headed out of the Hotel room and headed to Torres Pastries.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Baker's Mansion, Joseph went in the dining room, seeing Luke, Becky, and Miranda eating their breakfast. "Morning everyone!" Joseph said as he sat down. "Morning!" everyone greeted back.

"So where's Bianca?" Joseph asked, "She went to the Bakery Shop to get a head start." Becky answered, then her phone vibrated, she rolled her eyes, "Ugh, not again!" she looked at her phone.

"Who is it?" Joseph asked, "It's Kyle, he's been calling and texting me a lot to take him back." Becky said. "What? That boy is bugging you again?" Joseph asked as Becky nodded

"You want me to call the police?" Miranda asked, "It's alright Mommu, I can handle him." Becky answered

"Why don't you take him back, if you don't want him to bother you! Obviously he wants you!" Luke blurted getting a little irritated.

"No way Luke! What he did to me hurts! I'm never taking him back!" Becky argued, "Well maybe it's your fault, maybe he cheated on you because you're being a bitch!" Luke retorted

"LUKE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joseph yelled

Becky added, "Oh yeah what about you and Jenna? If she ever finds out WHAT you really are, she'll dump your sorry ASS and leave YOU!" she yelled

"BECKY!" Joseph yelled

Luke started staring into space, holding his knife utensil, and formed a plastered smile, "HA, what are you talking about Becky? I love Jenna, Jenna loves me...she'll never leave me, no!...she loves me...she'll never do that to me, she loves me...and I love her..." he said gripping the knife very hard.

Joseph, Becky, and Miranda were looking at Luke, they looked very worried. They try to feel calm, but the inside of their minds, they're panicking. "Luke...sweetie?" Miranda said

"Luke...please...calm down." Becky slowly said, getting scared.

"Luke...son...please put the knife down..." Joseph said, but Luke was still staring into space, "Please Luke...put your knife down." Joseph instructed

Luke slowly turned his head to everyone, he had a devious look on him and stared at them for a little while, still holding his knife. Joseph, Becky, Miranda, just looked at him, but afraid of what's going to happen next.

Luke then looked at his knife, then back to them, and slowly smiled, "Guys, why you all look so frightened? I need my knife to cut my food, duh?" Luke giggled as he cut his food.

Joseph, Becky, and Miranda sighed with relief, but still a little frightened, "Dad, Mommu, Becks, what are you still staring at me? Come on let's eat!" Luke smiled as he put food on his mouth. Joseph, Becky, and Miranda, continued eating their breakfast silently.

* * *

Adam and Jenna left Torres Pastries, "Wow that branch looks better than the one in Toronto!" Jenna said excitedly

"Well the one from Toronto is older...so yeah." Adam answered. "Why don't we just walk back to the Hotel instead of taking a cab!" Jenna offered. "Are you sure, Jenna?" Adam asked

"Yeah! We'll have an Adventure!" Jenna said excitedly, "Luckily I have my camera, let's go!" Adam said as he took Jenna's hand and started their adventures.

* * *

In the Bakers Bakery Headquarters, Becky is in her office doing some business, until she heard a knock on the door. "Come In!" Becky yelled

Joseph came in and closed the door, "Becky can I talk you for sec?" he asked

"Sure Daddy, what's up?" she asked

"It's about Luke." Joseph said a little serious. Becky sighed, "I know what you're going to say. And I'm sorry, it's just...what he said to me hurts...I was angry okay."

Joseph nodded, "I know you are, but next time please be careful what you say to Luke...we don't know when he's going to snap." Becky just nodded, "I know, I understand."

"Okay then" Joseph smiled as he walked by the door, "Dad?" Becky said

"Yes, sweetie?" Joseph said, "When are we going to Jenna the truth about Luke? Only me, you, and Mommu knows about his situation. Don't you think Jenna should know? I mean she's the wife...she has a right to know." Becky pointed out

"I don't know, as much as I want to tell Jenna...she makes Luke happy." Joseph sighed, "I know what you mean Dad." Becky nodded

Joseph just smile and nodded before he went out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Adam and Jenna had the a great a time during their adventures in Vancouver. They look a lot of pictures of amazing sights, and goof around each other like little kids. "Oh my gosh! Adam, let's go to the park!" Jenna pointed out

"But I'm tired, I want to go back to the Hotel Room!" Adam whined, "Aw, Adam! Please! Please, please, please, please...!" Jenna begged as she gave a puppy dog face. "Okay! Okay! Let's go!" Adam gave in, "Yes, thank you, Adam!" Jenna was so excited that she kissed Adam on the cheek, "Come on, let's go!" She pulled his hand. Adam just blushed let Jenna take him to the park.

The park is a place for little kids to have fun and play, but in this case, the park is where Adam and Jenna can relive their childhood moments together. "Adam, catch me if you can!" Jenna yelled, running around the grass as Adam goes after her. "I'm going to get you!" Adam giggled

"No, you won't!" Jenna yelled, but Adam catch up behind her, sweeping off her feet, carrying her bridal style, and spin her around. "Hey that's not fair!" Jenna pouted as her arms were wrap around Adam's neck. "Hey, it's your fault, you made me chase you, even if I told you that I'm tired. Adam explained as Jenna rolled her eyes and smile.

"Aw they're so sweet!" a voice said, Adam and Jenna look up to see two elderly couple, looking at them. Adam put Jenna back on her feet, "Are you two a couple?" the old man asked

Adam and Jenna shook their heads, "Oh um, no" Adam said, "We're just best friends!" Jenna added

"Oh, well we thought you two were a couple, when my husband and I saw you two earlier." the old woman said, "You know when my husband and I were young lads like you two, we started off being best friends."

"Wow, how'd you two became a couple?" Jenna asked

"Well it started when I swept her off her feet, like what your guy friend did to you earlier. Then, we looked into each others eyes...and sparks were flying everywhere!" the old man said

"Like the universe wants us to be together..." the old woman added, "Since then, we've been married for 60 years and have 2 children and 6 grandchildren."

"And we're still going strong!" the old man said as Jenna and Adam giggled. "Well it's nice meeting you two, we need to go." the old woman said

"Okay, well it's nice meeting you too!" Jenna waved

"Hey lad?" the old man said as Adam turned, "Take care of your beautiful friend, she might be a keeper." the old man whispered and winked, then walked away with his wife.

Adam just smiled then turned to Jenna, "Hey, let's go back to the Hotel." he said

"Okay" Jenna smiled as she hold on to Adam's arm and started heading back to the Hotel.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	15. Patty Cake! Part 1

**Chapter 15: Patty Cake! Part 1**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

Yesterday was the best day ever because for once, I've never been so happy and free! And it's all thanks to Adam! I woke up and didn't see Adam next to me on the bed. Where is he? I sat up on the bed and looked around. Then I heard the door closed and I saw Adam holding a tray of food. "Morning Beautiful!" Adam said as he put the tray next to me.

"What's all this?" I asked as I was almost lost with the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon and a glass of Orange Juice, Mmm!

"Breakfast in bed!" Adam answered, "Remember when we're little, I used to give you breakfast in bed, when you always sleepover at my house?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" I said as I took a bite of the pancake, delicious! "And I also remember that I used to feed you with my breakfast." I added as I grab a piece of pancake with my fork and put it next to his mouth.

"No, I'm a grown man, I don't need to be feed!" Adam whined

"Aw come on, please! For me?" I begged as I pouted my lips

"Ugh fine!" he gave in as I put the pancake inside his mouth, "Mmm, delicious!" he said with his mouth full.

"Hey, don't speak with your mouth full." I playfully scolded, "Yes, Mother!" he said as he swallowed and we continued our 'breakfast in bed montage'.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Becky's in the Mall, shopping, trying to relive all the stress until she bumped on Kyle, who's behind her, "Ugh, are you trying to stalk me or something!?" she said getting frustrated

"Come on, Becks you know what I want. I want you to be mine again!" Kyle said more of a demand.

"Kyle, quit bothering me okay! It's too late to take me back!" Becky said trying to go but Kyle hold her risk, "Why Becky, Huh? You have another man in your life? Is that why?" he asked getting frustrated

"You know what, yes! I do! I have a man and we've been together for a little while!" Becky said

"Then what's this bastard's name?" Kyle asked as Becky was trying to stall until they were interrupt, "Hey Becky!" Dallas waved as he approached to her.

"It's Dallas, he's my boyfriend!" Becky blurted as she put her arm around Dallas' waist, "Huh?" Dallas was confuse, but Becky gave him a 'just go with it' look and he finally understand what's going on, "Yup, she's my babes!" he smiled as he put his arm around Becky's shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I can't believe this! Him!? This guy!? I don't know what you see in him!" Kyle said getting angry.

"Unlike you, Dallas is sweet, good-looking, loyal, and treats a woman right!" Becky pointed out, as she gave Dallas a peck on the cheek.

Kyle rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm sure it wouldn't last! It ain't over Becky and Dallas!" he yelled as he angrily walked away.

"Thanks for covering for me." Becky smiled, "No problem, anything for you!" Dallas smiled but then Becky's smile faded, "What's wrong Becks?" He asked

"Kyle might probably tell my family that we're dating..." Becky said, "Then let's make them think that we're a couple." he suggested

"Really? Are you sure?" Becky asked, "Yes, I don't mind having a fake relationship." he said

"Then it's official! I'm your fake girlfriend and you're my fake boyfriend!" Becky smiled, "Okay then...'girlfriend'." He smiled as they gave their hand a shake.

* * *

Adam's POV:

Finally! All the business work is now behind me and all I want to do is spend my last day in Vancouver with Jenna. I know she enjoyed the breakfast in bed earlier, but I want to make this last day special for the two of us, "Adam, where are you taking me?" Jenna asked as I put a blindfold on around her eyes.

"You'll see...trust me." I said as I help her lead to my surprise for her, "Are we there yet?" she asked as we walk, "Almost there Jenna!" I replied

Then we stopped, "Okay, we're here!" I said as I took off her blindfold, "Surprise!" I yelled as she looked blown away.

"Oh my...Adam, what's this?" She asked as she looked around, "Since it's our last night, I want to make this night very special by treating you to a special dinner!" I said

I had a lot of help from the Hotel staffs and they gave me permission to have the dinner on the Hotel roof, which is a great time because the full moon is out tonight. The table was set so beautifully, there are rose petals all over and a candle light in the middle of the table.

"Wow, breakfast in bed and now this!?" she said, "So...you like?" I asked, "No...I LOVE!" she answered

I open her chair for her as she sat down and I went around the table and sat across from her. The waiter gave us our dinner and we started eating, during that, I stole glances at her, she look beautiful tonight. "Wow, the food is so fantastic!" she said as ate her last piece of food.

"Well I also have another surprise for you!" I added, "Really? I wonder what it is this time?" she smiled

I clapped my hands, then three men appeared in the corner, each holding a violin. "What's this?" Jenna asked

"You'll see..." I answered as I turned to the three men, "Whenever you're ready guys!" I yelled

As one of the men counted to three, they started playing the violin. They were playing our song, _'A whole new world'_.

"May I have this dance madam?" I said as I stand up and held out my hand.

"Well of course sir!" she said as she put her hand on me and stand up.

My hands were on her waist while her hand were on my shoulders and we started slow dancing, "The Moon is beautiful tonight." she commented

"Well not as beautiful as you." I said as her smiled faded, "What's wrong, did I say something bad?"

"No, it's not you, it's just that..." Jenna trailed off

"It's just that what?" I asked

"It's just that...I'm questioning about my marriage with Luke...it was such a rush." Jenna said

"But don't you love him? That's why you married him...right?" I asked

"Luke is a very nice guy, but the truth is I don't love him, and I married him because I was under my brother's influence at that time, he kept pushing me to get to Luke. And I really feel bad for Luke because he really loves me, but I don't him back...my heart belongs to someone else." she confessed

"Who?" I simply asked

"It's you Adam...ever since we were young I've always have these feelings for you, but at that time I didn't know about these feelings...I just love being around you." she said

I can't believe those words came out of Jenna's mouth, I had to mentally slap myself to know if I'm dreaming. _(slap!)_ Nope, I'm not dreaming...this is real. I smiled, "Jenna, you know I've always love you, but when you told me that you and Luke were married, I was heart-broken, I thought you never love me the way I love you." I said, "But when you told me the truth earlier, I realized you really love me all along."

Jenna started tearing up, "I'm sorry if I mess everything up, and I'm sorry if I ever put you in any bad position." She apologized

I gently wipe her tears away, "No, no, no, it's not your fault, okay, don't ever say that." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Adam...so much!" she said as she poured all her heart into those words.

"I love you too Jenna, forever and always!" I said as we hugged, but still slow dancing at the same time.

Then we looked into each other's eyes, I put her blonde hair back over ears, then she started leaning in and I did the same. We leaned until our lips touch, and started motioning our lips together, so passionately. When we let go, we smile at each other.

"I don't want this night to end." she said

"Me too, Jenna, me too." I said

With that we continued slow dancing under the moon light.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	16. Patty Cake! Part 2

**Chapter 16: Patty Cake Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Adam and Jenna were holding hands in the airplane and they didn't stop until they landed in Toronto. "Adam, I really want to be in a relationship with you but..." Jenna trailed off as she let go of Adam's hand. "But what?" Adam said

"But I'm still married with Luke. I don't want him to think I'm cheating on him." Jenna said

"It's okay Jenna, I understand...I'll wait for you, even if it will take a lifetime...I'll wait for you." Adam said as he pulled Jenna into a hug.

* * *

When they went outside of the Airport, they saw a car pulling up in front of them and Luke came out the driver's seat. "Luke? What are you doing here? I thought you have Hockey Practice." Jenna said with surprised

"Why? Is it bad that I'd rather pick you up myself? I miss you like crazy." Luke said as he hugged Jenna and kissed her cheek, "Oh and Adam, Hi!" he smiled and waved

"Hi" Adam waved

"We should go now Hon." Luke said as Jenna stopped him, "Wait what about Adam? Who will take him home?" Jenna said, "Adam, do you want to ride with us?"

"No it's okay Jenna, I'll be fine. Dallas is picking me up." Adam said

"See, Adam has his own ride, I'm sure he'll be fine, so let's go." Luke said as he gestured Jenna to the car. Then they drove away, leaving Adam waiting for his ride.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Dallas arrived in the Airport and Adam put his stuff on the trunk and get inside the passenger seat. "Dude, what's taking you so long?" Adam asked

"Sorry it was traffic and I had a lunch date with Becky earlier." Dallas said as he started driving.

"You and Becky dating? Since when?" Adam asked

"Two days ago. We're not really dating, we're pretending so Kyle can leave Becky alone." Dallas explained

"Ah, I understand that!" Adam said as Dallas chuckled.

As they arrived in the house, Adam and Dallas got out of the car, "Also, there's a surprise waiting for you inside the house." Dallas said

"What surprise?" Adam asked as they went inside the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Dallas and Drew yelled throwing confetti, "Whoa, what's this?" Adam asked

"A welcome home party for you!" Drew said, "We know you've only been gone for 3 days, but it wasn't our idea."

"Then who?" Adam asked

"It's me!" a voice said as Adam turned and was shocked of who was in front of him, "MOM!?" Adam said

"Welcome home sweetie!" Audra said as Adam gave her Mom a big hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you'll be staying in Italy for another month." Adam said

"That was the original plan, but I really miss my boys a lot!" Audra said as Drew and Dallas get in the hug. "So when did you arrived?" Adam asked

"Yesterday, Drew picked us up." Audra said

"Us?" Adam said in a confused tone.

"Yeah us!" a voice said Adam turned, "Uncle Julio! You're Here!?" Adam said as he hugged his favorite Uncle.

Julio Torres is Adam and Drew's Uncle and their dad's younger brother, who lives in Italy. "Since your Mom is going back to Toronto, why not I come with her and visit my nephews." Julio answered as Adam smiled

"Guys the food is getting cold, let's go to the dining room!" Drew said as they all went to the dining room.

* * *

As Luke and Jenna arrived at the Mansion they went inside their bedroom, "So what you guys did in Vancouver?" Luke asked

"Oh, just some business stuff in Torres Pastries." Jenna answered, "I need to go take shower okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" He smiled as she went inside the bathroom. When Luke heard the shower, he quickly rummage into Jenna's bag and got her phone and read some text messages that might sound suspicious...but nothing. When he went into Jenna's photos in her phone, he saw a lot of pictures with her and Adam in Vancouver. To him it was very disturbing because there was one photo of Jenna and Adam, they were lying down in a bed and Adam's shirt was off and Jenna was wearing top that looks too revealing. It looks like they've just woke up like they've slept together in one bed.

Luke quickly put Jenna's phone and panted around the room. "No, Jenna will never do that to me she loves me, I trust her...but I don't trust Adam. Adam will ruin our marriage...I-I need to do something that will...that will save our marriage. HA! I need to get rid of Adam! HAHA!" Luke said to himself. "Even if I will KILL HIM MYSELF! HA!"

"No Luke bad boy! Don't do that! If Jenna finds out...she'll LEAVE you!" Luke said

"NO! NO! Jenna, I don't want her to leave me...she's my life, my world, I don't want to lose her-but I don't want Adam to come between us!" Luke said

"Jenna's mine, Adam! She's my wife, not yours! HA!" Luke yelled in a whisper, "You need to go away, Adam...leave me and Jenna alone HAHA!"

"HA! Jenna did you say you love me? Aw, I love you too! We'll be together forever!" Luke smiled "Together...forever..."

When Luke heard the shower stopped, Luke quickly relax on the bed and read a magazine, when Jenna came out of the bathroom Luke smiled, "So how's the shower?"

"Very refreshing!" Jenna smiled, "After this I'm going to hang with Bianca and Becky in Little Miss Steaks."

"Okay I'm fine with it." Luke said as Jenna put on her outfit, "Okay, I have to go, bye Hon!" Jenna said as she kissed Luke's cheek

"Okay have fun!" Luke said as Jenna left.

* * *

The next day, Audra went to the Mall to go shopping for some new clothes, "Audra!?" Audra heard a familiar voice, but she kept on walking.

"Audra wait!" the voice said as Audra walked faster, then she was stopped by someone in front of her, "Audra?" the voice said

When Audra looked up, she saw a man that she knew too well, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Joseph Baker!" She retorted folding her arms.

Joseph was in shocked, "Oh my...Audra it really is you!" he touched her face, but slapped it away, "Don't touch me! You wouldn't want your wife be suspicious!" Audra snapped

"Actually, Sally died for a very long time." Joseph answered

"Oh...well I'm sorry for your lost." Audra said walking away but Joseph stopped her, "What now!"

"Audra did you know I've searched for you for almost 22 years now." Joseph stated

"Well you're wasting your 22 years!" Audra yelled

"Can we please talk?" Joseph asked

"No, I'm done talking...you've already got what you want!" Audra said as she left and this time Joseph didn't stop her.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	17. Holy Cannolis! Part 1

**Chapter 17: Holy Cannolis! Part 1**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Jenna came into the office and as she closed the door she is caught by surprise when Adam lifted her up and carry her on top of his deck, "Hey there, gorgeous!" Adam smiled as he kissed Jenna's neck.

"Hey, hey, as much as I want that, we're here to work." Jenna warned as she got down from the desk

"Ugh, fine! Then here's some paperworks, I want you to make a copy for Mom and Uncle Julio." Adam said as he gave her the paperworks.

"Your Mom and your Uncle Julio is in town?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, they arrived from Italy, while we were in Vancouver." Adam said

"Ah well, tell them I said hi!" Jenna smiled as she was about to go to the door. "Jenna wait!" Adam said

"Yeah?" Jenna turned

"Why don't we have dinner tonight?" Adam said

"Well, Luke has a late hockey practice...sure!" Jenna smiled as she left the office, then Adam did a mini dance and got back to work.

* * *

Audra and Julio were at The Dot having coffee, "Excuse me Audra, I'll be in the bathroom." Julio said as he got up

"Sure!" Audra smiled as Julio lefted

Audra continued drinking her coffee and checking her until, "Audra?" a voice said as Audra look up, it was Joseph, "Ugh, what do you want?"

Joseph sat down across from her, "I want to talk, where were you for the past 22 years? How did you end up in Toronto? Where's-" he stopped in mid-sentence when Audra spoke up, "I don't need to answer all that to you!" she said

"But...you have something that I want...I love you, Audra." Joseph said

"Love? What do you know about love? I thought I loved you! I gave myself to you! I was so stupid to fall for someone like you!" Audra retorted

"Audra, I was young and foolish, I've changed." Joseph said

"No, you didn't, once a player, always a player!" Audra retorted

"But Aud-" Joseph was stopped in mid-sentence by Julio, "Audra is this guy bothering you?" Julio asked as he narrowed his eyes on Joseph.

"No, he's about to leave." Audra said

"Yeah, um...sorry about that...I'll go." Joseph awkwardly said as he left The Dot.

"Who is that?" Julio asked as he sat down

"That's Joseph Baker" Audra answered

"Wait, that's Joseph Baker, president of Bakers Bakery, the same guy that broke your heart?" Julio asked

"Yes, he's the one." Audra answered

"Audra, don't fall into his trap again, you deserve to love a better man than him." Julio said as he put his hand on Audra's and rubbed it with his thumb.

Audra took her hand off, "Julio no, we've talked about this, you're Omar's brother, and to me you're like a brother too. I hope you understand that." she said letting him down slowly.

"Right, sorry about that...but I just want you to know that I like you Audra and I'll be by your side no matter what." Julio said as Audra nodded

"Let's go visit Torres Pastries, we've never been there for a while!" Audra said as she stand up and both her and Julio took off.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

Dinner with Adam was great, I had the best time of my life. I arrived at the Baker's Mansion and went inside my bedroom. "Where have you been?" I turned around and saw it was Luke, he was standing next to the door, folding his arms.

"Um...I went out to dinner...um...I thought you had a late Hockey practice?" I asked

"Practice was cancelled...so who you had dinner with?" He asked getting serious.

"Um...it's with Adam..." I hesitate to answer and the room fell silent, "What were you guys doing?" he asked more questions

"Um...I'm getting tired can we just sleep?" I asked trying to avoid the question, then he grabbed me with both my wrist, "No...I want know now...what did you and Adam did during dinner?" he asked sternly

His grip was so hard that I couldn't escape, "We were just talking about business stuff..." I answered

"And?..." He added as his grip turned harder and I'm starting to get scared, but I stayed poise, "And, um...we were just talking about our childhood that's all..." I said trying to escape.

All he does was looked at me sternly and still gripping my wrist, "Ah, Luke...please let go...I'm getting hurt." I said calmly

He looked at me for a second then finally let go, "Oh okay, I'm glad you had fun!" He said and just smiled

And I confused for a bit, "Okay I'm going to change in the bathroom." I said as I grabbed my stuff and went inside.

That's was strange, at first he looked angry, I could see it in his eyes, then all of a sudden...he was happy? "Ouch!" I said as I looked at both my wrist, oh gosh it's bruising, I need to cover it up.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Audra wanted to relax herself my going shopping in the Mall, but then she was stopped by Joseph, "Are you trying to stalk me or something!?" Audra said getting irritated

"Can we please talk about us, Audra?" Joseph begged

"There's no us Joseph!" Audra turned, but Joseph grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss. Audra didn't let go until she realized what she's doing, "Joseph, what the heck!?" she yelled as she push him back.

"I love you, Audra!" Joseph yelled

"Can you please, leave me alone!" Audra yelled

"Alright...just tell me that you don't love me...and I'll leave you alone..." Joseph said calmly

Audra hesitate for a moment and looked at Joseph, "Sorry Joseph...but I don't love you..." she sighed

Joseph took a deep breath, "Okay...I'll leave you alone..." he said as Audra turned back on him, trying to leave.

"...but I want to see my daughter first." Joseph added as Audra is taken by surprise and turned back to Joseph.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****I'm debating if I should make a chapter about Joseph and Audra's past, like a flashback. It's up to you guys if you want me want to.*****

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	18. Holy Cannolis! Part 2

**Chapter 18: Holy Cannolis! Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

"...but I want to see my daughter first." Joseph added as Audra is taken by surprise and turned back to Joseph. "Audra, I want to see little Gracie...where is she? How is she? I want to see her...please?" he begged

Audra was lost in words for a moment, "I'm sorry Joseph...Gracie's gone..." Audra answered

"I-I don't believe you...you're lying." Joseph said in disbelief

"Then don't believe me, I don't care! But I'm telling you the truth...Gracie's gone!" Audra explained, "Now that I told you, please leave me alone!" with that walked away leaving Joseph with his thoughts.

* * *

Adam's POV:

I'm my office, organizing my paper until Jenna came inside, and I stand up and greet her, "Hey Jenna, did you have fun last night?" I asked

"Um..yeah I did." Jenna said with slight smile as she put her stuff down on her desk. Something is not right, "Jenna are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she answered, but when I looked at her close, she doesn't look fine, I know something's bothering her, "Um...I have to go to the restroom, excuse me..." she said

"Jenna wait." I said as I gently grabbed her wrist, "AH!" she yelled in pain.

"Whoa, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I asked as she shook her head, then I saw something on her wrist, so I rolled up her sleeve, "Adam no, I'm fine, really!" Jenna said trying to stop me.

"What's that?" I asked as I point at Jenna's bruised up wrist, "Um, it's nothing." she shrug it off and covered it back up.

"Nothing?...did Luke did that to you?" I asked getting suspicious

"Um...no he didn't...I just fell down." Jenna answered.

Something tells me that's she's lying, a bruise like that can't happen just by falling down. Someone must have hurt her...and I think Luke have something to do with it.

"Adam...and...Jenna?" Jenna and I turned and it was Mom, "Hi, Mrs. Torres!" Jenna greeted as Mom pulled her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie, aw look at you! You'll all grown up! So how's the work doing for you? Is Adam giving you a hard time?" Mom asked narrowing her eyes at me as Jenna giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"No Mrs. Torres um...work fine here!" Jenna said

"Oh also, don't call me Mrs. Torres, call me Audra, we're all grown-ups here right?" Mom said making a point, "Okay um...Audra." Jenna said as Mom gave her a good smile.

"Also, I've heard you're married...what's the guy's name?" Mom asked as I flinched a little

"Um...Luke Baker." Jenna answered

"Luke Baker? Joseph Baker's son? The family that's owns Bakers Bakery?" Mom asked like she's eager to know.

"Yeah, that's him!" Jenna answered

"Wait Mom, how do you know about Joseph Baker and Bakers Bakery?" I asked

"Oh...don't be silly Adam, I've read newspapers before, they're really famous for their Company name." Mom answered like it's non-sense and like she's planning on something or what not. Okay, I don't know what's going on with Mom, but I don't want to get involved.

"I'm going to Torres Pastries, to check on the place." I said as I grab my stuff.

"Okay bye sweetie!" Mom said as I hug her

"Bye Adam." Jenna said as I waved and left the office.

* * *

I went to Torres Pastries to check on the place, then took a break sit down on the table, "Wow, you're really tired aren't you?" a voice said as I look up, it was Luke.

"Um Luke, what are you doing here?" I said, fixing myself as Luke sat down across from me. "Oh nothing...I just want to talk you." Luke said

"Okay?" I said

"Are you and Jenna having an affair behind my back?" he blurted as my eyes were open, "What? No, why would you say that?" I asked

"Because...you two are close, and I can see how you look at her and how she look at you." He answered

"No, Luke...were just best friends." I said, but technically I'm lying.

"Oh okay, but if I see something suspicious between you and my wife...you'll have no idea what am I to do you...do I make myself clear?" he said, sternly, getting closer to me and somehow I feel a little uncomfortable. "Um...okay...crystal" I nodded

Then, he just continued looking at me for a moment then...he smiled, "Okay, I'll around, bye Adam!" he waved as he got up and I awkwardly waved back.

As he left, I took a deep breath, "Whoa...that was scary...yet weird." I said to myself. Then I realized Luke's behavior and Jenna's bruised-up wrists...could they be connected?

I decided to go back to the Headquarter to check up on Jenna with the paper works.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I got home and closed the door slowly to not wake Luke, "What took you so long, I've been waiting for you to go home." I turned and saw Luke on the bed.

"Sorry, I had to work overtime..." I answered

"Then why didn't you call me earlier!? I was worried! Do you know what time it is!?" Luke argued as he got up and approached to me. I looked at the time, it was 11:50 pm.

"Sorry um...I was busy, Adam needs help with paperworks and all!" I explained

Luke narrowed his eyes at me, "So you're saying that you and Adam are alone, in the office, overtime, just to finish some paper works?" He asked, darting his eyes at me.

"Yes Luke, nothing else, so please stop-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I felt Luke's hand connected across my cheeks, and I fell to the floor.

"Liar!" He yelled at me as I process myself to what happened earlier. Then I realized what happened...Luke slapped me across the face. I could feel my cheeks throbbing as I put my hand on it. I didn't know what to do at that point, should I yell? Should I cry? I don't know, but my instinct is to get out here.

So I got up and hold the door knob, "Jenna wait!" I felt his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulders, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me Jenna please!" I could hear him sobbing on my neck.

All I did was stared at the door, "Luke, please let me go...I'm tired..." I said as he slowly let go and I opened the door, "Wait, where you going?" he asked

"I'm going to sleep in Bianca's room tonight." I answered

"Jenna, you don't have to-" Luke started

"Luke...please...I'm tired." I replied

"Okay then...goodnight." He said as he kissed my cheek and I flinched a little because it's the same cheek that he slapped me with.

I left and went inside Bianca's room, "Bi, Bi?" I whispered move her arm, "Mmm, yeah?" she said in a groggy voice and opened her eyes.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" I asked

"Mmm...okay...but why?" She asked

"Because...I want to...please?" I begged

"Mmm, okay hop in." She said, not pushing the question further as I plopped on her bed.

As Bianca fell asleep, I was in my thoughts, wondering about everything that happened then sleep took over me and I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

****Next Chapter is Joseph and Audra's past. It's going to be a long one and I might change the ratings to M****

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	19. The Bitter Past

**This is sort of a filler chapter and a flashback because, I'm working out the plots for the next chapter. But do enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 19: The Bitter Past**

* * *

Third Person POV:

(Florida, 22 years ago)

Quarterback/Captain of the football team, Joseph Baker had it all, popularity, friends, the charm, and girls will do everything to let Joseph Baker noticed them.

Joseph and his football team were chilling out at the front steps of their school, "Hey gotta go guys, I need to go home before my Mother kills me!" Joseph rolled his eyes as he hands shakes his teammates.

As he was about to go he bumped into a girl, "Hey watch it loner!" Joseph yelled at the girl who's picking up her books on the floor.

"Sorry, Mr. Popularity! And my name is not loner, it's Audra!" Audra retorted as she left

"Pssh! Whatever!" Joseph yelled as he continued walking

* * *

At the Baker's Mansion, Joseph walked into the living room to see his Mother and a girl about his age, sitting in the couch. "Joseph, good your home!" Miranda said standing up, along with the girl.

"Hello Mother, who is she?" Joseph asked referring to the girl.

"Hi Joseph, I'm Sally!" Sally smiled as she and Joseph shake hands.

"Sally is the girl I've told you about...and the girl you'll be marrying." Miranda answered

"Whoa Mother, we've talked about this, you can't make me marry someone who I don't love!" Joseph said, "Oh, and Sally no offense." he added as Sally nodded telling him that she's not offended.

"But Joseph-" Miranda started

"But nothing Mother, I'm going to my room to sleep...goodnight!" Joseph said as he went upstairs in his room.

* * *

"Guys my Mother is trying to ruin my life!" Joseph said to his teammates as they were eating at the cafeteria.

"Well we know what can make you feel better...HOOK-UP TIME!" the teammates yelled, as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, okay I'm game...who do guys want me to hook-up with?" Joseph asked, as his teammates pointed at Audra, who is sitting down alone, eating.

"Seriously guys? You want me to hook-up with loner-girl Audra?" Joseph complained

"Well we bet 500 bucks that you won't hook-up with her at the party we're throwing at my house!" Frank said as the rest of the team nodded. Frank is Joseph's best friend.

"So if I hook-up with her, I'll get the 500?" Joseph asked as the team nodded, "Okay, watch and learn guys!" Joseph stand up as he approached to Audra.

"Hello Audra!" Joseph smiled as he sat across from her, "So you're now being friendly to me all of a sudden?" Audra asked confused

"Look I know we've had a rough start, but I really want us to friends...if you want me to?" Joseph said, hopefully she would say yes.

"Okay...we can be friends!" Audra smiled

"Great and since we're friends, I'm inviting you to Frank's party this Saturday." Joseph smiled

"Oh I'm not sure Joseph, I might not know anyone there." Audra said with hesitant.

"But you know me and I'll be there." Joseph put both his hands on Audra, "Please Audra, come to the party, I promise you'll have fun that you'll never forget."

"Okay, I'll come!" Audra gave in.

"Great!" Joseph smiled as he secretly gave a thumbs up at his teammate.

* * *

The party was very crazy, a lot of student drinking, music's too loud, and people were having a great time, "Here you go!" Joseph yelled as he gave Audra a cup of beer.

"Sorry I don't drink!" Audra yelled

"Come on Audra, loosen up! Have fun!" Joseph yelled chugging his cup as Audra took her cup and took a sip. It was a bitter taste, but she continued drinking.

A couple of drinks later, both Joseph and Audra are intoxicated and they decided to go upstairs in the guest room to cool off, "Woo! I had fun!" Audra smiled as she plopped herself to bed.

"Me too!" Joseph smiled as he locked the door and plopped next to her on the bed.

Joseph then looked at Audra as she lies down and closed her eyes. Joseph leaned closer and started kissing Audra's neck, then Audra opened her eyes, "What are you doing?" she asked

"I really love you, Audra." Joseph said

"And...I love you too." Audra slyly smiled as Joseph continued kissing Audra's neck, but Audra stopped him, "What's wrong Audra?"

"It's just that...I've never been this far..." Audra confessed

"Don't worry Audra...I won't hurt you...just let me love you." Joseph whispered as Audra nodded with approval. Joseph went on top Audra and their lips collided as they passionately kissed.

* * *

(A couple of weeks later...)

Audra was crying in the front steps of the school and Joseph approached her, "Audra, what's wrong?" Joseph asked sitting next to her.

"Joseph, there's something you need to know..." Audra sobbed

"What is it?" Joseph asked

"Joseph...I'm-I'm pregnant..." Audra confessed as Joseph eyes widened, "Joseph, I'm scared, I don't know what to do!"

"Audra please don't cry okay, I'll take care of you...and our baby." Joseph said as he rubbed Audra's stomach.

"Thanks...I thought you'd be mad at me." Audra said

"Audra, I would never be mad at you...it's our baby you're carrying." Joseph smiled as Audra smiled back and they hugged.

* * *

"What you caught a girl pregnant!?" Miranda said getting furious

"She not just any girl, her name is Audra and I love her...and I'm going to marry her." Joseph said

"What about Sally?" Miranda added

"I don't want to marry Sally mother!" Joseph argued

"Well I don't approve you and that Audra slut!" Miranda yelled

"I don't you dare call her that! I love her...and if you can't approve it, then I'm moving out!" Joseph yelled

"And how are you going to take of her and your child without money!?" Miranda rebutted

"Before Father died, he left extra money for me in case of an emergency, so I don't have to worry about money problems." Joseph explained and with that he went upstairs to get his things.

* * *

(9 months later)

"Congratulations, Mr. Baker it's a girl!" The Nurse said as he handed the baby to Joseph.

Joseph was crying tears of joy as he held his baby for the first time. He approached to Audra on her bedside, "Audra look, it's our daughter." He whispered as he put the baby next to Audra. "Aw, she looks tiny!" Audra smiled touching her baby's hand.

"Do you have a name for her?" Joseph asked

"Yes...it's Gracie...her name will be Gracie." Audra said

"Hmm...Gracie...I love the name." Joseph smiled as he touched Gracie's soft cheek. "Audra can I asked you something?"

"What is it?" Audra asked

"Will you marry me?" He asked

Audra tear up and smiled, "Yes, yes I'll marry you." Audra answered as Joseph pulled her into a quick kiss and hold their new-born daughter, Gracie.

* * *

Joseph went to the Baker's Mansion to see his Mother standing in the living room smiling, "So what's the good news that you made me drive away from my fiancé and daughter?" Joseph said sternly like it's not good news at all.

"Sally called me and she's 4 months pregnant...and you're the father!" Miranda smiled, "She said she's having twins! Both boy and girl!"

"And so what if she's pregnant Mother? I'm not going to marry Sally because she's pregnant and you said so. I'm going to marry Audra and that's final." Joseph end the discussion and left.

* * *

Joseph told everything about Sally and her condition to Audra, "Sally's pregnant and you're the father?...How was that possible?" Audra asked sound a little hurt.

"4 months ago, when we had a fight, I went to the bar to have a couple of drinks, then Sally came and saw me. I was so drunk that she took me to her place for me to rest because she doesn't know where I live. Then something happened between us...and that's how she got pregnant." Joseph explained as Audra remained silent for a moment.

"Audra, please say something...I didn't tell you earlier because you were pregnant with Gracie at that time. I don't want to hurt you and Gracie." Joseph added, "I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me."

"Do you love her?" Audra asked

"No, Sally and I are just friends." Joseph answered, "I've talked to her and we've made arrangements. That I'll financially help her, even though her family's rich...it's the least I can do and she's okay with me if I pay a visit with the twins, twice a month."

Audra nodded, "Also, do you still want to marry me?" she added

"Of course I still want to marry you, I love you and Gracie." Joseph said

"Good...because I still want to marry you too." Audra smiled as Joseph smiled back and kissed her hand.

* * *

At their condo, Audra was putting Gracie to sleep until she heard a knock. She opened the door and it was Miranda. "Mrs. Baker...um...Joseph's at work." Audra referred

"I know, I came for you, I wanted to talk to you about Joseph." Miranda said looking at Audra ignorantly. Audra gestured her in as Miranda walk into the mini condo.

"What about Joseph?" Audra asked

"I heard some things...and let's put it this way...Joseph doesn't really love you, it was all a trick, and you fell for it." Miranda smiled

Audra was silent for a moment, "No...that's not true...he does love me...we're getting married...we have a daughter!" Audra explained

"Well Joseph's a player, and plays with dumb sluts like you. He did all this just to bet his teammates that he can knock you out!" Miranda answered, "And if you don't believe me...why don't you hear it from his voice." she said as she pulled out a recorder and plays it. In recorder, it sounds like Joseph and his teammates fooling around, then Audra heard the truth from Joseph's voice that he's just using her for a bet.

Audra slowly sat on the couch and sobbed, "How could he do this to me!?" she yelled

"You know Audra if I were you...I would run away, far away, and take your bastard daughter with you." Miranda said, "Joseph already has Sally and his twins, so he doesn't need you or your daughter."

"You're right, thanks for making me realized how a jerk Joseph really is." Audra said still sobbing.

"Well I better go now...I hope it's the last time we see each other." Miranda smiled before she left.

Audra quickly packed her and Gracie's things and grabbed extra money she saved, carried Gracie, then left the condo.

* * *

Audra and Gracie took a bus ride anywhere, far away from Joseph, and surprisingly they stopped in Toronto. Audra and Gracie were hungry, so they stopped at a nearby Pastry Shop, Torres Pastries. As they went inside and Audra accidentally bumped into a man wearing a business suit and carrying a toddler.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" Audra apologized

"It's no problem, by the way I'm Omar Torres...owner of the shop. And this little guy I'm holding is my son Drew." Omar greeted as he tickled Drew's stomach.

"Wow it's nice to meet you, I'm Audra and this is my daughter Gracie." Audra greeted as they shook hands, then something click between them.

Overtime, Audra and Omar get along pretty well and so does Drew and Gracie. Omar was the one who help Audra and Gracie's struggles. Then Omar and Audra fell in love with each other, and got married. They were like a real family, Drew and Gracie grew up knowing that they were real siblings and everything was perfect at that point.

* * *

Audra woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed an old photo album on her drawer and slowly headed to the living room, trying to not wake up anyone. Audra opened the Album and in it were a lot of photos with her Joseph, and Gracie. She flips through it, and once she flip the last page, there was a fold up newspaper cut-out. She unfolds it and it reveals a picture with Joseph and Sally each holding their twins, and the headlines says, 'Baker's Wedding'.

"I hope you're happy Joseph, you have your own family and I have mines. Gracie will never know who you are in her life, and I won't let her know you...ever." Audra said looking at the newspaper before she fold it back and closed the photo album.

'Forgive me Gracie for not telling you who you really are...but I'm doing this for your own good, and for the sake of you having a quiet life.' Audra said in her thoughts before going to bed.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

***Next Chapter is a little intense***

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	20. Getting Frosted Part 1

**Chapter 20: Getting Frosted Part 1**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Audra was looking outside on the patio until Adam came in, "Mom, aren't you going to come in? It's dark out." Adam said, "Is there something in your mind?"

Audra looked at him, "Adam, do you miss your Dad?" she asked

"Yes I do...so much...I think about him everyday...I really miss having him around." Adam answered, "You miss him too, don't you?"

"Yes, Omar was a really good man. But I'm sure he's looking down at us...watching me, you, and Drew." Audra said with a light smile

"I just wish he hadn't gone to that business trip...he could have still be with us." Adam added

"Well things happen Adam, and we can't change it...that's how it is." Audra said, "And Adam can you promise me something?"

"Anything Mom...what is it?" Adam asked

"Promise that no matter what happens...we'll stay together as family." Audra said putting her arms on Adam's shoulder.

"Of course, I promise." Adam pledged as he gave her mother a hug, "Come on let's go inside!" Adam added as they went in.

* * *

Next day, Jenna was in Bianca's room, "What happened to your eye?" Bianca asked, "Did Luke did that? Did you two have a fight? Is that why you've slept in my bed?" she added asking a lot of questions.

There was a bruise on Jenna's eye, but it wasn't too dark, "Um...yeah...he accidentally slapped me, but I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jenna answered

"Didn't mean it? He slapped you Jenna! Once a guy hits a woman, he'll do it again!" Bianca emphasized, "I'll need to tell Joseph."

"Bianca no! Please don't! It's going to make things worse." Jenna said, "Promise that this stays between us! Please promise me Bi!"

"Alright, I promise...I won't tell anyone." Bianca pledged as Jenna took a deep breath

"So you're going to Bakers Bakery? I'll come with you." Jenna said, changing the subject.

"But don't you have work at Torres Pastries?" Bianca recalled

"Nah, I'll just take a day off...I need a break." Jenna shook her head.

"You need a break? or you don't want Adam to see your black eye that your husband did?" Bianca recalled

"Please Bi, no more of this stuff." Jenna begged

"Fine, then let's go to Bakers Bakery." Bianca said as her and Jenna left.

* * *

Luke walked into the living room holding a bouquet, "Becky, have you seen Jenna?" He asked

Becky got off the couch, "Jenna went with Bianca to Bakers Bakery." Becky said, "Why? What did you do to her?"

Luke looked at Becky with a confused look, "Why are you asking that type of question? I just want to give her flowers!" He answered

"Luke, I'm not stupid! You hit her didn't you?" Becky asked, Luke rolled his eyes, "Becks come on-"

"Did you hit her Luke!?" Becky yelled

"Okay, I did, but it was just a slap! I was just angry at her." Luke admitted, "Did Jenna tell you?" he added as Becky shook her head, "No, before she left, I bumped into her and I noticed her eye before she walked away...and I knew you did it."

Luke took a deep breath, "Look, I didn't mean it. I just want to apologize to her." he answered

"I knew this would happen, I need to tell Jenna the truth." Becky said walking away, but Luke grabbed her, "Don't you dare tell Jenna about me!"

"Why not!? Sooner or later she'll realize what kind of person you are, and you hitting her will be the start!" Becky explained, "If you love her, you would tell her the truth!"

"I do love her, that's why I don't want her to know about me!" Luke retorted, then he started staring into places, "HA! no one should know. no one should know! HA!"

"Luke?" Becky said with concern

"HA! Jenna shouldn't know-HA-HA!" Luke smiled, he was in his own little place, "Jenna loves me, I shouldn't tell her-HA!"

Becky holds Luke's shoulder, "Luke! Luke! Snap out of it! Luke!" she yelled as she shakes him rapidly. Luke slowly looked at Becky, "You maybe my twin sister Becky, but if you tell Jenna...you'll have no idea what I'm going to do to you." He slowly said in a quiet way.

Becky felt a little threatened, "You need help Luke." she said

"I don't need help...I need Jenna." He answered as walked away, still holding the Bouquet.

* * *

Adam's in his office with his cell phone on his ears, "Come on Jenna pick up!" Adam mumbled as he only hear Jenna's voice message, then he hung up. Drew and Dallas came in to his office, "Dude, what's up?" Dallas asked

"It's Jenna she's not answering her phone. She suppose to be here an hour ago." Adam explained

"Maybe she needs a break. I mean you've made her work overtime for the past week." Drew pointed out.

"Well she could've called if she wants a day off." Adam answered, "But I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean bro?" Drew asked

"Yesterday, I saw bruises on both her wrists...and I think Luke have abused her." Adam explained as Drew and Dallas grew concern.

"Are sure Adam? Maybe she just fall down or something." Dallas said

"No I'm positive guys, I know in my guts that Luke did it." Adam reassured, "Also, he came to Torres Pastries the other day...he wanted to talk to me. But...he sounded weird...like psycho weird...like he wanted to kill me or something."

"Maybe he's just jealous because Dallas and I know you and Jenna have mutual feelings for each other." Drew explained, "Plus he's Jenna's husband."

"I guess so...but how he talks to me...it's like he's telling me his thoughts." Adam explained, "I think there's something wrong with Luke."

"Like something wrong in the head?" Dallas added as Adam nodded, "Maybe Dallas, but I know one thing...Jenna might be in danger with Luke."

Then Adam's phone ring, it's Joseph, "Hey Joseph!" Adam greeted

"Adam, I was wondering if you're busy during lunch." Joseph started, "I thought we could have lunch together at The Dot."

"Uh sure, I'm not that busy and The Dot it is!" Adam smiled

"Great! I'll see you then...bye!" Joseph said

"Bye!" Adam said as he hung up.

"I think Joseph is very fond of you!" Drew teased

"Oh shut up, we just have the same interest and we just like spending time together, that's all." Adam said as he got up, "And excuse me guys, I have a lunch date with Joseph."

"Oh well you kids have fun!" Dallas giggled as Adam left his office.

* * *

Adam arrived at The Dot and sat across Joseph, "Hey you're here!" Joseph smiled as Adam smiled back.

They order their lunch and as they finish eating Joseph paid for the lunch and he started talking, "Adam, I'm glad you're here with me." Joseph smiled

"I'm glad I'm here with you too!" Adam smiled back.

Joseph took a deep breath, "Look, the truth is I invited you to lunch because I wanted to talk to someone...and you pop-up in my head." Joseph said

"Well I'm your friend right? You can tell me anything." Adam said, "So what's on your mind?"

"Well I saw a woman in my past...she was my ex-fiancé." Joseph said as he explained everything to Adam so he can understand.

"So you married Sally because your Mother force you to and because for Luke and Becky?" Adam explained as Joseph nodded, "Why did your ex-finace leave you?"

"I don't know, when I came home from work...they were both gone...she didn't even leave a note." Joseph said

"Wait, what do you mean both?" Adam asked

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you...I had a daughter with her...she was the cutest baby ever!" Joseph smiled, "I remember when she used to cry...I would sing her a lullaby so she could sleep."

"She sounds cute! Does Luke and Becky know about her?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I used to tell them about her all the time, when they were young." Joseph said, "Becky would always convince me to find her because she always wanted an older sister and Luke...well...he's kind of decent about finding her sister."

"Do you know where is she?" Adam asked

"I don't know her Mother said that she's gone...but I don't think she is." Joseph said, "But I do have a good feeling that I will meet my daughter."

"Well I'm sure you will." Adam assured as Joseph looks at him.

"I don't know why...but I always see my daughter when I look at you." Joseph said, "Sorry if that offended you."

"No it didn't, but at least her Father's alive." Adam looked down as Joseph placed his hand on Adam's, "Adam I know how you feel."

"Thanks, it's just that I've always missed having a Father around." Adam said, "To be honest Joseph, you're kind of like a Father to me. You're always concern about me, and make me feel like family.

"Well if you want, I can be a Father figure to you, if you need any advice or anything at all...I'll be there for you." Joseph smiled

"Really? Thank you so much, Joseph!" Adam grinned

"No problem, 'son'!" Joseph said

Then Adam's phone rang, "Hello...yeah...okay I'll be there...love you, bye!" Adam hung up, "It's my Mom, she needs me in the office, so I have to go."

"Okay, call me if you need me." Joseph said

"I will." Adam smiled as he left The Dot.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Part 2 will update soon:)**


	21. Getting Frosted Part 2

**Chapter 21: Getting Frosted Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Jenna walk in her bed room and saw Luke holding a bouquet, "These are for you!" Luke smiled as he held out the flowers. "Thank you" Jenna said with no expression as she grabbed the flowers and put it on her side of the night stand, "Also, I was with Bianca in Torres Pastries...if you like to know that." she added

"Yeah, Becky told me." Luke sighed, "Also, I'm really sorry with what I did to you, I was mad, and couldn't help myself." He explained as Jenna just change her clothes, "Jenna...Jenna please talk to me?" Luke begged as he approached to Jenna and put his hands on her shoulder.

"What do you want me to say Luke?" Jenna began, "You what I'm tired, I just want to sleep okay?" she added then Luke pulled her to a big hug and started sobbing.

"Trust me Jenna I didn't want to hurt you! I love you so much! I did that because I was jealous with you and Adam...and I-I'm just a husband who wants love from his own wife!" Luke sobbed as he bury his head on Jenna's neck, "I promise I won't hurt you again! Just please forgive me!"

Jenna pulled Luke out of her shoulders and wipe his tears, "Luke, you know you mean a lot to me. I was just shocked when you slap me and if you promise to not hurt me like that again...then I forgive you." Jenna slightly smiled as Luke grinned and hug her again. "Thank you Jenna! I love you so much!" Luke added, then his grinned turn into a devious smile.

_'I love you Jenna, you're mine! And I will never let you go! EVER! HA! No guy will ever take you away from me, especially Adam! HA!' _Luke in his thoughts.

As Jenna let go of the hug, Luke's devious smile quickly turned to a happy grinned, "Let's go to bed!" Luke smiled as he and Jenna went to their bed and turned the lights off.

* * *

The next day, Audra was strolling around the Mall, until she bumped into the last woman she wanted to see...Miranda, "Oh my Audra! Is that you!?" Miranda sarcastically, "I've never noticed you in that big chuck of jewelry you're wearing! Where did you get it? The Thrift Store?"

"Wow, I see you didn't change much, Miranda, you're still bitter and now a cranky old woman!" Audra retorted, "But I wouldn't blame you for your act, since you're now at that stage of age...you what they say, Menopause is a bitch...like you."

Miranda kept her cool, "Well at least I'm not a slut you, shaking her body to fall for a man with many riches!" Miranda retorted as Audra kept her cool, "By the way, how's my granddaughter doing? Are you taking good care of her?"

Audra rolled her eyes, "How dare you ask me about my daughter, the last time you saw her, you called her a bastard!" Audra argued

"Well I was really angry with Joseph's stupid decision that I took it out on little Gracie." Miranda explained, "Now that I realized it...I want to see her. She's still my granddaughter...and she has the Baker's blood."

"Gracie doesn't know she's a Baker she'll never know! And I won't let you or Joseph see her...so keep dreaming!" Audra argued as she turned back.

"Okay be that way, but sooner or later Gracie will find out that she's a true Baker." Miranda added, "And if she finds out...then good luck because you need to do some explaining." with that Miranda walked away.

Audra took breath, "No she won't Miranda because you and Joseph have no idea about Gracie's true identity." Audra mumbled to herself before she walk away.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I'm at Bakers Bakery helping out Bianca with management until I surprisingly saw Adam and he looked a little furious, "We need to talk...and I mean now." He demanded as I looked at Bianca and she nodded. So I followed Adam out and we went to the backside of the Bakery for more privacy. "Look, I know what you're going to say...I'm sorry that I didn't come to work...I just need a break from all the paper works."

"Look I don't care about you not coming to work...I'm just worried about you." Adam started, "You didn't answer all my phone calls, and you've acted weird lately...I was afraid that something bad happened." He added as caressed my hair then trace his fingers down to my black-eye, I think he noticed, "Jenna, where did you get this black-eye...did Luke did it?"

I gently put his hand down and turned back as tear starts fall, "No...I accidentally got hit by the door of the Bakers Bakery Headquarters." I said, "Silly me...I'm so clumsy."

He gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me, "Well...I hope you're okay." He said as he wipe my tears, "Why are you crying?"

"Because...even if you're my boss, my really care me." I slightly smiled

"Jenna, I'm your my best friend first, and you know I do care about you...I love you." Adam smiled

"And love you too...so much." I smiled as I couldn't help myself, but pull Adam into a passionate kiss. "I wish things were different...I really wanted to be with you."

"And like I said a million times...I'll be waiting for you, even if it will take an eternity...I'll wait for you." Adam said as he gave me a peck and hug.

* * *

It's nighttime and I arrived at the Baker's Mansion I find Luke drinking in the living room, "Hon! You're finally home!" Luke slurred as pulled me into a hug.

"Where's everyone?" I asked

"Oh, I made them go to Dinner, so you and I can have some alone time." Luke smirked, "By the way, where's that God sister of yours?"

"Bianca is having a movie date with Drew at his house." I answered

"Oh...well did you come with her and saw Adam there?" He asked as he get furious, "Did you and Adam get some? Huh!?"

"Luke, calm down...you're drunk...I've never seen Adam the whole day." I explained, yet I'm lying because did saw Adam, and I didn't want Luke to get mad.

"Yes! I am drunk! But I know what I'm talking about!" Luke yelled, "Also, can you explain this to me!?" he added as he held out his phone. It was a picture of me and Adam kissing in the back of Bakers Bakery.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as he started laughing at me. "HA! You have no idea huh!?...I was about to visit you at the Bakery Shop, as I got out of my car, I saw you and Adam sneaking in the back, and I followed and you know what I saw!...You pulling him to a kiss! So I took a picture as a souvenir!"

"Luke I can explain-AH!" I yelled as his fist connected to my jaw and I fell down on the floor, then I can feel his hand pulling my hair up. "Okay! Explain to me that picture isn't what it looks like!" he yelled as I started crying.

"I'm sorry, but it is! I kissed Adam!" I confessed as he pull me up and slap me across the my face. "AAHHH!" Luke yelled as he grabbed one of the empty beer glass throw it across the wall, behind me, then it shattered into a million pieces. I noticed there was blood streaming down my arm and I realized that some pieces of shards hit me, which gave me cut. I was so scared to notice because I was focusing on what will Luke do to me next, so stayed in place and covered myself.

"I'm tired...clean the mess up." He demanded as he went upstairs.

I've never been so terrified in my life, and I knew that this won't be the last of Luke abusing me like this...but I do deserve it, he's my husband and I was kissing another man, I was cheating, I deserve it. But no matter how many times Luke would buy me flowers and tell me that he would never hurt me...he will. And no matter how many times he tells me that he loves me, it doesn't change who I truly love, and who I truly love is Adam Torres.

I clean up the mess that Luke made before the rest of the Bakers come home. Then I look at myself at the mirror in the living room...I looked battered, a mess, and worn out. Yet I deserve it because I chose this, but never knew the consequences. I would blame Kyle for this...but I chose to listen to him. But it's truly my fault and it's too late for me turn back.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

I decided to go to Torres Pastries to feel the place and try out some Pastry dishes they offer. I went in and there weren't much people, I accidentally bump on someone and surprisingly it was Audra. "Audra? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Me? What are you doing here? Don't you have your own Bakery Shop to eat at?" Audra argued as she pushed me out of the shop. We ended up talking outside.

"Get out and never come back here!" Audra yelled as she pushed me away. "Why Audra? Are you hiding something from me?...Is my daughter inside?" I asked as I looked out the window, "Gracie! Gracie!" I yelled as she covered my mouth.

"Shut up! She's not here!" Audra yelled silently, "And you'll never see her!"

"Audra please-" I started as I was cut off by a guy who came out of the shop and the same guy I saw Audra with at The Dot, "Joseph! You leave Audra alone!" the guy pushed me away.

"And who the heck you to tell me what to do!" I said as I pushed him back.

"Julio please, leave him alone!" Audra begged to that guy named Julio.

"Audra, I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you." He said to Audra as he approached to me, "This is for Audra!" He yelled as his fist connects to my face as I fell to the ground.

"Julio please! Stop!" Audra yelled as Julio grabbed me and punched me multiple times, but I kick him and gave him two blows on the face. " Joseph! Stop!" Audra yelled as Julio and I continued to fist fight.

Then I heard a Van parked by the curb, "Uncle Julio! Joseph! Stop!" I heard Adam's voice as he came out. Then I felt Adam dragging me away to stop me. And I saw Drew and Dallas did the same to Julio.

Adam let go me as I fixed myself, "Okay, why the heck are you two fighting?" Adam asked looking both me and Julio.

"It's his fault! He's trying to hurt Audra!" Julio said as Adam turned to me, "Is that true Joseph? Were you trying to hurt my Mom?" Adam asked

I started explaining, "No, no...I wasn't...I was trying to talk to-wait...Mom?" I asked confused as Adam and Drew nodded

"Yes, this is Audra Torres...our Mother." Adam explained as he and Drew touch Audra's shoulder. Audra just looked at me sternly.

"Audra Torres?...You married Omar Torres?" I asked

"Yes...I had TWO sons with Omar...and I'm also part-owner of Torres Pastries." Audra explained, "Come on guys, let's just go home." she added as Drew, Julio, and went inside the Van.

"Adam, let's go." Audra said

"What about Joseph?" Adam asked

"Don't worry about him...he'll okay." Audra said darting her eyes at me.

"It's okay Adam, just go home...I'll fine." I said

"Okay...I'll see you around." He said as they all went inside of the Van and left.

Then I started wondering...Drew and Adam are Audra and Omar's kids? How is that possible? What about Gracie? Where is she? Is she really gone? I hope not. I need answers!

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	22. Missing Pie Pieces Part 1

**Chapter 22: Missing Pie Pieces Part 1**

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I'm at Bianca's room as she re-dressed my cut on my arm. I told her everything of what happened last night. "Gosh! If didn't sleepover at Drew's, Luke wouldn't do this to you! I don't care if he's a Baker! I want to kick his ass!" Bianca yelled as she finished and put the First-Aid Kit away.

"Bi, it's alright, I had it coming anyway." I said as I feel my cut. It's still fresh.

"Oh god, Jenna! What happened!?" I turned and saw Becky at the door. She approached to me looking at my cut and my bruise on my face.

"Um...it's nothing, Becky." I shrugged and look down at her.

Bianca was getting angry, "Jenna will you stop saying that it's nothing! If you can't tell her, then I will!" she yelled as she turned to Becky, "Do you know why Jenna is like this!? It's your dumbass brother's fault! He's been physically abusing her!"

Becky was speechless and was tearing up. She sat next to me and pull me into a hug. "Jenna, I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't know Luke will go this far...and I know he's been acting weird." she said as she let go.

"It's not your fault Becky, I deserve it...I was the one cheating..." I confessed

"What do you mean?" Becky asked

"Luke caught me kissing Adam last night. Luke was angry at me, that's why he hurt me." I confessed, "Look Becks, you have a right to be mad at me, and I know you will take his side since he's your brother."

Becky took a deep breath, "Jenna...I knew you and Adam have feelings for each other." She said as I looked up at her with surprise. "Becks, how did you-" I started

"Since Karaoke night in Pizza Palooza...I can see how you guys look at each other..." She explained, "Plus, Dallas told me that Adam had always love you since your childhood."

"So...you're not mad?" I asked

"No...I understand your situation. I know you still love Luke, but you're not in love with him. You're in love with Adam and I totally respect that." She said as I nodded, "Also, Luke had past girlfriends...they left him because he was being obsessive...and violent. And again...I'm sorry if I just told you this."

"It's alright, I understand that you want to protect him. And thank you so much!" I said as I hugged her.

"Becky, there's something I need to asked you?" Bianca started, "Is there's something wrong with Luke that we should know of?" Bianca narrowed her eyes on Becky as Becky felt uncomfortable with the question.

"Bi!" I argued as I darted my eyes at her. "What! I was curious!" She added

"Becks, you don't have to answer that." I said making her feel better, "But can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Becky asked

"You can't tell anyone about this! It's between the three of us." I said, "Especially Dallas, you can't tell him...I know he's your boyfriend and all..."

"Wait! Stop! Dallas is not my boyfriend, we're just faking our relationship, so your brother can leave me alone." She clarified as Bianca and I gave her a sorry look, "Also...as much as I want to tell him...I won't tell anyone." she added as three of us shake on it.

* * *

Adam's POV:

I came in the living room and Dallas, Drew, Uncle Julio, and Mom were watching an action movie. "Adam! Come join us!" Uncle Julio gestured

"No it's okay...actually I came to talk to Mom." I said as I turned my head on Mom. "What is it sweetie?" Mom asked as she stand up in front of me.

"It's better if we talk in my room...please?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay then" she said we went upstairs in my room and I closed the door. "Adam what is it that you want to talk about? Girl problems?" she asked

"No Mom, it's actually more serious than this and it's been bothering me in my sleep." I started, "Did you and Joseph have some sort of dark past? Because if you do...I want to fix it."

Audra rolled her eyes, "Adam, please I don't talk want to about this!" she said getting tired, I know she's hiding something.

"No Mom I'm serious! I want to know the truth! I know you have some sort of grudge against Joseph Baker...and I want to know now!" I demanded

"Why? Why are you pushing this!?" Mom asked

"Because, Joseph is my friend and you're my Mother and I want you two to get along!" I explained as took a deep breath, "Look Mom...I want answers...I want to know both your past."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Mom asked

"Then I won't force you." I answered, "If you can't tell me...then I'll ask Joseph myself...he'll probably give me answers." I said as I open the door.

"Adam wait! I don't ask Joseph!" She said as I closed the door back, "I'll tell you..."

"Please tell me...I want to know..." I begged

"Okay..." She started, "Joseph and I are...classmates in culinary school. We always compete with each other to see who's best and now we own two different Pastry companies that are competing with each other. Until today...I still can't stand him."

"That's why you been hung-up on Joseph?" I asked as she nodded, "I understand and if you can't get along with him...I won't force you to."

"Thanks sweetie!" Mom smiled, "Also, can you please not tell Joseph? I don't want things to get worse and like you said...he's your friend."

"Okay, I won't tell." I said as gave her a hug, "I'm just glad that you're honest with me and told the truth."

"Yeah...I'm glad I did." She said as he starts rubbing my back, "Come on let's go to the living room and watch the movie with the guys."

"Okay Mom!" I smiled as I opened the door and got out and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep and the reason I couldn't sleep is because I couldn't stop thinking about Audra being Adam and Drew's Mom and her being Omar Torres' wife. I got up and I went down to the living room. I saw the kitchen light on, as I went inside, I saw Jenna drinking Milk.

"Jenna? What are you doing up?" I asked as she felt startled when she saw me. "I couldn't sleep...sorry Dad, did I wake you?"

"No, sweetie I just couldn't sleep also." I answered as I pour myself some Milk and drink some, then I noticed a cut on her arm and a bruise on the corner of her mouth. "Jenna, what happened to you?" I asked

"Um...Bianca was teaching me some fighting moves and things went out of control...but I'm okay." She slightly smiled

"What about the cut on your arm?" I asked

"Oh, I was jogging in the park and I accidentally went through a tree with a sharp branch and gave me a cut." she answered, "I think I should go back to sleep..."

"Jenna wait, can I asked you something?" I asked

"Sure, what is it?" she asked

"You and Adam had been friends since you two were young...am I right?" I asked as she nodded, "Um...how old is Adam?"

"He's the same age as me, Luke, and Becky...he's 22." she answered. 22? He's the same age as Gracie...but how is that possible?

"Oh...how old is Drew?" I asked

"He's 23, he's a year older than Adam." she answered

Interesting, yet confusing, how could Drew and Adam be Audra's son if 22 years ago...she was with me and gave birth to Gracie. I need to know more, "Oh...do they have any other siblings that they mentioned...like a sister?" I asked

Jenna shook her head, "Nope, they don't have a sister...it's only the two of them." She answered, "Why Dad?" she added

"Because...I want to get to know more of the Torres family...especially Adam he's my friend too...I want know what his childhood look like and you seem to know almost everything." I explained, "Just want to be friendly...that's all."

Jenna nodded, "Okay, I understand." she nodded

"Well if you know something or anything at all...tell me please?" I said

"I will." she smiled as I smiled back, about to head out, "Dad...there's something else you should know..." she added as I stopped and turned.

"What is it about?" I asked

"It's about Adam's true identity." she said, "But promise me that you won't freak okay?"

"Don't worry I promise...I just want to know." I said with my eyes and ears on her.

"About Adam's childhood...he wasn't really Adam." She started

"What do you mean?" I asked getting confused

"I mean...he wasn't born as a guy...Adam was girl during our childhood...and he told me that half of his teen years he was a FTM Transgender. Then he undergo sex change and now he's guy." She explained as I was in full shocked, "Dad? Dad are you okay?"

I snapped out, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine...so Adam was a girl?" I asked, just to clarify as she nodded

Oh gosh I think the pieces are almost put together...I just have to asked one more question, "Jenna, what was Adam's birth name?" I asked

"It's Gracie...his birth name's Gracie." She answered as my eyes were wide open.

"Gracie?" I said as she nodded, "It's a beautiful name...thank you for tell me this." I said

"No problem...Adam would've told you, but I know he wouldn't have guts and just let other people tell for him." She giggled, "And your Adam's close friend, so you have a right to know."

"Yeah I do." I said, "Well better get to bed, I need to head to the office tomorrow. Goodnight!" I added as I hugged Jenna.

"Alright, goodnight Dad!" She waved as I put my glass on the dishes and head upstairs.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter, please review!**

**Part 2 will update soon:)**


	23. Missing Pie Pieces Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, anyways here's another chapter:)**

**Also long chapter, so keep yourself comfy and enjoy:)**

****Starting from this chapter, I'm rating it M****

**Chapter 23: Missing Pie Pieces Part 2**

* * *

Joseph's POV:

Sitting at Baker's Bakery, I was thinking about my conversation with Jenna last night. I wanted to make sure if it's true that Adam was born as Gracie and that if it's possible that he could be my long-lost daughter or son.

I texted Adam earlier to have lunch at Baker's Bakery, and he should be here anytime soon. And yet I'm nervous to see him, I don't know why, but I am. Then saw him by door. I waved at him and he waved back. As he approached to me, I took a deep breath. "Hey Adam, have a seat!" I gestured him to his seat. I snap my fingers at the waiter and he gave us our lunch, Pizza Calzone and a soda.

"Wow, that was quick! It's like you know me, I love Pizza Calzone!" Adam smiled as he took a bite, "Mmm, delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it!" I smiled, "Remember this is my Bakery/Restaurant. So if you want take-out, it's on me!"

"Thanks Joseph, you really know how to please a friend!" He grinned as I was eyeing him when he took a sip of his soda.

As we finish eating our lunch, I took a moment to look at him, his facial features, it reminds me of my little Gracie. I just hope Adam is really her.

"Joseph, how's your day?" He asked as I snapped out of my thoughts and look at him.

"My day is fine, Becky and I had to help the workers sort out some paper works at the Headquarters." I answered as he nodded, "So how about you? How's Torres Pastries doing?"

"We're doing okay, now that Mom's back, things are doing a bit better." Adam answered

"Ah, that's good." I said as we took a moment of silent. Then I spoke up, "Uh, last night Jenna and I talked...about you. Actually, I asked her about you, since you two known each other when you were young."

He look up narrowed his eyes, "Really, what did she say about me?" He asked

I started, "She said that...you were playful, sweet, and fun to be around with...and slightly annoying." I answered as he blushed

"I'm guilty as charged!" He grinned, "And I do admit that I'm slightly annoying."

"Also, she told me something else about you..." I started, "But before I say it, I just want to say that I had no intention to offend you and don't get mad at Jenna...I kind of begged her to tell me more about you."

Adam looked at me in a confusing matter, "Okay? But I doubt that I'll get mad since you got your source from Jenna." He said

I took a deep breath, "She said that you were a FTM and that you were born as girl...is that true?" I asked carefully not to offend him.

He look surprise, but he took a moment and nodded, "Yes it's true...I was born as Gracie Torres. I was a girl during me and Jenna's childhood and as teen I was a FTM. During my late teens, I had surgery and now I'm officially a man." He explained as I nodded, hearing him say his true identity.

"Wow, incredible! You've made a wonderful transition! I mean you're a very handsome guy!" I smiled as he blushed, "Also, I apologized if I made you feel uncomfortable talking about it."

"No, no, don't be. I'm really opened with my identity. Sometimes I almost forget that I was born as girl because I'm really used to my male image. Also, I'm not mad at you and Jenna...I'm just glad that I don't have to tell you myself...I can get pretty nervous." He laughed as I laughed with him, "Now that you know...I hope it doesn't change our friendship in a bad way...I mean usually people freak when I tell them who I really am."

"No, actually, I feel like our friendship is getting deeper and stronger the more we know about each other." I said

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said as he put his hand on top of mine. I look at his hand for a moment, then look up at him and smiled. "I have to go back to the Headquarter, they probably need me." He added as he took his hand out of mine.

"Okay, I'll see you around Adam." I waved as he stand up.

"Also, I apologized about what Uncle Julio did to you...he can be a little rebellious, but he's a really nice guy." He said

"There's no need to apologize...I'm alright." I smiled

"Okay bye!" Adam waved

"Bye!" I waved back

As Adam left, I grabbed his empty soda glass and took out a small zip bag and a cotton swab. I used the cotton swab to wipe the corner glass, where Adam took a sip on, then I put the swab inside the zip bag and close it. I look at it, "Time to officially know the truth." I mumbled to myself as I put the bag away. Next stop...DNA testing, I got up and left the Bakery.

* * *

Adam's POV:

As I reach inside my office, I surprisingly saw Jenna in her desk sorting paper works. I noticed there's another bruise on the corner of her mouth and I know Luke did it. I'm really concern about her, she can't be living this way, but if I asked her I know she will deny that it was Luke. I decided to pretend to not noticed her fresh bruise because I don't want to put her on the spot.

"Hey, when did you came? I thought you needed a break?" I asked as I walk to my desk.

"About 5 minutes ago and I don't want to miss a lot. I've noticed that I have a lot of paper works to do so I have to go to work." She said looking at the big stack.

"Or...did you miss me?" I asked as she looked at me and blushed. "I know you can't resist not seeing me for a week." I said as I come close to her.

"And...you know me so well!" she tempt to flirt as I gazed into her blue eyes and gave her soft kiss on the lips, "Hey, remember we're here to work." she whispered in my ears.

"You're right...and you better finish all your paper works." I said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Bianca called me...she saw you and Dad at Bakers Bakery." Jenna said as I looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, Joseph treated me with lunch earlier." I answered, "He said that you talk to him last night about me."

She just looked at me, "Dad told you everything that I told him, did he?" She asked as I nodded, "I'm sorry he was very eager to more about you."

"Don't worry, everything went well." I said, "I think our friendship is getting stronger than ever!"

"Well you two are getting close...like father and son close." Jenna commented as I agreed about me and Joseph's closeness.

* * *

Audra's POV:

Julio and I were at Torres Pastries to watch the place. We decided to take a break so we sat at an empty table and drank some coffee. Then my mind drift off and I was thinking about Adam and Joseph's friendship...if it's a good idea that they should see each other.

"Audra are you okay? You seem bothered?" Julio asked as he hold my hand.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I answered as I took his hand out of mines.

"You're thinking about Adam and Joseph aren't you?" He asked as I nodded, "I think you shouldn't allow Adam to see Joseph. You're his mother you need to do something."

"Julio, you know I can't do that...Adam is a grown man...he's doesn't need my permission on who he should be friends with." I explained, "Plus, I don't want to end up being the bad guy."

"Audra I'm just worried...what if Adam finds out the truth? How are you going to explain to him?" Julio said, "Plus I hate that Jackass Baker...after what he did to you and after what he did to my face...that was so unforgivable."

"I know Julio, but if I tell Adam that he can't see Joseph anymore, both of them will be suspicious." I explained

"So you're just going to let them see each other until they find out the truth about each other!?" Julio whispered

"No, they're not going to know, it's impossible." I said, "Joseph knows that Gracie is not with me, so he should keep wondering for all I care and Adam has no clue to any of this."

"Okay Audra...I can't argue with that...I hope you're doing what you think is the right thing." Julio said taking a sip on his coffee.

"I am Julio...this is what's best for Adam." I said, taking a last sip of my coffee.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Late Afternoon at Baker's Bakery, Bianca was helping out some customers until Luke barge into the Bakery Shop and went to her. "Bianca, where's Jenna?" Luke asked, but sounds more of a demand.

Bianca finished helping out the customer, then he grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him outside to talk, "Luke, what's your problem? I was helping a customer." She said folding her arms.

"I don't care! I want to know where's Jenna! She wasn't at the Mansion! And I know you know where is she!" Luke yelled

"So what? I'm not going to tell you where she is, you probably will make a scene!" Bianca said as she turned to the door, but Luke grabbed her and hold both her wrists. Bianca struggles to get out.

"Tell me now! Or I'll-" Luke started

"Or you'll what!? You're going to hurt me like you hurt Jenna!?" Bianca said as Luke was a bit surprise, "Yes Luke I know! She didn't have to tell me! I know! I saw the cut and the bruises!" She added, "Now that I know, are you going to hurt me? Go ahead! Hurt me! I don't care!"

"Hey, what's going on!?" a voice said as Luke and Bianca turned, it was Drew coming out of his car as he approach to them. Luke let go of Bianca and she ran to Drew with his arms wrapped around her. "Luke, are you trying to hurt my girlfriend?" Drew asked getting suspicious.

Luke just looked at them, then he started laughing, "HA! HA! I should have known! HA! I should have known! HA!" Luke laughed as Drew and Bianca look at each other and gave him a 'what the hell?' look, "HA! Stupid Luke! You're so stupid! You should have known! HA!"

"Luke?" Drew said as Luke just laughed

"Luke! Why the heck are you laughing?" Bianca asked

Luke turned to them and his expression turned angry, "I should have known that Jenna is with Adam!" He yelled, "I need to go to her!" He said going to his car, but Drew stopped him by holding him.

"No Luke! I won't let you make a scene at the Headquarter!" Drew said

"Luke you need to calm down." Bianca said

"NO! I won't! I won't let Jenna get near that bastard!" Luke yelled

"Don't you dare call my brother a bastard!" Drew yelled as he punched Luke in the face and fell to the floor.

Luke got up and pushed Drew down and the two guys were fighting on the ground, "Drew! Luke! Stop!" Bianca yelled trying to break up the fight, "Guys! I mean it stop!" She added as the customers saw them by the window.

As Drew and Luke were fighting, Bianca saw a car parked in front of them and Dallas and Becky came out of the car.

"Drew bro! Stop!" Dallas yelled as he broke off the fight and was holding Drew, along with Bianca.

"I'm not done with you Torres! You and your brother should go to hell!" Luke yelled as Becky hold him.

"Luke! Stop it! Let's go home!" Becky said as she signals the customers inside that there's nothing to see here.

"No Becky! I need to get Jenna!" Luke yelled, "I need her home!"

Becky calm Luke down, "Luke it's okay, Jenna called...she said she is at home...she was looking for you...but you weren't there." Becky lied as Luke look at her in a childish way.

"Really? Jenna's at home? Looking for me?" Luke asked as Becky nodded and he believed her. Dallas, Drew, and Bianca were confused, but they just go on with it. "Come on let's go inside your car...I'll drive us back to the Mansion." she added as Luke nodded and went inside the car.

"Becky, what's wrong with Luke? Why is he acting this way?" Bianca asked

"Look Bi, now is not the time to explain...I need to take him home." Becky said

"I'll follow you Becky." Dallas offered

"No it's okay Dallas, I can handle it." Becky shook her head

"But what if he acts this way again?" Dallas asked as he puts his hand on Becky, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dallas I'll handle it, as long as Luke is calm, I'll be fine." Becky answered, "I'm going to put sleeping pills on his Milk, so he would fall asleep." She added as they all nodded. Becky waved at them before she drove off on Luke's car.

"I need to call Jenna to tell her what happened." Bianca said as she took out her phone.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

As I was working on a big load of paper works, I saw a pair of hands on my shoulders, it was massage me, "Mmmm, that feels gggooooddd!" I moaned as I drop the papers on my decks and closed my eyes.

"You deserve it, you need a break." Adam whispered as I kept moaning. Then I feel his lips brushing against neck, and left trails of kisses. I know I have a husband, I'm guilty, and what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't help myself for being in love with Adam. I turned to him as I press my lips against his and we started kissing.

Adam lifted me up and now he's sitting on my chair as I'm on his lap, wrapping his legs against his waist, I can feel him bulging up. Then his tongue were rubbing my lips as I opened it and our tongues were dancing around together. Adam let go and again kissed my neck, "I love you, Jenna." He whispered in my ears as he continues kissing my neck.

"I love you too, Adam." I moaned as I can feel his lust against mines. Our moment stopped when my phone rang, I got off of Adam and grabbed my phone, it's Bianca, so answered it. "Hey Bi!" I answered as she tells me what's going on, "What!...Okay...I'll check up on him...bye!" I said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he stand up.

"Bianca called, she said that Luke was making a scene at Bakers Bakery and he was looking for me...then he and Drew on into fight outside the Bakery. But Dallas and Becky stopped them." I said

"What! Is Drew alright? Where's Luke?" Adam asked

"Drew's fine, and Becky took Luke back to the Mansion and he put him to sleep." I said, "I need to go home and check up on him."

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because he's still my husband and I still care for him." I said as he nodded that he understands.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" I asked

"Sure...but you need to go 'down' first." I said

"Go down?" Adam asked as I pointed his bulging pants.

He immediately covered it and blushed and I couldn't help myself by smile at him. As Adam was 'down' we got out of the Headquarter, got into his car and drove away and head to the Mansion.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	24. Broken Cookies Part 1

**Chapter 24: Broken Cookies Part 1**

* * *

Adam's POV:

As we reach to the Baker's Mansion I got out of the car to open Jenna's door like a gentlemen and Jenna gestured me to follow her, which I did. As we went inside, Becky was in the living room. She looked a little tense.

"Oh good you're home." Becky said as she stand up and waved at me and I waved back.

"Where's B?" Jenna asked

"She's still at the Bakery, she's going to take a late shift." Becky answered

"Becks what happened?" Adam asked

"Well when Dallas drove me to the Bakery, we saw Luke and Drew fighting outside and Dallas stopped the fight." She answered, "B told me that the fight started when Luke was looking for Jenna, and he realized that you two were together, then he insulted you and Drew got angry and that's how the fight started."

After that explanation I was guilty, Drew was trying to protect me and he and Luke ended up fighting...because of me...it's my fault. Becky noticed my expression. "Adam it's not your fault, Luke was making a scene, he was out of control." Becky said as Jenna rubbed my back.

"Where's Luke?" Jenna asked

"He's in his room, sleeping." Becky said, "He was eager to see you that he wanted to wait until you come home...but I put some sleeping pills on his Milk so he could sleep." she added as she gestured me and Jenna upstairs to his room.

As Becky opened the door I saw Luke, he was asleep. Jenna came in and stroked his hair, "He's really in a deep sleep." Jenna said coming out of the room as Becky closed the door.

"Yeah, I put two pills in his drink." Becky said as we went down stairs.

As we were back in the living room, we saw Joseph and Ms. Miranda, "Dad! Mommu!" Becky said as she and Jenna side kissed them.

"Hello, my child." Ms. Miranda said, then she looked at me in disgusted, "And what are you doing here?" she added

"Mother!" Joseph said as he gave her a mad look.

"I just came here to drop off Jenna." I answered, "But I'm just leaving."

"Adam wait! Why don't you join with us for dinner...please?" Joseph offered as he put his hand on my wrist. I looked at him...something about him doesn't want me to say no, so I gave in.

"Okay...I'll stay!" I said as Joseph flashed a grinned. As I looked at Ms. Miranda, she just rolled her eyes and head to the dining room.

"Alright, let's have dinner!" Joseph said putting his hands together, "Where's Bianca and Luke?"

"Bianca is going to take a late shift at the Bakery and Luke is sleeping in his room." Becky answered

"Sleeping? Isn't it too early for him to sleep?" Joseph wondered

"Um...he had a rough Hockey practice and he was really tired when he came home." Becky lied

"Ah okay, then let's go!" Joseph said as we head to the dining room.

In the dining room, Joseph sat in the middle end and on his right side was Miranda and Becky and on his left was me and Jenna. As we were eating dinner, we chatted, "So Adam how's your Mom?" Joseph asked

"She's doing fine" I answered

Then Ms. Miranda butted in, "You know I've heard about your father, Omar Torres and rest of your family, and Torres Pastries for a very long time except for your Mother...who is she?" she asked as I slowly look up to her.

"Um...she's kind of a private person..." I answered nervously as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why? Does she have something to hide?" She added as I felt more nervous, but Jenna placed her hand on top mines, under the table to comfort me.

"Um, it's just that...Ms. Miranda...it's-" I said as she cut me off.

"It's what? Or are you too ashamed to tell me who's your mother?" She said in a sophisticated way, but to me it sounds scary.

Joseph interrupted, "Mother, please don't pressure the boy." He said in calmly way.

"What? I was just asking who's his mother? There's nothing wrong with asking." Ms. Miranda defending herself as Joseph rolled his eyes and dropped it.

"So who's in for desserts!?" Becky said excitedly as she's trying to change the subject and the servants placed two big apple pies on the table, "I made these in the Bakery earlier and I just had to make you all try this!" she added as we placed pieces on our plates and tried some...it's delicious!

"Wow sweetie it's superb!" Joseph said as he chews.

"Thanks Daddy!" Becky said, "So, how about you guys?" She added as she looked at me and Jenna.

"I love it Becky!" Jenna said as she pop another piece in her mouth.

"Me too Becks!" I said, "If Dallas were here to try this...he wouldn't get enough!" I commented as I saw her blushed.

As we finish eating, we all head to the living room except for Ms. Miranda, she went straight upstairs as we all look at her. Joseph, Jenna, and Becky looked at me as they noticed me shaking.

"Adam, I apologized for Mother's behavior." Joseph said, "I'm going to have a long talk with her."

"No Joseph, it's not necessary." I said as he nodded

"Don't worry Adam, Mommu's like that...she acts like that to almost everyone." Becky said as I felt a little better.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed...I need a head start tomorrow!" Joseph said we said our good nights and he head up stairs.

Becky turns toward Jenna, "Jenna, you're sleeping in my room tonight." She said

"It's alright Becky I can deal with Luke." Jenna said

"No Jenna, I won't take any chances." Becky said, "We're having a sleep over in my room and that's final."

"But-" Jenna started as I interrupted

"Jenna, Becky's right, I think it better to have a sleep over to cool off." I said as Becky agreed

"Alright, I'll set up my sleeping stuff..." Jenna said as she went upstairs leaving me and Becky alone.

I turned to the Baker, "Becky?" I said

"Yeah?" Becky said

"You know Luke have been abusing Jenna lately...don't you?" I asked as she took a moment to think then she took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but it's not my place to tell." She answered, then eyes at me, "But I'll tell you that Luke...he has 'problems'..."

"What kind of problems?" I asked as she felt cold when I asked her.

"Problems that...I can't tell anyone...not even you should know...and not even Jenna should know..." Becky said as I can see the fear in her eyes, "I'm sorry Adam..." she added as her tears are threatening to fall.

Seems to me that Luke has some sort of dark past that the Bakers are hiding from everyone...I can see Becky knows a lot...but don't want force her to tell me...I don't think it's the right time, "No, Becky...why are you apologizing?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I don't know...maybe because there are things that I'm hiding that if I spill it out...someone will get hurt!" Becky said as more tears came down on her cheek. All I could do was pull her into a hug, "I-I'm tired of getting hurt and I'm tired of hurting everyone...and most importantly...I don't want to hurt you and Jenna's relationship." She looked at me as I looked at her, surprised...how does she know about me and Jenna's secret relationship? Did Jenna tell her? Did Dallas tell her?

"How did you-" I asked as she cut me off and let go of our hug.

"I'm not stupid Adam...I can see how you too look at each other...plus I overheard Drew, B, and Dallas talking about you and Jenna being a 'great couple'." She explained as I nodded, "I'm not mad Adam...if you want to know that. I just want to say...please be careful...both you and Jenna."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way." I slightly smiled as she pulled me to a hug.

"I glad you're here with me Adam!" She said as I can see that she's smiling.

"Becky...you know I only like you as a-" I started as I let go.

"I know Adam...I'm over that..." She nodded, "I like you more than a friend...I like you...like a brother."

I couldn't help, but embrace her into another hug, "And I feel the same way too Becks...you're like a sister that I always wanted..."

We let go of our hug just in time to see Jenna come back down with her wearing her sleeping wear. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Jenna asked as Becky and I looked at each other.

"Just talking!" Becks and I said at the same time as Jenna nodded.

"Well I have to go, enjoy your sleepover ladies!" I waved

"Alright, bye Adam!" Jenna waved as she and Becky escorted me out of the Mansion.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

The next day I woke up in Becky's bed with her sleeping beside me. We both dressed up and went out of the room, bumping into Bianca. "So I've heard you two have a sleep over without me." She said sounding a little jealous, yet slightly smiling at the same time.

"Well you could've knocked, if you wanted to join us." Becky added

"Plus, we didn't do much, I was just sleeping in Becky's room just incase if Luke tries to snap." I said as Bianca nodded, "By the way, how's Drew?"

"He's okay...just a couple of bruises, but he'll be fine." Bianca answered

"Come on let's go have breakfast! I'm starving!" Becky said as all three of us went down to dining room.

* * *

Adam's POV:

"Oh my Drew! What happened!" Mom said as she went to Drew and look at his face as we were eating breakfast.

"Mom, it's just a couple of bruises...it's nothing." Drew shrugged it off.

"Who did this to you?" Mom asked as she's about to go to Mama Bear mode.

"He and Luke Baker were fighting outside Bakers Bakery last night." Dallas answered as he was chewing his pancake.

"Why were you fighting with Luke Baker?" Mom asked Drew.

"Because...he was about to hurt my girlfriend...so I defended her." Drew answered. I know he was half lying, Drew and Dallas told me everything of what happened. Yes, Luke was about to hurt Bianca, but it was my fault that he and Luke were fighting. Even if they say it's not my fault...it is and it just makes me feel more guilty. Who knew just by loving someone would hurt others around you. And who knew just by loving someone could have consequences.

"Fighting never solves anything and you should know that Drew." Mom scolded as Drew just apologized.

"Gosh that Luke Baker have some guts to hit a Torres...just like his father...they could really throw a punch." Uncle Julio commented as we continued eating.

* * *

Jenna's POV:

As we were eating, Luke came to the living room with a smile on his face, "Good morning, my beautiful family!" He smiled as he hugged Dad, Becky, Bianca, and side kissed Mommu. As he reached to me, he kissed me on the cheeks and sat down on an empty chair next to me. Becky, Bianca and I were looking at each other with confusion.

"Wow, you're in a good mood today dear!" Mommu smiled

"I am Mommu! I've never been so full of energy today!" Luke smiled as he turned to me, "Hon, where were you? You weren't in bed when I woke up."

"Oh um...Becky and I had a sleep over last night...I hope that's okay with you." Jenna said

"Of course, whatever makes you happy!" He said as he kissed my hand.

"Well I'm going to the Headquarter now." Dad said as he finished his breakfast and we waved at him and left.

"Also, I'm going to the Bakery to check it out." Mommu said as she got up and just left. Which leaves me, Becky, Bianca, and Luke on the table.

"So Hon, are going to work at the Torres Headquarter?" Luke asked as he was cutting his food.

"Yeah...I need to do some unfinished papers works and Adam has meeting with some investors...so he needs me for back-up." I answered and all he did was nodded as he chews his food.

"Umm Luke...do you even remember what happened last night?" Bianca asked as she feels uncomfortable with Luke's happy mood.

Luke just dropped his utensil and look at her, "Sorry I don't recall...all I remember is I went to the Bakery and asked you if you know where's Jenna, you had no idea, so I went home, and Becky gave me some milk...and everything was a blur." He simply answered as Bianca just nodded. "Well I have to go to Hockey Practice...so see you all at dinner!" He added as he kissed my forehead and waved at Becky and Bianca, then left.

"Okay...that was weird...what did you put on his milk Becks?" Bianca asked

"Just two sleeping pills." Becky answered, "I'm surprised that he didn't remember everything that happened last night!"

"Me too." I said, "I think it's best that he doesn't remember...so there's no trouble." I added as we all agreed.

"I'm going to call Drew and tell him." Bianca said as got her phone out.

"I should tell Dallas too." Becky said

"And I guess I'll tell Adam." I said as I got my phone out and we started explaining to the guys.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

As I went inside my office in the Headquarter, I saw a big yellow envelope on my deck with my name on it and with a confidential stamp on it. I look at the address, then I realized...it's the DNA results.

I put the envelope on my chest and took a deep breath. I don't why but I feel nervous to open this envelope. This envelope contains proof of evidence that Adam is biologically mines or not.

I took a last deep breath and open the envelope. I slowly took out the paper inside and carefully read it, word for word. As I finish reading I froze, I took moment process my mind and then I re-read the results to clarify that this is real.

"Oh gosh...Adam's my son!" I said to myself as I put the paper down my desk and sat down. When I first saw Adam, I knew there was something about him that makes me wonder and now that I know...it's explains everything about my unexplained feelings about him.

I'm excited that I found my oldest child, I wanted to stand on my desk and dance, but I know there's a problem. How could I explain to Mother, Luke, and Becky about this? They already know about Gracie, but how will they react to the fact that Gracie is Adam? But most importantly, how will I tell Adam that I'm his real father? I need to think this through...I need to talk to Audra and tell her that I know the truth.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Part 2 will update soon:)**


	25. Broken Cookies Part 2

**Chapter 25: Broken Cookies Part 2**

* * *

Audra's POV:

Julio and I were in the car driving back to the house, then I noticed someone following us from behind, "Julio, did you see that?" I asked as he looked at the mirror while holding the wheel.

"Yeah, someone is following us...I'm going to pull over." Julio answered. We were already at the house, but Julio pulled over by the curb. He and I got out, and the other car pulled over behind us.

Someone came out and I was really surprise to see Joseph, "Audra, I need to talk you..." Joseph approached me,

Julio came behind me and pushed him back, "Joseph, what heck is wrong with you?" Julio, raising his voice, "I can't you see Audra doesn't want you! So quit bothering her!"

"With all due respect Julio, this is between me and Audra, so don't you dare say that you have a right...because you don't!" Joseph told him off as Julio clutched his fist.

I grabbed Julio's arm, "Julio stop, I can handle this." I said as he just nodded and went behind me. I approached Joseph, "What do you want? And make it quick!" I said sternly.

"It's about Adam...he's Gracie isn't he? He's our son!" Joseph answered as I'm shocked of what he told me...how could he figure it out?

"I don't know what you're taking about! That's not true! Adam is me and Omar's son!" I lied as he rolled my eyes...he doesn't believe me.

"I had a feeling in my heart that Adam is mines...he's ours. And to make sure, I grabbed some of Adam's DNA and tested it with mines..." Joseph explained as he gave me a paper of the DNA results, I'm even more shocked, "The test results came out positive...you can't deny it anymore...Adam is my son!"

"And so what!? Adam doesn't have to know! His life is already perfect! Don't you dare try to mess this up!" I yelled

"Why not!? Adam has rights to know! And you can't stop me from telling him!" Joseph yelled as I gave him back the DNA results and walked to his car and left.

"Audra are you okay?" Julio asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No Julio, I'm not...Joseph need to stay away from Adam before everything falls apart." I said as I see Joseph's car disappear from my sight.

* * *

Third Person POV:

In Torres Pastries, Adam, Drew, Dallas, Jenna, Bianca, and Becky gathered together to talk about Luke. "What! He doesn't remember what happened!?" Drew asked in shocked as Jenna, Bianca, and Becky nodded.

"I've noticed how Luke reacted...he's a total cray-cray!" Bianca added as Jenna and Becky felt a little shaken.

"Wow, that dude has problems!" Dallas added as he noticed Becky frowned, "Becky, I'm sorry if that offended you-"

"No, you're right...I've been living with Luke for 22 years...he's not normal...he's a psycho...but he's was never liked that as kid..." Becky started, "He was just a normal little boy...he and I were so close...but that was before the incident." Becky confessed as the five of them looked at her.

"What incident?" Drew asked as Becky fell silent, "Becks...is there something you're not telling us?" Drew asked raising his voice, "Becky tell us the truth...now!" he demanded as Becky felt uncomfortable.

"Drew, do not force her!" Dallas defended as Drew apologized

"Becky you don't have to tell us...we don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Adam said in a loving way as Dallas hold her hand.

Becky looked up, "You know what...you all deserve to know the truth about Luke...that secret have moved around my head...I need to get it out!" Becky tears fell as she put her hands on her head, "I don't care what Mom, Dad, and Mommu said...I can't hide it anymore!" she yelled Dallas pulled her for hug to comfort her.

"It's okay Becky...breathe." Dallas said, Becky felt calm with Dallas' arm around her then she let go and started telling everything.

"The incident is...Luke murdered our 3rd grade teacher, Mr. Carson, when we were 8." Becky said in silent as the group were shocked, "Luke stabbed him to death with a box cutter...I was the first witness, I was hiding behind the door when it happened...Luke didn't see me. Then the principal walked in and saw him...then called the police."

"Why would he murder his teacher?" Drew asked

"I don't know, Mr. Carson was a nice teacher, he was even nice to Luke...actually he show a little favoritism to him." Becky answered

"What happened next?" Bianca asked

"Luke spend only 3 hours in jail...that's it...after that Luke change." Becky answered, "Everyone in my family were shocked...because of that Mom died of a heart attack."

"That it? So it's like he got away with murder?" Dallas asked

"Kind of like that...that's why Mommu decided to keep this in a down low because she didn't want it to affect Bakers Bakery." Becky said as she took a deep breath as she finally got that weight off her shoulder, "You guys have no idea how it feels to get that off! But you have to promise me not to tell." The crowd excluding Jenna looked at her and understand.

"Jenna are you okay? You haven't said anything?" Adam asked, concerned as Jenna stayed quiet. Adam gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"AH!" Jenna snapped as the crowd reacted and eyes were on her. Adam then noticed a bruise on her shoulder...it was really big. Jenna noticed him, "Adam, I'm fine...I...fell on a rock...while running..." she explained, but this time Adam couldn't play anymore...she was lying.

"Jenna, please stop lying...Luke did it...did he?" Adam asked, Jenna felt panicked...she can't get out because she's surrounded. Jenna looked at Becky and Bianca to signal them to help her. But they shook their heads, they can't help her...it's clear she's lying and it's clear that Adam knows.

"I'm sorry Jenna you need to tell him." Bianca said as Becky nodded

"Jenna, I want to hear it from your own words...Luke have been abusing you lately, did he?" Adam asked as Jenna's tears fell and slowly nodded.

"Yes...he did...the bruise on my shoulder...I got it this morning...I accidentally dropped his hockey stick...he got mad, then slapped me, I fell to the floor...he grabbed me up by pulling my hair...I tried to say sorry, but it made him more mad...then he throw me across the bed and I land on the floor really hard, bruising my shoulder." Jenna explained, "As I got up he just smiled at me...kiss me on the cheek and left the room...like...like nothing happened."

Adam just hugged Jenna and looked at her, "Jenna this isn't healthy...you need to leave Luke." He said

"I can't...now that I know his true colors...I just can't leave him...I'm scared!" Jenna said

"Alright, but you can't let him hit you...you need to defend herself." Adam said

"Don't worry, Becks and I will do our best to protect you, Jenna." Bianca said

"Yeah, but don't forget that Luke still loves you, so as long as you try to love him back...he won't hurt you..." Becky said as Jenna nodded

The crowd decided to change the subject to lighten the mood and forget about their problems for now.

* * *

Adam's POV:

Drew, Dallas, and I came home from Torres Pastries and as we got to the living room, Mom and Uncle Julio were sitting on the couch...like they're waiting for us. "Adam we need to talk...just the two of us." Mom said, her tone sounded serious.

"Okay?" I said as Uncle Julio, Drew, and Dallas went inside the kitchen to give us some privacy. "What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked

"About Joseph..." Mom said, "I'm sorry...but you can't see him anymore..." she added as I'm surprised that she said it.

"You're kidding right?" I clarified, she shook her head, "Come on Mom we've talked about this! I thought you were okay with me and Joseph's friendship!" I added raising my voice.

"This is or you own good Adam!" Mom retorted, "You don't know Joseph Baker! He's not what you think he is!"

"But Mom-" I started

"But nothing! I'm sorry Adam for saying this, but I forbid you to see Joseph Baker!" Mom yelled as I took deep breath and stop because I don't want me and Mom to argue.

"Fine...I won't see Joseph anymore..." I said as she just hugged me.

"Thank you, Adam!" She breath out and I just hugged her.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and I went to the door and opened it, "Joseph?" I said in surprised.

"Adam!" He said and just pulled me to a tight hug and I could feel him stroking my hair, "There's something I need to tell you...can I come in please?"

"I'm sorry Joseph...but we can't see each other anymore...I know you and my Mom are enemies in culinary school...but I love my Mom..." I said

He look at me, confused, "Audra told you that? She's lying Adam...to cover the real truth..." He explained

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why are you here! I thought you left!" I turned and Mom was yelling at Joseph. She approached to him.

"I came back and waited for Adam, so I can tell him the truth!" Joseph yelled

"What truth Mom?" I asked her.

"Adam, don't believe him...he's a liar!" Mom yelled as he pulled me inside. "Come on let's go inside!"

But this time I rebelled, "No Mom! Tell me what truth!?" I raised my voice, "Are you hiding something from me? That's why you don't want me to see Joseph!?"

"I'm giving you a chance Audra...it's either you tell him...or I will." Joseph added

I looked at her and tears were falling down her cheeks, then she was crying, "I'm sorry Adam...but Omar is not your real father." she said as she continues crying.

I was taken away from what she said...why did she say that?, "If Daddy Omar is not my father...then who is?" I asked

"It's Joseph..." She breath out, "He's your real father." she confessed

I slowly looked at him and he nodded, "I'm your real father, Adam." he slowly said and I only just look.

"You again! It's the second time already! Get out!" Uncle Julio yelled at Joseph as Drew and Dallas hold him.

"Julio, Adam's knows the truth." Mom said as Uncle Julio just huffed.

"Wait...so you all knew and hide this lie behind my back!?" I yelled, then they slowly nodded. I looked at Drew and Dallas, "How long have you guys knew?" I asked, I mean how could they not tell me!? Drew's my brother, and I treated Dallas as a brother!

"During our high school days..." Drew started, "Dallas and I were cleaning out the basement and we found old photos of you, Mom, and Joseph."

"Mama Torres and Papa Torres told us the truth...and we promised them not to tell you...we just care about you, bro." Dallas answered

Everything was shooting me all at once, I can't take it anymore, "You know what, I-I can't deal with this now! I need sometime alone!" I ran up stairs.

"Adam let me explain!" Mom yelled as I could hear her crying.

"Adam wait!" Joseph yelled

I just went inside my room, locked it and plopped on my bed. I feel like my life is one big lie...I've always thought of myself as a Torres Man...but it was just a lie.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	26. Pudding It Together Part 1

**I just want to say that Adam will always live in our hearts forever! Btw, I'm not giving up on this story, if you guys want to know that, it's just updating is slow due to me being back in school and life. Anyways, enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 26: Pudding It Together Part 1**

* * *

Third Person POV:

A couple of days later, Joseph called a family meeting in the living room. Miranda, Becky, Bianca, Jenna, and Luke all came down at once. As everyone settled in the couch, Joseph stand in front, "Joseph, what is the emergency that you made all of us come here?" Miranda asked getting tired.

Joseph rolled his eyes as he ignored her Mother's attitude, "I gathered you all here because I made a surprising discovery and I wanted to tell all of you at once." Joseph started as everyone listened, "Everyone...I found Gracie!" He smiled

Each of them had different feelings about what Joseph said. Becky is excited that her older half-sister is found, while Luke just seemed emotionless and doesn't know what to feel about it. As for Miranda, she was just simply surprised. Both Jenna and Bianca were happy yet confused, because they have no idea what's going on.

"Um, who is Gracie?" Bianca asked

"Gracie is me and Luke's older half-sister and Dad's daughter from another woman." Becky answered as she faced Bianca and Jenna, "I've never met her, but from what Dad always says, she sounds very loving!"

"Oh please!" Luke rolled his eyes as the three young women ignored his comment.

Joseph continued, "Yeah...also, there's something you should know about Gracie..." Joseph took a deep breath, "She's...she's a he." He answered as everyone looked confused.

"Son can you please clarify? What do you mean 'she's a he'?" Miranda said as she was confused.

"Gracie is now a guy." Joseph said as everyone eyes were wide open with surprised.

"Wait as in she's a FTM transgender?" Becky clarified

"She was until she undergo sex change in her late teens...she's now a he." Joseph answered.

Everyone still had mix feelings when they found out Gracie is now a man. Becky seems to understand and accept the fact that her older half-sister is now her older half-brother, while Luke doesn't care at all and just want to get out of this. Miranda is twice as shocked and doesn't know what to say about it. Bianca was surprised yet she accepted it. As for Jenna, she didn't feel as shocked as everyone else was, but seems to put pieces together on her mind when hearing 'Gracie', 'FTM transgender' and recalled her conversation with Joseph nights before and then 'Adam's' name pop up into her head.

"So where is he Dad? I want to meet him! I want to get to know him!" Becky eagerly said

"Surprisingly, you all know him!" Joseph said as Jenna spoke up.

"Dad...that conversation we had, nights before...and the questions...is he...he's your son?" Jenna asked as Joseph nodded. Jenna seems to comprehend everything.

"Okay can we just decode this!?" Luke said getting frustrated as he looked at his Dad, "If you said we all know him...then who is he!?"

"It's Adam Torres...Adam is Gracie." Joseph simply said as the living room fell silent.

"That young boy is my granddaughter-I mean grandson?" Miranda clarified, "What's most shocking is that Audra slut married to Omar Torres, the owner of Torres Pastries! I knew she was a gold digger!"

"Mother! Will you stop with all your negative comments! This is about Adam!" Joseph scolded as Miranda rolled her eyes and keep quiet.

"Dad does Adam know?" Becky said as Joseph nodded, "How did he reacted?"

"When Adam's Mom, Audra, told him that I was his father...he just ran away...I feel horrible, he must hate me." Joseph said sitting on a chair.

Jenna stand up to comfort him, "Dad, I know Adam, he wouldn't hate you, you're the best Dad ever! Just give him time and space to think." Jenna said rubbing Joseph back.

"Thanks Jenna!" Joseph give his daughter-in-law a hug.

* * *

After the shocking announcement, Luke went to The Dot to meet an unexpected friend, "Luke?", Luke looked up to see Kyle standing in front, then sat down across from him, "I just got your text, what is it dude?"

Luke drank his soda before he spoke, "Dad told me that Adam's my brother." He said as Kyle eyes were wide open. "At first I thought I had a older sister...but she ends up being a brother."

"Gosh that girl's a Baker? That was unexpected! Yet, I should have told you Adam's a girl in the beginning!" Kyle snorted, "So what you're going to do, bro?"

"Ugh, I don't know, just the thought of Adam being my brother, just sickens my head!" Luke answered

"Well you better think of something fast because in just a blink of an eye, he'll become part of your family." Kyle said, "And not only that, he might used that to steal Jenna away from you."

Luke just pounded his hand on the table, "Are you trying to make me mad!? I thought you have my back!" he raised his voice, luckily it's not loud enough for people to hear.

Kyle puts his hand up in defense, "Woah! I didn't mean to make you mad, bro! I was just stating the facts. Remember, I'm in your side!" He said as Luke's temper went down.

"No, I won't let Adam steal Jenna away...HA!" Luke said as he stared into space, "I'll kill him, HA! Yes! Oh I will, HA! Jenna's mine, you can't steal her, I'll kill you! HA!"

"Luke? Are you okay, bro?" Kyle said looking concern with the other guy's behavior.

Luke just look at him and gave him a menu, "Here, order anything you want...it's on me." Luke smiled

* * *

The three girls, gather together in Becky's room, just to talk about Adam, "Oh gosh! I can't believe that Adam's my brother! I'm so happy that I want to go to him and hug him so tight!" Becky said as she plopped herself on her bed.

"Wow, someone's excited to have another older brother!" Bianca said, "I wasn't even excited when I found out Kyle's my older god brother!"

"Ugh, tell me about it! I'm just stuck being a little sister of my nut-head, so-called older brother!" Jenna said as she and Bianca plopped on Becky's bed, lying down as Becky's in the middle.

The girls were just staring in the ceiling for moment, "Do you think Adam will accept us and him as a Baker?" Becky asked

"I'm sure he will...I mean to me, being a Baker is like a dream come true!" Bianca smiled

"Of course he will, he just needs to adjust." Jenna smiled

* * *

Adam's POV:

I came down to the living room seeing everyone watching movies for movie night, it's been two days I haven't talk to anyone in the house except for the Maids. I hate being in a cold war with them, but just talking is too much for me to handle. They lied to me, they all kept a secret that could really affected me, how could they do this to me? How could I feel so stupid of convincing myself that I'm a Torres man, but really it was all lies. They saw me walking by and all attempt to talk to me.

"Hey Bro! Want to watch a movie with us?" Drew asked

"It's a really good movie! I'm sure you'll love it!" Dallas added as I stayed silent and went to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator to find some food, then I hear my Mom came in, "Sweetie?" Mom said as I remain silent. "The Maids just came with the Pizza...I ordered your favorite...extra cheese!" She said, I know she's trying and I probably hate myself for shunning her out. "Adam, please talk to me? I know you're mad and you have a right to be...just please say something...you can yell at me...I just want hear your voice." She said as I could feel her hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed a candy bar at the top and closed the refrigerator door. I turned and looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, she must have cried, "I'll just eat a candy bar...I'm going to the grassy hill." I said as I left her in the kitchen.

I went to the backyard and walk up to the top of the grassy hill. As I reach to the top, I sat down under the tree and laid back, eating my candy and looking at the stars. I need time to think, I don't know what to do...I need a sign.

"Wow, the stars are really bright out!" I looked up to see Jenna standing in front, "I remember when we were little, we would lay back on the grass and pretend to grab as many stars as we can."

"Yeah, it was." I smiled as I gestured her to sit next to me, "So how did you came in?" I asked

"Drew and Dallas invited me, B, and Becks, for Pizza and movie night. I was looking for you and your Mom told me that your here...so I'm here!" She answered as she sat, "But I'd rather be here with you than eating pizza and watching movies."

"Well I'm glad you're here, need you to comfort me." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and caressing my hair.

"Joseph told everyone in our family meeting...how are you feeling?" She asked

"Confused, betrayed, stressed out...I don't what to do Jenna." I started, "I just want to get angry and yell to the world. When I found out that Joseph's my father, I was speechless, everything I thought I knew were just lies."

"I know it's hard, but eventually, you'll adjust." Jenna said, "Dad's a great guy, he's still the same guy you know as a friend, but this time you know that he's your father."

"I know, I think of him as a father before I knew. I'm glad I still have a father, but it will take me time to completely accept it." I said, "By the way, how did the others react?"

"Mommu was completely surprised! Becky was just excited! And Luke...I don't know what to say..." She answered as I nodded, that's what I thought!

"Okay, can we just look the stars and forget for a little while...I just want to enjoy this moment." I said

"Sure." She said as we looked up in the sky seeing the bright stars. "This is beautiful." She breath out as I can feel her hand intertwined to mines.

I rubbed her thumb and looked at her, "And you're beautiful." I said as she looked at me and smiled. We both looked back at the stars and felt her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


End file.
